Darth Sauron
by D'nnome
Summary: They say the Force is the cosmic power to grant numerous people a place in destiny. An accurate term is that the Force has a very crude sense of humor, and the galaxy is its playground. From the reaches outside of reality, it pulls in other beings for its supposed entertainment. Some are souls denied rest, but there is one who sees a blessing to conquer the galaxy. Crossover Multi?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney (which will own the world soon). Lord of the Rings, the Silmarils, and the Hobbit are the creation of Tolkien. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"This is my hour." _\- The Witch-King of Angmar

(Tatooine)

Crime lord Gardulla was realizing one of the hardest aspects of owning slaves like Shmi: childbirth. The female Hutt didn't know how, but somehow her human slave got herself pregnant possibly in a desperate bid to be free. On the contrary, that just meant more profit for Gardulla to sell the children. Gardulla however was not prepared for the female human's needs as the pregnancy continued through the months, and as much as the Hutt wanted to punish the slave she couldn't risk killing the unborn child. She may be a vicious crime lord, but among them there were still standards.

She thought that it would be all resolved once she came to term. Nope, it was proven to be by far the worst that Gardulla had to put up with. The drastic mood swings especially irritated and some occasions frightened Gardulla when she bit back even at her master. When the water broke, her manor filled with Shmi's screams of pain and she had no choice but send the slave to the room with the best medical equipment money could buy for the birthing process. That had been six hours ago and Shmi's lungs haven't given out on screaming curses as her body racked with pain.

If that wasn't annoying enough, some arrogant Toydarian by the name of Watto thought to waltz in her home for a bet on her slave Shmi. This bet included that if Shmi gave birth to twins, he would take the woman and the babies as his own property. Gardulla on any other day would have her guards throw the flying bug out of her home, but in her recent stress she agreed anyway. Besides, what were the chances that Shmi actually had twins?

Another ear-splitting scream drew Gardulla's attention to Shmi, who was laying down on a bed while looking like a boat with her pregnant stomach. Watto had insisted on the seeing the birth of the child(ren) himself to witness it himself so there wouldn't be any cheating in the bet. A medical droid rushed to the human slave sensing that she was having the first contractions to give birth.

Soon, Shmi's screams dimmed down to soft whimpers and the droid came to Gardulla and Watto with a bundle in his arms. Strangely, the newly born infant was not crying, and Watto feared that the child had died. Gardulla took it without much response.

"Is the child alive?" Gardulla questioned.

"He is." The medical droid informed, getting a sigh of relief from Watto that he was still in the bet. "It is not unheard for newly born humans to not cry. Uncommon, but not unusual."

"... Alexander..." Shmi panted, just loud enough for Gardulla and Watto to hear. "His name... is Alex."

"I like to see the little pink skin." Gardulla ordered, wanting to see what new 'goods' Shmi had birthed.

The droid gave a nod and set the babe in a glass crib. No sooner did the droid do so that Shmi started screaming bloody murder and was having more contractions. Gardulla stopped breathing for a moment and Watto smiled in victory. There was another child!

The female Hutt's lips curled into a frown and a venomous hiss escaped her lips. Against all the odds, her slave actually had twins, and she was going to lose them to some snot-nosed bug. No, there was a way out of this. She had to just figure out something. Maybe Gardulla could sneak the child away.

That idea grew more appealing by the second and while Watto and the droid were distracted with Shmi the Hutt slithered closer to the firstborn's crib. Yes, that's it, she'll just take the baby and do something with it. Maybe give it to some shmuck servant in reach to throw it out or run to far reach to abandon it. Or she could eat it. Gardulla wondered how humans tasted.

Such thoughts were ruthlessly crushed, tortured, and ruined to then be drowned by inexplicable fear as soon as the Hutt's eyes met babe's already open eyes. No, fear didn't exactly describe it. It was as if her very body was forcefully taking control of the Hutt in its own way to preserve itself from imminent danger. When she saw those molten orbs that were so alien even to Gardulla, the Hutt understood why.

That look that it gave should not exist in a newborn. Newborns did not express such - such awesome hate that the golden irises were more akin to a ring of unholy fire. The child, no this monster, was glaring down at the Hutt as though she were no different than the dirt, and the glare was so hateful from the fact he knew the dirt was trying to do something to him. Gardulla knew that if she tried to do anything on the _demon _there was no telling what horrors he would unleash on the Hutt. As ridiculous as it seemed, every pore of her body fully agreed was dangerous beyond comprehension. She was simply so petty in comparison. Nothing more than something to do away with as if she weren't a living breathing being of flesh and blood. Her life meant nothing to the babe, and Gardulla would rather keep her life than have it done away with.

"Gardulla, this is my win, remember?" Gardulla's fear-induced trance was broken when she settled on Wa - _her savior - _who was pushing Shmi on a wheelchair while she carried the younger twin named Anakin. "I get both the mother and the boys. So just-"

"Fine!" Exclaimed Gardulla in a frightful scream, partly going into her native tongue. "Just go! Get out of here! Just take the damn humans with you for all I care! Just - Just-"

_'Just get this monster away from me.'_

Watto blinked in confusion before shrugging. "Fine, fine. Whine all you want for being a sore loser."

Gardulla moved as far away in the room from the crib, Watto, and the slaves as her former slave Shmi picked up the _demon _into her arms, completely ignorant of the malice incarnate she was carrying in her arms. At that moment, the younger twin, Anakin, started to bawl again. She didn't see it as she felt the annoyance and irritation from the older twin at his brother's crying. If Gardulla only knew just what thoughts were going through that monster's head.

A monster that almost had a whole world in his clutches. A monster whose shadow casted over an entire continent to make his rule of oppression. A being of ultimate power that had as quickly as it came with victory snatched away as the weapon he needed was destroyed in the fires of a planet. He was stripped of self and power as his soul of jettisoned to the nothingness to become apart of that nothingness and no longer exist. That's how it was supposed to be until self returned in flesh and blood of mortal kind. One would have been proud at new life, but the once Dark Lord saw it as a humiliation. Eru Illuvatar clearly knew how to make those suffer.

And without proper vocal chords to express his anger, all Sauron could do was scream in rage and irritation within his mind, growing ever so more as his supposed twin cried. He will have retribution. He will have power again, no matter it takes. He desired the power to cast his shadow on his enemies once again, and without feeling the magic of the Maiar only fueled his rage. Yet, that very rage caught the attention of a Force that was more than eager to grant the Dark Lord's wishes. It just needed to wait for Sauron to grasp at it.

* * *

(Nine Years Later)

Banished from death.

He understood those words now from that human named Talion whose will managed to stall his armies of Mordor for seven decades. It was no dream of mortals to exceed their years given to them on the realm of the living. No, the mortal dream of immortality was no goodwill to the truth that is not being able to die.

Death was alien to the dark-hearted Maiar created before the days of Arda to its potential end. When he felt the One Ring fall into the fires where it was forged from, he felt what was to be a mortal. To Sauron, a being of ultimate power that had the full trust of Melkor himself, the concept of death and mortality was agony to him. He had experienced once when Isildur cut the One Ring from his hands in the Second Age. Sauron, the Deceiver, felt his soul being torn apart, yet he endured to gather strength while the One Ring that bound his soul and power to Arda remained. The second time was far worse.

Sauron not only felt his soul collapsing onto itself, the Maiar felt his very link to Arda breaking. He felt the cold of the literal nothingness enclosing on his existence to snuff it out like a flame in water. Death as Sauron had discovered was more of a detachment from creation itself. There was no heat or energy, nor the feeling of his body and power. Not even the presence of Eru Illuvatar that the Maiar had pushed into farthest reaches of his spirit was gone. Nothing was left for Sauron to simply become nothing.

Though Sauron may have mistaken that very nothingness for the unknown. The same unknown that pulled him out of that nothingness, healing his soul and spirit that was previously in ribbons attached to each other. Sensations came back to Sauron to a numbing degree and he could tell that his soul had a sense of being swept like the currents in the tide. It was all dark for an indefinite amount of time without Sauron having a sense of his own being of what was actually happening to him.

Then it came back to him like memories. Memories of being in an unbearably weak body that he could not move. A body of flesh and blood of a mortal _human_. This was suffering indeed for one such as him. Once an immortal Maiar to now be trapped in such an infernal and weak body. Truly, this was the work of Eru Illuvatar in some divine punishment.

He had spent his first four years in this mortal form with his doting mother, his annoying brother that constantly cried, and worst of all being a slave to his own bodily needs. Why did humans have to such stuff to excrete like that? All of this humiliation increasingly grew the fires of wrath within the Maiar's soul. Eventually, Sauron had snapped when Watto had chosen to bully him to serve customers and remind the flying bug's authority over him trying to plant an explosive chip in him.

That audacity from such a lower life-form was the breaking point, and he lashed out with all that rage. And to Sauron's rare surprise, something answered his call and he felt power again. With his wrath, Sauron had pinned Watto to the wall as though an invisible force was pressing down upon him and choking his neck. Stunned turned into elation as Sauron felt the literal unlimited energies of this new power that had surrounded him all this time. It was no magic, but had a much more cosmic feel to it and had responded only to his emotions, especially his rage.

Regrettably, Sauron had released Watto to keep him alive and a roof over his head, but he had successfully put terror in that alien's eye. That night, Sauron explored more of this power, remembering how his rage took control of it for his own gain. He was not disappointed at all of the power that answered his call, and for the first time in his new life he laughed. His new 'mother' had actually smiled that same morning knowing her eldest son was full of cheer. Ignorant mortal.

For the next few years, Sauron began to teach himself in secret of this power, this Force, and had so far learned it to be very malleable. For example, the power didn't just provide telekinesis, but also foresight much like his sight when he was trapped in the Black Tower, glimpses into the future, elemental manipulation, and so much more. His favorite so far was transmuting substances, imbuing them with the Force to shape them how he desired. Such a feat was possible to remake his Rings of Power.

It was no magic, but Sauron believed that this power can be worked very much like magic itself and if possible find a way to enhance his weak mortal body. His mortal body was still so small to channel the kind of power Sauron desired, and enhancing it temporarily with the Force left his body aching with cramps.

Damn, he hated being such a small boy! Why the fuck did Eru Illuvatar put him in the body of a mortal boy!?

The more subtle arts with this power were more manageable at the stage he was at. Sauron had perfect sense to detect everyone in a mile radius, so no one could hide from or sneak up on him. He could also stretch out his presence with the Force to glimpse on the universe as a whole, shocking the Dark Lord that the 'world' he found himself stretched into the stars. His conquest was going to be quite difficult if he wanted to control entire worlds.

Sauron felt how there were two sides to the Force, one dark and one light, and of course he was saturated in the dark as his soul was still the Dark Lord of Morder. But what troubled Sauron were the blimps in the Force, especially in the light, and soon discovered they were other users of this Force made into an order of light. It was irritating to say the least to Sauron that there was a whole army of these Force-users that frolicked in the light, but there was comfort that they were relatively weaker than himself. It wasn't suprising really, but Sauron discovered he was pratically made of the Force with how much power he had in comparison.

Though it alarmed him that it wasn't exclusive. When sensing through the Force, it came to a shock that his supposed twin brother, Anakin, was just as powerful in the Force as he was. If it weren't for the child being an ignorant mortal, Sauron would've been worried for his plans to set in motion. Among all things, Sauron detested those proved to be equal to him, and it hurt the Maiar's pride that this mortal human had the same potential to match him with this power. Sauron moved past that, but he always kept one eye on Anakin. The Force told him that the power of his 'brother' alone meant he was fated for greatness in the future. A part of him was curious to see where that greatness took Anakin, where his power will take him, and how it will compare to his own.

Over the years, Sauron's connection grew with the Force while Anakin's laid dormant. In fact, growing up they were entirely different despite being twins. At nine years old as Sauron can tell, he was a head taller than Anakin. Whereas Anakin had dirty brown hair with blue eyes and the cheery attitude of a child, 'Alexander' had long black hair with golden eyes and a cold attitude. Their different personalities would clash as Anakin would want 'Alexander' to play, which would follow with a swift refusal and then Anakin starting to cry. Shmi, their mother, always tried her best to get her sons to get along, and only on rare occasions did Alexander meet her wishes if only minimally.

There was one time Anakin yet again asked 'Alexander' to play again. When Sauron denied as usual, Anakin became increasingly persistent to the point of testing his patience. They had been shouting at each other for the last ten minutes before the former Maiar had enough.

"Why can't you get it through your head I want to be alone!?" 'Alexander' shouted, accidentally adding the Force into his voice.

Anakin had stood there still for a moment. Sauron thought he was going to whine and cry again to Shmi. Instead, the child tilted his head as though in confusion.

"Why do you want to be alone?" Anakin asked.

"Because I want to!" 'Alexander' growled.

"But isn't that a bad thing?" Anakin responded innocently. "I mean, what's the point of being alone anyway? It just sounds so bad, you know. Like you're locked in a dark room and all silent. Like you're not even there."

Any retort from Sauron never left his lips when he heard the words from Anakin. The way the child described loneliness, innocent they may be, brought back painful memories of his time in the void of nonexistence. Death nor any sort of torture could not compare to being literally made nonexistent in that space. He never wanted to feel nonexistent ever again, and yet Anakin's words rang somewhere in his addled mind. To never be perceived at all. That is what loneliness and nonexistence have in common.

"Whatever." 'Alexander' grumbled. "Go play with your Pod Racer."

Anakin sighed. "Fine."

Sauron was left back to his own business and decided to remove himself from the outside and into their 'home'. A deplorable hut of sandstone that alien Watto used as a shop. Add on to the fact that the world they were on was desert planet that had three fucking suns, making it hotter than the deserts of the Haradrim. It was also a freaky experience for the former Maiar to discover this new reality housed hundreds of forms of sentient life besides humans that were common around amongst the stars, especially those brighty-colored humanoids with the tentacles. He recalled they were known as Twi'leks and Togrutas, and snippets from Watto indicated the females of the species were exotics in the slave market. Not to mention that the stars themselves were accessible to him to explore the worth of over tens of thousands of years of space exploration. There was simply so much to do it filled Sauron with an odd sense of adventure and grew his thirst for conquest. It was almost funny that he had the chance to expand a rule far bigger than Morgoth, bless his dark heart, could dream of.

He found himself in the room he shared with Anakin. It was very small of course considering their livelihood and two cots on each side of the room took up most of the space. Sauron took to sitting down on his own with his legs crossed and then closed his eyes to clear his mind to the Force as he had found that meditating gave him the closest connection to the cosmic power. The Maiar's anger, ever burning like the flames of Udun, guided his presence into the unlimited Force that permeated and binded all things together.

Sauron felt more than saw the multiple blips of Force-users, the Jedi that he had learned from stories from both Watto and Shmi. They were all over the galaxy, but for users of the light most of them were quite dim. No, it was more like they were hollow, and they were only very few that appeared to be glittering like white stars. He himself was a like a black hole in the mass of the Force, yet stayed its power as to not draw attention. Right next to him was Anakin, neither light or dark as his path wasn't decided yet his own presence was as big as his.

That was when he felt it. For the first time, there was a ripple in the Force that grabbed his attention. Sauron narrowed his senses in the Force closer to home. Just outside the atmosphere were two approaching Force-users with several extra passengers currently making a hasty landing on Tatooine. Surprising, but the fact alone two Jedi were coming here of all places did not exactly invoke his full attention to it, but it was how the Force felt around these two. The Force seemed to tell him that they and the moment of them landing on Tatooine was a pivotal moment of time for the galaxy at large, and he could tell through the Force that it connected to Anakin.

This was new to Sauron. He had an omniscient power telling him that history was currently in the making as of this moment. Should he ruin history and twist it for his own benefit? The idea had merit, but in the end Sauron decided to passively watch and not interfere unless he deemed otherwise. Of all things, he hated to be a slave to fate.

"Let us see what destiny has planned for you, little brother." Sauron muttered with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

(Later)

Sauron kept himself more or less a distance from the newcomers while Shmi and his brother interacted with them. The newcomers consisted of a human girl of fair skin and brown hair by the name of Padme that Sauron could sense caught Anakin's fancy if his feelings in the Force were any indication, an annoying Gungan by the name of Jar Jar, and an astromech designated R2-D2. They were nowhere near as alarming as the last one that kept Sauron on guard if his strength in the Force was any indication.

The last one was an obvious Jedi, a Master to be precise. He wore a tan colored cloak and at his hip was the famed hilt of the lightsaber. The elder Jedi who went by the name of Qui Gon Jin was the master with messy brown hair and a trimmed beard. With his senses in the Force, Sauron can detect that another Jedi stronger in the force was residing in the outskirts. Possibly at the ship he was talking about.

The lightsaber he carried was a peculiar interest to the reincarnated Dark Lord. Sauron learned them to be the signature weapon of the Jedi, and Sith, and the former Maiar had to agree that were indeed deadly weapons to behold in the right hands. A spike of envy threatened to leak his emotions out, but he instantly squashed as there was no use to act like a spoiled brat.

He made sure that he was not in the same room with him and spied on the Master Jedi a room away. Through this, he had gleamed that the Jedi was in need of a new hyperdrive core to fix a ship the group came here from and thought to buy one from Watto. Some complicated machinery stuff that Sauron couldn't begin to comprehend its advancement, unlike Anakin who took high-tech like a fish in water and was even building a droid.

As best as Sauron could to make himself inconspicuous, he knew that the Jedi had spotted him at least once. He could feel the elder one's interest in him from the power that leaked from Sauron, much like how he was curious in Anakin as even the child had such a presence in the Force as well.

There was no point in hiding anymore by the time dinner came around and Shmi would not have allowed him to hide. Begrudgingly, 'Alexander' walked into the kitchen to join everyone in the meal. Immediately, the eyes of the Jedi and his companions were on him, some with curiosity while others like the Jedi were more studious. He smirked internally at the flash of fear when the Jedi saw his unnaturally yellow eyes.

"Master Qui Gon, this is my firstborn son, Alexander Skywalker." Shmi introduced the former Maiar.

Qui Gon quirked an eyebrow. "Your firstborn?"

"Anakin and I are twins, but I was the first one out." 'Alexander' answered without much emotion in his voice.

Anakin frowned. "C'mon, Alex. These are real Jedi in our house. Can't you be at least be a bit excited?"

_'I'll be excited when I have the stars themselves beneath my boot.' _Sauron thought.

'Alexander' did not say anything more and contented himself taking his seat to eat the meager portions that were his meal. Hunger at first was a bother for Sauron, but that was rectified by focusing the Force to strengthen his vitality. Still, hunger was a bit of a pain for the Maiar as he never had to experience hunger at all. This was fortunately balanced out by the addicting experience of tasting food for the first time, and the crap they were having was considered meager. Sauron called it a delicacy of a lifetime, and yet there was still more to try. Meanwhile as Sauron greedily but politely ate his meal, the rest of the table was filled with conversation.

"But this is great, Alex." Anakin said in childish excitement. "He's here to free us. Isn't that why you are here? To help us? That is what the Jedi are supposed to do."

"I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon answered regrettably.

"I think you have." Anakin pressed on. "Why else would you be here?"

To Sauron's mild surprise, Qui-Gon seemed impressed in response. "I see there's no fooling you, young Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant on a very important mission."

"Our ship was damaged and we're trapped here till we can repair it." Padme added.

"I can help." Anakin perked up. "I can fix anything."

Sauron internally chuckled in amusement at the child's enthusiasm to help. The concept that his addition to the cause as little as it was could actually change the tide for their endeavor. It took most of Sauron's willpower to hold back on crushing the child's innocent outlook on life with the truth of the world around him. He was sure that he will learn in time, one way or another.

"There has to be some weakness to these junk dealers." Padme wondered.

"Gambling." Shmi answered. "The whole place runs around bets made on those awful podraces."

"I can do it." Anakin exclaimed. "I can ride the podracer. They can just say it theirs so Watto can let me ride it, and I can earn them the money."

"No, I can't let you do that, Ani." Shmi admonished her youngest son. "I die every time Watto makes you ride that death trap."

"But Mom, I love doing it." Anakin protested. "And you always say that the biggest problem in the galaxy is that people don't help each other enough."

And that was Sauron's cue to leave the room. He quickly, and reluctantly, scarfed down the rest of his meal and stood up from his seat plate in hand. He had tuned out the rest of the conversation spoken at the table. With a subtle art of the Force, the reincarnated Maiar was given blissful silence. He had put the plate away per usual and wanted to make his way.

"Alex, are you okay with this?" The voice of Alex's 'mother' broke him out from his musings and he glanced back to the table.

"Why should I care?" Sauron answered, his voice shockingly cold for a 'boy' his age to the ones who did not know him. "It doesn't concern me anyway. He can do whatever he wants with whatever consequences."

Sauron didn't give any of them to voice a response as he walked out of the room to his bed flat. Not to sleep, but to meditate and deepen his connection to the cosmic power around him. It would not hurt to be prepared in the worst case scenario that the Jedi and himself somehow go to blows. He had full confidence that his abilities in the Force were impressive since the last time he tested himself he was able to lift a few boulders twenty times his size each and his use of the cosmic lightning delivered to him by the dark side was quite deadly when Sauron once used it to kill a herd of Banta. Wasn't that a good day to eat. That and Sauron could sense the approach of someone who blip in the Force was particularly dark. A smile made its way on the Dark Lord's face looking forward to the events of tomorrow.

"Your oldest son." Qui-Gon commented, staring at the previous place 'Alex' once stood on with narrowed eyes. "He's quite..."

"Dreary? Boring? Emo?" Anakin listed, getting a glare from his mother.

"Dark." Qui-Gon bluntly said. "That look in his eyes... Did something happen to him?"

"No, I'm not sure." Shmi answered with a tired sigh. "Alex has always been strange since he was a baby. He never cried, never complained, hardly smiled, and kept himself alone most of the time. Only Anakin and myself ever get through to him, but only to get a few sentences necessary. Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

"... It's nothing." Qui-Gon said.

He so wanted to say that it was very, very troubling. Just looking at the child and into those bright sulfur eyes reminiscent of the Sith made both his instincts and the Force around him to scream danger. The thought of approaching the boy directly brought alarms to him from the Force to stay away from him. In the end, he put his trust in the family that had far more knowledge.

* * *

(After the Podrace)

It wasn't surprise to Sauron that his brother won the dangerous race. He had to give Anakin some respect that despite being a child he was brave enough to dare that death race. Here he thought his own Uruks were the only insane people to dare that sort of stunt. Sauron also would not take failure from someone like Anakin. As much as he can deny it, they were brothers holding a power that dwarfed all others around them. His pride as a Maiar would not accept someone like Anakin being related to him and be weak.

After that, Shmi was given the remaining prize money and Anakin was going along with Qui-Gon to be trained in the Force. The boy had tried at first of taking himself with him, but firmly denied his brother. It would do no good for Sauron to be stuck around being of the light side. He had enough of that with elves.

Sauron watched from the door of their hut as Anakin walked with a pack of his stuff following Qui-Gon. He only stopped to turn back and give Shmi a hug with some crying words. And of course, Anakin yet again approached him begging to go with him.

"Why won't you come with me?" Anakin said. "You can be a Jedi too. I know you can."

'Alex' rolled his eyes. "And I say no. Being a Jedi sounds... '_disgusting, revolting, pitiful, weak'_... not right for me. You go do what you want."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Look I know that we don't get along, but listen to me on this for once. You don't have to keep pushing people away. It's not right being alone."

"We are not starting this." 'Alex' growled, glaring at his younger twin.

"I know you want me to go so you can be more alone." Anakin accused. "But it's not right. I know it's no right, and I think you know it's not right."

_'You know nothing, boy.' _Sauron thought.

"Just try, Alex." Anakin requested. "Try to open up to people. Make some friends or at least talk to people more. If you just stay alone, then you don't exist."

Sauron's fists tightened and his eyes flashed gold with untold power at that last statement. He absolutely hated that concept. He hated nonexistence ever since his miraculous escape from the void. It was one weakness that broke at his emotional control and threaten to level everything in sight with his power.

"Leave." Snarled Sauron.

Anakin huffed and ran back to Qui-Gon, but Sauron's glare never left his younger twin. As he watched the boy accompany Qui-Gon, his eyes were suddenly drawn to Anakin's shadow. They widened in surprise as the shadow seemed to lengthen at an abnormal rate to instantly ensnare Sauron's vision in black. The sudden darkness didn't alarm the former Maiar; in fact it was quite comforting. Sauron was alarmed by the flood of images and glimpses of lands within the shadows.

No, these were not just glimpses of offshoot worlds. The sensation Sauron felt from the cosmic energy around him was similar when he summoned very mild visions in the future that would happen only a day at most, but this was under a much bigger scale. With sadistic glee did the Dark Lord realize the Force was providing him a vision of his little brother's future.

At first, his future in the decade to come was bright as his power awakened as a Jedi. However, Sauron drank in the visions greedily when that light was consumed in utter darkness. People throughout history to call Anakin friend clutched their throats to stop themselves from choking. Not by Sauron but Anakin's own power as he turned on them.

_"The Force is strong with this one..."_

Sauron saw a man deathly pale and ancient consumed in darkness loom over his little brother. Most of his body was hidden in a black cloak with burning yellow eyes peeking through the veil. His fingers splayed forth striking at his brother not to harm but change him into something different.

_"Anakin please-"_

Sauron watched in amusement watching his 'innocent' brother cutting down his own comrades. It did not matter who they were be them man, woman, or even children. His loved ones that tried to take him back were only in danger in his wrath as his soul turned black with hatred to make it burn. The visions focused on a particular woman that Sauron realized was a mature Padme who being choked by Anakin in his blind rage.

_"You were my brother Anakin!"_

_"I hate you!"_

Before his eyes, Sauron watched as the boy became a man of light only to become a shadow to loom over the entire galaxy. He watched the numerous atrocities he would incur. More people were cut down before his lightsaber without mercy, entire civilizations were shackled into slavery, and the nail in the coffin was how his brother orchestrated the death of billions in an instant with the destruction of an entire planet. That one gave Sauron a little sense of dread but more excitement at such power possible in this day and age.

The last Sauron before the darkness faded was a looming darkness in the form of an black armored warrior with strange breathing. For a moment, Sauron thought he was looking at a mirror image of his old self until the shocking realization came to him _that _was Anakin. The innocent, obnoxious boy that annoyed to no end grew up to become a monster in metal and flesh with a soul as black as the skies of Morder fueled with hatred as hot as Mt. Doom. A name came to him as Sauron stared in morbid fascination of his brother's future: Darth Vader.

The darkness dispelled to find Sauron back in his hut, his eyes aimless in stunned silence. He had a very strange sensation going through him. It was pride but for someone else. Truly, his own brother became an entity worthy of the title of Dark Lord.

A smile cracked on his face, not a happy or joyful one though. This one was filled with wickedness and untold evil. Sauron could not help himself and started roaring in laughter. Honestly, it was the most that the former Maiar laughed in eons. This whole world was giving him so much suspense, adventure, and opportunity just waiting to be grasped with other dark forces already in the works besides himself. Well then, the lines have been drawn and now it was his turn to make a move.

"I better not miss a damn thing." Sauron growled, lifting up his hand that made every object in the house float around him and lightning lashed out from his fingertips melting them at the molecular level.

Now, how should he go about this? He definitely needed supplies to support his own mortal body till he found a way to improve it. Also a need of currency since he can't just kill through his way as much as he wanted to. What Sauron needed was knowledge on the arts of the dark side of this cosmic power and a means to make an army. Perhaps he can go out to find the Sand People as he understood they were heavily divided but can prove to be more devastating than his armies in Arda when united under one banner, and that was only the start. Then he could work on creating Flesh Pits and establishing a domain to recreate his Uruk armies again to attain ships to invade the stars, but he will have to be very subtle as to not attract the Republic. The Force has proven a suitable substitute to deal with the feats of magic. Finally, Sauron needed to reforge his Rings of Power to create his reign and loyal followers.

In the middle of his musings, the melted matter floating around him coalesced above his left hand. Atoms were forcefully rearranged by the Sith Lightning as Sauron accidentally delved into Sith Alchemy to force a creation. Black metal formed into a cylindrical hilt over a foot long with silver etchings in Black Speech. In the center was a little opening big enough to fit only two fingers where an important part of Sauron's created weapon needed. On one end was an opening that featured a five claw-like appendages pointing up.

Sauron's right hand snapped out to a side of the wall. A carefully hidden compartment smashed apart revealing a secret locker. Within set a singular red crystal brimming with dark powers. The Dark Lord had first noticed this crystal in the markets one day, and immediately noticed it was the Force in crystallized form. He had stolen it and the crystal immediately reacted to his power to turn a deep red, and the Force unconsciously fed him knowledge of how to use it. Without any doubt in mind, Sauron inserted into the pocket into the cylinder that snapped shut.

There was no button on the cylinder to activate any sort of function. In truth, the construct lacked any technological components needed for whatever possible. However, that did not matter as it was made from the raw power of the Force channeled by Sauron himself to have it functions work through more mystical properties. It only took a subtle application of the cosmic power and out of the opening of the cylinder protruded a raging crimson blade of plasma with a deep boom.

Sauron smiled maniacally at his newly constructed lightsaber made from his own power. It filled him with satisfaction of the dark energies the weapon screeched out in the Force. It hungered for slaughter, and Sauron will give it gladly. In his experience, a good Hutt is a dead Hutt, and the baddest of them wasn't too far to threaten him.

* * *

**Welcome to this crack-fic. I honestly thought of this when listening to the Black Riders while watching the end scene of Rogue One after playing Shadow of War. It suddenly occurred to me just how fucked everyone would be if Sauron was reincarnated into the Star Wars universe, who in my opinion is one of the most iconic villains in fantasy. This fic is dedicated to that very concept as Sauron makes the Outer Rim his own empire from the Hutts and Empire of Morgoth shall blacken the stars. I may not even have this up for long and delete it anyway but I had to get this out there.**

**Of course, Sauron is really OP in this as his former Dark Lord life basically makes him the dark side manifested. Like that motherfucker Emperor Vitiate. That guy honestly scares me, and now I've brought this monster in. Not to mention he will acquire the Star Forge as well.**

**I will also accept suggestions of pairings because I know you are thinking about them. I'm just throwing that out there. But most importantly, this fic is to explore the maddening chaos Sauron will unleash.**

**Next is Chapter 2: Building an Army.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	2. The One Ring Remastered

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. ****Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney (which will own the world soon). Lord of the Rings, the Silmarils, and the Hobbit are the creation of Tolkien****. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: The One Ring Remastered**

_"I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same."_ \- Sith Emperor Vitiate.

(Many Years Later)

(Que Isengard Theme)

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Within a mountain of earth and flame upon a planet of eternal shadow and flame. Rivers of the world's molten blood flowed throughout the lands, and the air was suffused in smoke and darkness. Not just any darkness either made by the clouds of ash that hid away the sky, but the planet itself was cursed to be a nexus of the Dark Side of the Force. Those are the few ways to describe the planet known as Mustafar. A world that was a literal place of hell, and its conditions were so extreme that it made colonization too costly and was issued as a minor mining planet. No one in the galaxy would find this place at all to their liking unless one were insane or of _other _eldritch mindsets.

However, most don't know the planet's more mystical significance in the galaxy as a whole. Mustafar is one of the rare few planets that are a nexus to the Force. Specifically, the very skies and blood of the world are drenched in the Dark Side. And this day, the fires of Mustafar were put to their true potential upon the mountain where dark clouds heavy in the Dark Side swirled around like water to a drain. The audible clap of metal upon metal could be heard above the cracks of the bleeding earth and the boom of thunder. With every clap of a hammer striking down produced a miniature white star caused by the sheer being struck, and every ring of this hammer made the Force surrounding grow more into a storm.

In the mountain, there was no advanced complex built into it with generators to hold back the unstable tetonic shifts. In fact, the only structure was a previously built dock for a single ship of medium size. There was no eauipment to stop magma flow from consuming the structure of durasteel, but it seemed a more mystical force was keeping the dangers at bay. Possibly due to the myriad of runes carved onto the circumference of thrdock itself, glowing an ethereal red. From the dock was a path shaped from the rock with only meager addition of metal stairs zigzagging up the mountain all leading to a doorway framed in black metal made through Force Alchemy. One could describe the it as the open doors to hell and a perch extended forth into the furnace that was Mustafar's largest volcano.

Upon a perch only fifty or so meters from the burning blood of Mustafar below was the epicenter of the gathering fires and shadow forced under a singular will. There the source of the hammered impacts was not from some high-tech industrial of the modern day. It was simply a Ringmaker striking a hammer upon his art sitting on an anvil. A craft so old and primitive that it can be considered alien in nature.

To the artisan himself, Sauron was in his element. Unlike anyone else who would die upon heat stroke in these harsh temperatures within a volcano of Mustafar, he thrived in the raging fires of the world. Wreathed in utter black that sucked in the light around him, the Dark Side answered his unrivaled passion to complete the weapon to further his ambitions. Yet, Sauron pulled on more than offered of the cosmic power into the pitch black hammer etched in silver runes of Black Speech as he raised it into the air to strike the ebony anvil below. So much was taken that the Force was screaming into protest, but such things meant nothing to the fallen order. All that mattered was to complete this One Ring.

BANG!

**"Ash nazg u durb ul uluk."**

_One Ring to rule them all._

With the incantation of the Black Speech adapted to the language of the ancient Sith, the hammer crashed down with the wrath of a war god. All focused on the single ring made of metal as black as the void. It did not dent at all as the powers of the Dark Side poured into it focused by a circle of Sith Runes and Black Speech to channel the massive energy. In response, one sentence in Black Speech blazed red at the edge of the ring.

While the Dark Side relished with Sauron and his craft, the Light Side screamed out in such anguish that shook the galaxy. It reached all the way to the core worlds and to center of the Jedi temple where many knights and masters of the Jedi clutched their heads in pain as they felt the scream of the Force. The weakest in Force sensitivity were hurt the most and often went unconscious after screaming their lungs out, and the masters of the Jedi felt as though their hearts were gripped in hands of metal and ice from the sheer dread of the Dark Side washing through the universe.

But for one Jedi in particular that had the greatest presence in the Force despite still being a Padawan, he felt the scream of the Force like a powerful gust of wind threatening to push him off his feet. There was something else as well in the nature of the Force that brought up memories years ago on a desert planet with a loving mother and a lonely brother. He could not help but look in one single direction to Mustafar and could feel as though his twin brother from Tatooine was standing right in front of him.

The hammer of dark metal forged from matter forced into a specific component through the power of the Dark Side was raised yet again above Sauron's head. Fire and smoke from below swirled around the head of the tool like a funnel, empowering the Dark Side energies the metal was made from. The Force of the Light screamed in protest of this defilement as the mountain was filled with the screams of a hundred men in agony. Sauron and the Dark Side drank in that anguish greedily and the hammer was brought down again.

**"****Ash nazg u sundog ul."**

_One Ring to conquer them._

The impact of the hammer upon the One Ring sent out a quake in the Force that affected both sides. Throughout the galaxy, all those Force-sensitive felt the greatest tremor in the Force that put dread in their hearts. When they closed their eyes, it was to see an eye of shadow and flame with a gaze to pierce metal, stone, and flesh.

Within the halls of the Senate and in the office of Supreme Chancellor, the one known as Chancellor Palpatine, or to a select few he was Darth Sidious, suddenly stop in his musings. His composure of a politic broke as his eyes bled a golden glow. He could feel the quake in the Force and how the Light side was screaming. But what put shook Palpatine to his core was the laughter of the Dark Side, and the brush of another presence in the Dark Side more powerful than he has ever seen. A part of him wanted to lash in a mix of anger and fear, but oddly he felt a sense of elation.

BANG!

**"Ash nazg u baj uku."**

_One Ring to make eternal._

In the reaches far from the Republic, three entities, the Ones, that embodied Dark, Light, and Balance suddenly turned their heads to the source of the quake in the Force. A power that seemed to drain the limitless energies of the Force like a drain to one singular point. So much being forcefully taken away that the very universe could feel it. In the center of the Maw, an entity of Chaos within the Force paused in her musings and looked in shock at the rising power that was rivaling her own in the Force. She tried to stretch her presence to entice this source of power, but to her shock her own presence in the Force was pushed away, and for the first time in a long while Abeloth felt a hint of fear seeing a great eye of flame that simply felt wrong in the universe.

BANG!

**"Ash nazg u barash ulub draut agh ishi the burzum krimp ul."**

_One Ring to crush their light and in the darkness bind them._

The last strike of the hammer proved to be the last. It was the one where he poured all his malice, cruelty, and wrath of his very being into the ring, and upon impact a visible blue wave of pure Force energy unleashed itself. Rock of the mountain cracked like glass, and the magma below was forcefully simmered down. The wave of Force energy continued to expand across the surface of Mustafar. In its wake, every volcano suddenly erupted and every tectonic plate below was shaking or crumbling apart into smaller pieces. Mines of companies were unable to last as magna erupted and drowned them in fire. That day, over one million workers died in an instant. No survivors.

Outside the reaches of the galaxy, a massive fleet of ships of organic make were flying through the void of space. They are the Yuuzhon Vong, a people bent on conquest and war. This thirst of blood was caused by the Force rejecting them via the destruction of their homeworld, leaving thr Vong in constant pain. The Vong had destroyed the galaxy they camd from and had this eons long journey to conquer another.

Such thoughts of conquest were momentarily cut off. Pain and anger were drowned by inexplicable unease, or even fear. Despite cut off from the Force, the whole race could feel its screams and the tremor that shook the universe. Destiny itself has been changed, and no one can stop the rise that will come.

(End Song)

Sauron was not in the least bit effective for that power was his own and only his own. The dust and ash built up from the blast settled down enough for his mortal eyes to take in the Maiar's greatest creation. The mighty anchor that Sauron had forged from Sith Alchemy from durasteel the best of Hutt money can buy had crumbled into dust. Only a singular pillar remained from the construct of black metal where stood his new One Ring.

The Maiar did not waste time to pick up the ring in his right hand covered in a black metal gauntlet with claw-like fingers. He marveled in glee at his creation as he caressed the ring between his thumb and index finger. No words could put in the amount of joy Sauron felt at how perfect his One Ring was in both the power it held and the will reflected from its creator that poured his soul into it. This new One Ring was more than the original that he created in Arda from the fires of Mt. Doom. Sauron had scoured the galaxy of planets the held powerful connections to the Dark Side, such as Korriban, Exegol, and Dathomir. From them, he collected metals from each planet and infused them in the Dark Side. In his journey, Sauron had also found tombs of the ancient Sith via the Dark Side calling to him, allowing the Maiar to have a good grasp on the teachings of the Sith from their holocrons and spirts. One such use was when he found the tomb of T'zarkan the Ever-knowing, who made his life to hoarde Sith holocrons, and one which had a reference to a weapon known as the Star Forge.

He had spent the last nine years creating his new empire with only the power of the Force and the wit of an ancient Maiar that proved his title of the Deceiver. Sauron first went into the deserts of Tatooine to unite the Sand People under his rule via his strength, even making them worship him as a god in mortal flesh. It proved that while the Sand People in individual tribes were a nuisance to the Hutt clans, but united they were the true rulers of the desert planet as an unstoppable horde. In the first year, Sauron scoured and pillaged advanced settlements owned by the Hutts as well as rallying slaves to his side and stealing their space-faring ships.

The second year he had Tatooine under his unofficial control since forcing Jabba the Hutt to abide to him while putting up a front to hide Sauron's rising conquest. There was no need to bring up other factions in his play then, not yet anyway. From then, he created Flesh Pits and with the help of Sith Alchemy revived his army of the Uruk once again using the Sand People themselves who were more than happy to sacrifice themselves. With his ever-growing army, Sauron took over the Hutt empire from the inside out, using the Force to crush their fleets and his space-advanced Uruk armies that were unstoppable now armed with advanced weaponry of laser rifles combined with their cruel thirst for slaughter. He slew through multiple Hutt clans or either had them utterly submit to his will to put a false front as well. It took five years, but Sauron had now owned the entire Hutt Empire that had stayed unchanging for over 50,000 years, and the rest of the galaxy was none the wiser.

The multitude of slaves under the Hutts became his military composed of minds of various fields. He already had a ragtag group of engineers that were thankful for Sauron's liberation to start designing new ships for a standard fleet. It was a slow process given they weren't exactly professional, but Sauron excelled in patience. His thoughts went back to the One Ring in his grasp, a band of black metal with red writing on the surface that gave a presence of pure evil. Sauron slipped the ring on his right middle ringer and instantly felt power rushing through him. Behind his helm, Sauron's face was split in a maniacal smile as he felt the power of his soul, the power of the Maiar, rise to the surface. Reality was forced by his will and roaring flames came to life around him, giving him the appearance of a giant eye with his body as the slit pupil of pure shadow. Finally, the power he craved since his defeat by the last alliance of Elves and Men returned to him.

The high of the power subsided into a low thrum at his very core. Sauron stared at his right hand now holding his favored One Ring, savoring the sight and making a mental note to never have his finger sliced off again. How he fell for that shall forever be the biggest humiliation in his existence. But now... now was the time to start his conquest.

First things first, Sauron needed a bigger army. The problem of ground troops was not necessary with Tatooine still nurturing more armies of the Uruk. Sauron even recreated his device from his past life in Arda that created a veil of shadow in the sky, and now multiple parts of Tatooine were now barren lands resembling Mordor where the Uruk armies can flourish and beasts such as the Krayt Dragon were mutated by the Dark Side energies making these lands into beasts for his own purposes. So far on that front, the Maiar had recreated trolls, Olog-hai, and fell-beasts. The Uruk still put up the discipline of the sword, and advanced armor and weapons were shipped to the planet where his army quickly learn to use them for deadly efficiency.

The actual problem was a fleet. Designing a fleet was one thing, but actual construction was another. Sauron wanted an instant creation of these advanced ships to overwhelm the rest of the galaxy. Thankfully, there was such a possibility in a reference to a super-weapon known as the Star Forge, found from a holocron that contained what was known as a partial piece of a Star Map. He had assigned the task of finding this weapon to a close agent of Sauron.

A blissful sigh left Sauron's lips. The time for pondering can happen at a later time and now he needed to focus on the present. Sauron walked back to the doorway, his task done with. As he walked, Sauron raised his fist in the air with the fingers in a tightening motion. His powerful pull on the Force caused cracks to appear in the walls of the mountain around him and became increasingly frequent the more Sauron's fist tightened. Finally, Sauron slammed the hand down and the whole top of the mountain collapsed behind him to bury the pool of magma below.

There Sauron stood at the cliff beyond the doorway, looking over the hellish landscape of Mustafar. All of the mountaintops erupted at once to spew lava into the growing rivers below. He marveled the world of fire and ash that once was a dream of Sauron to see the cities of men to look like in his reign. A world that Morgoth himself would envy to be in Sauron's place to enjoy the pure destruction and darkness suffused in the planet.

But such thoughts cannot take the priority as to what Sauron put his attention back to. His yellow eyes of fire behind his helm locked on another figure dressed in black. It was a cloak stylized to his faithful servants the Nazgul only the cloth was much more pristine to give it an ebony shine. The cloak was roomy enough to hide the black plated armor underneath with only a peak of he solid chest plate.

The hood was pulled back revealing a young human male with slick black hair falling down his shoulders and the front of his pointed ears. His skin was awfully pale and his lips formed into a sneer. His facial features were quite unblemished and unspoiled due to his age of at least fifteen years, yet his built with proper figure and muscle for combat. His eyes were a cold dark purple, but the eyes had the odd addition of black veins around them. This was caused by the dark energies running through the boy's veins thanks to the ring worn on the index finger of his left hand. A Ring of Power to be exact that gave the servant powers of the Nazgul at the cost to serve Sauron ultimately.

Sauron had long forgotten the name of the boy he once found on one of the slave oriented worlds of the Hutts he dominated. Specifically, Sauron found the boy in one of the privately owned slave pens of a rich Hutt he recently had given to his Uruk to feast on slug. The boy was hunched over the bodies of his dead parents then, but it was the feel of power he generated. The storm of emotions that the child unleashed revealed him to be strong in the Force like the former Maiar himself. There was no reason to abandon the child with such strength, and thus put the child under his wing. All to become the first in the revival of Sauron's deadliest servants, the Nazgul.

By all accounts, Sauron had made that boy into his apprentice of the Sith, but to him he was entirely different. He trained the boy harshly into powerful servant to bring the best of his power to weaponize, and made sure the boy was a cruel soul to kill any without hesitation. When he was ready, Sauron 'awarded' him with the first of new Rings of Power to remake the Nazgul, and by Sith tradition named him Darth Malus.

Malus, the first of the new Nazgul, immediately bowed his head before the Dark Lord of the Sith. His face was void of emotion except for a slight frown that gave him a grim look. Sauron was welcome to know of Malus' undying loyalty to him, and the former Maiar didn't need to pull on his will via the Ring of Power he wore to do so.

"Rise, my faithful servant." Sauron spoke, his voice oddly smooth than it was deep behind his helm and despite the fact his mortal form towered at 6'4".

"My lord." Said Malus as he eyed the One Ring on his master's finger, his voice deep and slightly rough. "So that is it then. No matter how small it is, it is hard to believe that it alone holds such tremendous power only you are worthy of wielding."

"Well put, Malus." Sauron replied, moving his left hand to take hold of the mask part of his helm.

With an audible click, the face plate that hid him away came off into the grip of his hands. He slid it down and held the plate in his left hand, revealing a face that was simply impossible to replicate. It was the face that Sauron took long ago in his 'fair' form featuring perfect smooth skin, solid jawline, silky long black hair, and the complete lack of baby fat. In simpler terms, Sauron's face of his mortal body was as beautiful as the elves of Arda, a small comfort for Sauron's irritation to be stuck in a body of flesh. The white hair was result of enhancing his body through Sith rituals of channeling the Dark Side through him, making muscles bulge and his overall growth to go above average. And this is to mention that his mortal body is of nineteen years of age.

"Any news of the outside galaxy that needs my concern?" Sauron asked as his own knowledge of the present events in the grand scheme of things in the galaxy were outdated by over half a year.

Malus nodded. "There has been talk of unrest within the governing body of the Republic known as the Senate. Our own intel gathers that several sectors will secede from the Senate and declare war on the Republic itself. It brings more suspicion of upcoming war with the revelations of one known as Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master that abandoned the order and reclaimed his noble birth. He has been the voice for those multiple factions going against the Republic."

"Hmm, so war is on the horizon." Sauron mused, slightly off put the fact a war was starting _without _his meddling in the affairs. "Then it is obvious what our next move is."

"My lord?" Wondered Malus with a quirked eyebrow.

"I see the galaxy consumed in unrelenting fire in this war." Sauron said, his eyes in a daze as he peered into the Force. "They will all burn in fires that consume entire worlds. All the good will fall, but I see a new order will rise from it all. While the fools slaughter themselves in war sparked from ugly truth and covered with sweet lies, we shall build our own force. We shall show them the true machine of war by the sword and the spear and the iron hulk of our ships of the Uruk."

Sauron can see it in fact. From Mustafar across the vast distance of stars to the worlds of the 'Hutt' empire, Sauron looked as his army of the Uruk continued to build for war. From the fires of their industry fueled by perpetual war to come, they hammered upon molten metal to create the sword to gut their enemies and built the rifles to slaughter them from afar. Low in intelligence they may be, but even the orc will adapt to space-faring technology as long as there is war to come.

Malus dared not voice doubts as he heard the ambitious words of his master, and crushed any that threatened to pop up. For over five years, Sauron was the epitome of the galaxy itself. He was a being of both untamed power and unmatched intellect, and Malus should be glad to be in his service for the power he gave to him.

"How shall we accomplish this, my lord?" Malus said. "To construct such a fleet can take a decade. Time we don't have in the impending conflict that will find us out."

"I've already decided on the solution." Sauron assured. "Tell me, what news from Azura?"

Azura, or as her full name goes Darth Azura, is Sauron's most recent apprentice in the Force and the second member to the new Nazgul. She was another straggler strong in the Force Sauron found two years ago in the aftermath of conquering Nal Hutta. He discovered the girl trapped in a metal compartment for a home that was being crushed in on itself by the pressure of her power. The reason of such raw power being unleashed in the Force was being fueled by fear as prior to his Sauron's successful conquest she was going to be sold as a concubine to a Hutt. Ironically, her Force powers awakened by her fear drove the Hutts off in fright of falling victim to her.

Since 'saving' the human girl into his service, he also trained her up in the apprenticeship of the Sith. She was given the name Darth Azura on the day Sauron forged her Ring of Power. While not as good in raw swordsmanship as Malus, Azura proved to excel in espionage and spy work. For her talents, Sauron had sent her on a quest to recover the rest of the Star Maps to eventually lead to the famed Star Forge used by an ancient Sith by the name of Revan to overwhelm the Old Republic long ago due to its capability of creating whole fleets in less than a year.

"Yes, I have a received a report this morning in fact." Malus answered as he took on one knee.

His right hand fumbled in the confines of his cloak and pulled out a cylindrical device. A click of a button and a miniature image of Darth Azura herself appeared floating above it. Unlike most holograms, the devices such as the one Malus owned were more advanced, allowing holograms to have better life-like appearance instead of blue light projection.

Like Malus, Azura wore the ebony cloak that masked most of her figure, but she was noticeably small in stature due to the fact Azura was only twelve years of age. She wore clawed gauntlets and pointy metal boots, and her cloak was open to reveal the battle armor she wore underneath. Azura did not have her hood on, revealing a very young face of porcelain skin, golden eyes of the Sith, and a cascade of black hair that had noticeable red highlights, a feature that revealed she had ancestry of a Mandalorian clan. Her lightsaber, stylized hilt with scaled patterns of red and black with one black marble pommel on one end, was noticeably hanging at her waist. As soon as the message was playing, Azura took a kneeling position in submission to Sauron as she assumed.

"Lord Sauron." Azura said, her voice slightly distorted. "I have finally finished the Star Map per your grand wishes, and as you have ordered I have sent the Star Map in this message for your personal use. I have not dared to look at it, and I have made my way back to Mordor."

The projections of Darth Azura disappeared and was replaced with a 3D projection of the map of the galaxy with a diameter matching Sauron's height. It was the same as every map of the galaxy except for one small detail of hyperspace pathway going from Tatooine in the northeastern reaches of wild space where Sauron's prize awaited. Malus did not hesitate to offer his communicator that held the map to Sauron.

As soon as the Dark Lord pocketed the device, the whole land suffered from an earth-shattering quake as the tectonic plates of Mustafar's crust were slipping in the magma like soap. Eruptions of the world's blood of molten rock spewed forth from every crevice. Rivers of lava were quickly starting to become lakes and possibly seas if the tectonic activity continued. The worst part of the situation for the planet is that the same occurrence was happening all over the planet, thus making sure whatever populous was left was annihilated and provided a good excuse to the sudden death when the Republic finds out. Only Malus and Sauron were spared because of the Black Speech made Sith Runes engraved into the dock that repelled the natural dangers of Mustafar with the Force. They unfortunately would not last long.

"It is time that we leave this land of fire before its wrath turns on us." Sauron said.

Malus nodded in a bow. "Yes, my master."

They soon boarded the craft, an XS Stock light freighter to be exact painted in black and red instead of the usual tarnished chrome with stripes of pale yellow. Inside, the interior was outfitted with a more advanced decor with shining white walls and a black floor. The systems of the freighter were upgraded from the crude construction of the Hutts to a cleaner layout, especially the lack of system errors that needed custom work-arounds as bounty hunters would use.

The ion engines ignited and lifted the ship into the air, just in time to escape the destruction of the constructed dock as well as the total eruption of the volcano itself. Malus, acting as the pilot with Sauron sitting behind on a raised, activated the afterburners to soar out of Mustafar's atmosphere in seconds. Now in space, the freighter's engines gave off a familiar hum before it completely disappeared into hyperspace towards Sauron's empire, leaving a planet glowing orange from the fires it spewed all at once.

Thirty minutes later, a Republic ship would enter the space of Mustafar to collect precious minerals only to find to their horror every form of life was extinguished in the magma flows of Mustafar. That day would mark as a dark 'tragedy' in galactic history that took millions of lives. If only they knew how all those lives were lost because of one entity entirely.

* * *

**I don't expect this story to go long. In fact, I belive I will get out at most 35 chapters for completion because I will mostly skip over the events of the Clone Wars. But know this, the Clone Wars will forever be different as Sauron's faction enters the scene. **

**Another reason I will write this shorter than expected is that I am planning of having Exiled Light being the sequel to this story. For those who don't know, Exiled Light is a RWBY and Star Wars crossover story I am planning where Ruby is the descendant of Revan, Bastila Shan, and Meetra Surik, making her one of the most powerful in the Force. That overall plot will revolve around the Empire and the ultimate confrontation of Ruby, RWBY, and JNPR facing off against the Nazgul and Sauron himself to stop his tyranny.**

**Up next is Chapter 3: The Star Forge**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review and I wish you a Happy New Year.**


	3. New Perceptions

**Disclaimer: ****The following is a fan-based parody. ****Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney (which will own the world soon). Lord of the Rings, the Silmarils, and the Hobbit are the creation of Tolkien****. Please support the official release.**

_"I don't understand. You created the Rings of Power for Sauron!?'"_

_"At that time, our goals were the same. To fix a land broken by generations of war. Too late did I realize my folly in trusting him, or his lust for domination."_

_-_Exchange between Talion the Grave-walker and Celebrimbor.

**Chapter 3: New Perceptions**

For the Maiar, very few things of the world can actually catch his appreciation. The void of space exceeded that by miles. Ever since first getting onto a ship and soaring into the cosmos themselves, it never ceases to amaze him how vast the universe. Sauron felt as though he was part of the numerous stars that surrounded his. Operating his personal vessel SC300-Silver on an automatic course, it never ceased to amaze Sauron the unrivaled beauty of space.

Those were thoughts for another time. With a few simple presses of a button, the hum of the ships systems intensified. Azura's complete Star Map was already uploaded into the ship's navigation system, or whatever they called it. Sauron still could never understand the strange contraptions of this reality. He'd rather use his own devices from his craft now made into the Force, and luckily is still a cut above the rest. Anakin may have been the annoying runt of a mortal, but it irked Sauron that he had him beat at mechanics. The next Sauron knew, Anakin was going to create weapons of mass destruction. Considering the vision into the future he had, that may not be far from the truth.

Sauron felt himself lurch as his craft reached maximum velocity and entered hyperspace. It was weird to Sauron of this extra dimension that allowed travel faster than light itself. All he could see was a vast array of lights colliding as one around him as if he were in a bright tunnel. The former Maiar idly thought if this what the mortals in Arda saw when they died, ascending above the stars to be in the land of paradise with the Vanir and Eru Illuvatar.

They did not matter to Sauron, except Morgoth. Not anymore. He was out of their reach, unleashing him on a new reality to reshape. To wage war, to conquer, to make his rule. Perhaps at another time he would've thought this a second chance of a new life.

He never could get rid of what Anakin said all those years ago. That being alone was the same as not existing. How he absolutely _hated _those words. Sauron will not be forgotten much less nonexistent. He will carve a legacy into the very universe by his own two hands and the One Ring he has recreated. But as much as Sauron told that to himself there was undeniable truth in those words that still ached him to this day.

In the end, when Sauron sits on the throne of an Empire that puts fear into his enemies, it is still a lonely throne. The Dark Lord has always been alone, his own subordinates not counting. For eons, Sauron never realized or was bothered by it, but in this new life the words of Anakin still persist with vigor. How making himself completely alone is the same as not existing, just like what had almost happened to him in the void. Sauron never wanted to ever experience that again, but how does one not be alone?

Sauron growled outloud. Hyperspace travel was still taking a while, and he had gone by himself. Therefore, Sauron was left to his own thoughts and they always had a knack of dragging off ever since he was placed in a mortal body. Reforging the One Ring helped bring the Maiar in his soul, but everything else about him from his mind and body was still very alien to him. Especially in his more earlier years when he had these infuriating urges that he could not place. Only that, to his humiliation, Sauron could not stop himself staring at any feminine body when just any amount skin was shown. It never bothered him before as a Maiar, but being stuck in flesh is still so fucking confusing!

Sauron resorted to meditation to ease his mind, closing his eyes from the brilliant light show outside his cockpit. The flow of time warped for Sauron cutting himself off from the outside world. Through this the Dark Lord mastered patience as he had for former long life. With the One Ring, Sauron's immortality was restored.

Then he delved into the Force and searched through the galaxy of whatever caught his interests. It was not hard to find the biggest singularity in the Force being his brother now bathed in light bit a shimmer of grey surrounding it. A flash of irritation signified Sauron's annoyance that his twin matched him in the Force, but their development was still worlds apart. While Anakin was a beacon of light, the rest were insignificant with just a few rare exceptions. In comparison, most of the Jedi were tiny dim stars and their light felt hollow with their emotions tucked away.

They are utter fools. Sauron's brief time on the planets such as Korriban and Dromund Kaas informed them how those fell to the Dark Side. How they took advantage of the feelings of the Jedi. This generation was vulnerable to corruption as they never took time to understand much less accept emotions. The Dark Lord's own experience when fighting the kingdoms of men showed him the significance of emotions. His own malice kept him alive.

The beep from his cockpit alerted Sauron of the end of his journey. Snapping out of his meditation, Sauron watched the ship fall out of hyperspace. He did know nor cared how much time had passed. His only concern was that his prize was in reach.

It was a lonely system his craft found itself in. A blue sun blazed bright in the center of the system with only four planets in orbit. The closest to the sun was a burning catastrophe. The other three however were much more hospitable with the second and largest sporting oceans and green lasts with some spots of black deserts. The third was red in color featuring ice caps instead of seas, and the last was unique holding a halo of golden plasma orbiting the planet and gave it warmth.

But levitating beside the sun was a massive space station. Four claw-like extensions were built on top and bottom upon a central, spherical structure. Sauron can sense there was much more to it in the Force. The very metal was heavy in the cosmic power, yet lay dormant waiting for someone to unlock its secrets. Someone like him.

Sauron carefully piloted his ship to a still open dock shown by a slip of blue shielding on the sphere. The ship passed harmlessly into the dark dock, and for the first time in over four thousand years a living person has stepped foot on the station. It was awfully dark within the Star Forge, but it never did bother Sauron.

His path was clear before him as clear as day hearing a whisper in the Force. Dark whispers of seductive power that the station possessed making promises to give him the galaxy. Sauron paid no mind to such nonsense; he made his own promises of conquest. That was the challenge of the way of the Sith to dominate the power of the Dark Side rather than be consumed to its whispers of power. Those that failed became the propaganda for the Jedi of what made the Sith to be as murdering berserkers. There was some truth to that, but a true master of the Dark Side can be more refined than that.

His footsteps echoed through the black halls giving further impact by his metal boots. There was something comforting to Sauron that his steps carried such heavy weight to intimidate his enemies in his advance. He missed those days when the former Maiar had a physical form that towered over any man by eight feet wielding a mace to obliterate a whole line with one swing. Speaking of which, Sauron was still trying to recreate his black mace so he can get back to crushing bone.\

Finally, Sauron reached the end of the road. Prying a bulkhead open with the Force, Sauron found himself in massive abyss like chamber that reached over a hundred meters high and evenly so below. There was only one path being a durasteel bridge leading to... a genuine and amused smile graced his face. Of all things, it was a throne that awaited sat in front of some sort of computer projecting digital solid light. Sauron could feel the Force pulse from the throne and the console, and he did not waste making his approach. The scenery around him changed like a mist taking shapes of people while reality became murky.

Sauron knew this phenomenon as Force Echo, which occurs when stepping into an area suffused in the energies of a powerful Force user. Questions to this identity were answered when Sauron looked back to once he came to find an elderly man. He was tall, broadly built, and stood straight with more than enough energy than meets the eye. He wore armor in white and gold fit for an emperor. His face sported a neatly trimmed white beard.

His eyes on the other hand were unnatural: a dark sulfur with a ring of red. Such eyes can only be the result of those deep in the Dark Side. Sauron sensed he was powerful, incredibly so that the very Force Echo this man produced put weight on his shoulders. It brought the question how powerful this Sith was in life.

_"How curious to see one other has found the weapon of Revan."_

It was a rarity that Sauron can be caught by surprise, but this was one of those times. The ghost of the Sith locked onto Sauron, giving the Dark Lord a true feeling of the being's power. An echo it may be, but still significant to be able to mold the surroundings.

_"What a curious specimen." _The Sith commented, walking around Sauron. _"You are very powerful, yet your rage is tempered. Not common in Sith, who rather succumb to the Dark Side. Yet, there is something... foreign about you. Though your body and mind are flesh and mortal, I feel that your soul is entirely different. Or rather, it is too ancient."_

"I have no time to play with words of a wraith." Sauron growled, turning back to his prize. "This is my hour."

His march was halted by a physical force, and he looked down to find that the specter, now in front of him, with his hand pressed on against his chest. Sauron's surprise increased that this late Force-user's effect was so paramount that his very memory was able to put physical force on him. But it also served to rile up the Dark Lord's irritation.

"Who are you?" Growled Sauron, his eyes burning a fearsome orange behind his mask.

_"I was once the most powerful Sith in the universe." _Spoke the now identified Sith. _"I have had many names with many faces, but my spirit is as eternal as the stars themselves. Darth Tennebrae were one of my significant names, but you may also know me as Emperor Vitiate of the Eternal Empire."_

Yes, that name rang a bell in Sauron's head. If there was a man to gain Sauron's respect, it was this specter right here. He was less of a man and more as a pure force of dark destruction given manifestation. Records portray him that even at birth he was cold, a sign that he was born to be of the Dark Side, and he was the lone man to have put the fear into the famous Grey Lord known as Revan. His most famous accomplishment was Vitiate's discovery of immortality, something that was lost to Sauron until he reforged the One Ring to forcibly pull the Force in to give him strength and vitality.

But Sauron was not some sort of Sith Acolyte to bow in an echo's presence. Their time has past and was meaningless to him now.

"Out of the way, old man." Sauron said, projecting his malice through the Force. "You know what I come for."

_"Of course I do." _Vitiate said, his face unfazed. _"The power of the Star Forge. The power to rule. The power to dominate ultimately. Such is the way of the Sith, or so says history. But I find that with you... I feel bland. Unoriginal. Because despite whatever power you have, you still make yourself the same among many that have come before you."_

Sauron responded to Vitiate's words by blasting the specter with a wave of red fire shot out of the Dark Lord's outstretched hand. This spell of Pyrokinesis was possible through the Force, and much like Sith Lightning channeled Sauron's hate and malice to make his victims burn. The flames did effect the specter of Vitiate, but there was none of the lovely screams he loved to hear. Only that through the fire Vitiate still stared at Sauron with disappointment in his eyes. As though he was beneath them.

That only served to infuriate Sauron even more. What right did they have to place him per status quo? He was not some normal Sith or such, but a spirit of a Maiar reborn into a body of flesh from a recent life that spanned eons of conquest upon the world of Arda. They should be praising him for his power alone!

_"How could someone so old be so narrow?" _Interrupted a voice, this time feminine in nature. _"Is conquest all that is on your mind?"_

Sauron swiftly turned around, fury threatening to explode his mask apart. In Vitiate's place was a human woman of fair features and short black hair. Her clothee were rather drawl with simple brown robes adorning figure. Instead of the cold and malice of the Dark Side, the woman radiated warmth and comfort of the Light Side as if stretching out an offering hand.

A hand that Sauron metaphorically slapped aside as the Dark Side radiating off him in waves. The specter Jedi of the past did not flinch from the power.

"You know nothing!" Sauron barked.

_"I see enough, fallen Maiar." _Spoke the voice, getting shocked eyes that this ghost actually _knew _what he was. _"You are set on this path, but do you even know the end? Do you know what you want to achieve?"_

Sauron had enough of the farce, the One Ring glowing a sinister red in his rage. Flames danced off the metal and cape of his outfit till an inferno exploded off his body. The Pyrokinesis summoned through the Force pushed away the foreign Force eddies that have chosen to hamper his progress. Nothing will stop his rise as the Dark Lord of the stars, especially words aimed at the failures or so-called flaws of his life. They can never understand!

"I will have my dominion." Sauron muttered outloud, his voice deep as the abyss as he stretched his hand to the throne. "I will have my rule over the stars. And then there will be perfection and order."

But as soon as Sauron touched the throne that would connect him to the Star Forge via the Force, his vision went white. He felt ice cold water wash over him for a moment before Sauron felt the sensation of soft sand beneath his heel. Blinking his eyes to fix his vision, Sauron no longer found himself in the dark chamber of the Star Forge. He stood in the last place he would find himself in. A beach of white shores before a large bay. Greenery and nature were rich all around him, begging for him to _admir-_burn and _bas-_consume in darkness.

_'What... What was that just now?' _Sauron thought, confounded. _'Why did I feel so... at peace?'_

He resorted to the One Ring to draw on the extra malice, but found to his dismay that it wasn't there! In fact, he wasn't in his black armor and instead wearing fair white garbs of the elves. Sauron no longer had his helm and revealed his handsome features of long black hair and a fair face. Panic started to settle in, but checking himself he still had a connection to the Force, and in turn his power.

_'Where am I!?' _Thought Sauron, but his answer came when he looked to the mouth of the bay.

Flanking each side of the bay were very familiar statues that the Dark Lord never thought he would see. They were statues of elves, holding pikes in guard for the opening. And upon the horizon was a brilliant golden glow of light. Terror filled Sauron for he knew this light. He thought he had escaped the judgement meant upon him. He vowed to never even look upon the West where out there at sea his kin waiting to bring his fate. But being so close to these shores and to the light where they waited was enough to illicit the fear in Sauron for he knew what fate would be upon him.

"How cowardly you are." A voice, masculine and muffled, spoke behind Sauron. "You begged to your own brothers for mercy and they gave you the right to be judged."

Sauron whipped his head around, fear replaced by wrath ready to tear apart whoever called him a coward. A tall man stood before them wearing dark grey robes fit for combat, a garb that could only come from the galaxy Sauron was reborn in. No amount was shown with black gloves covering his head, a hood to hide his air, and a red Mandalorian mask to hide his face. At his waist hanging from a belt were two lightsaber hilts.

"I'd say that is generous considering what you've done." Continued the stranger. "They could have killed you on the spot. Yet you lied and stayed away so you never can face such shame. And you call yourself a Dark Lord."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Roared Sauron.

Using Pyrokinesis, Sauron blasted a red inferno from his hand ready to burn whatever contraption the Force had summoned before him. The entity did not move, unperturbed by the imminent death racing towards him. The masked man looked as though he was sighing in exasperation and held his left palm forward. An invisible bubble of the Force projected from the man by five feet away and effortlessly protected him against the burning onslaught.

When the man pulled on the Force in his remaining hand, Sauron was perplexed by what he sensed. It felt both Light and Dark surging towards the man, but they didn't battle for supremacy. To Sauron's shock, the two polar opposites _mixed, _creating greater power from the combination. His concentration was broken and he was left unprepared when the man released the built up energy in Force Blast so intense that it cracked like thunder. Sauron was sent flying like pebble bouncing off the water from the power alone in the Force Blast. He would've eventually sunk into the depths of the water if an invisible grip on Sauron's entire body didn't keep him floating above the surface, courtesy of the strange entity.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mairon." The man admonished, waving a single finger. "Violence begets violence after all, especially when we can be civil with words. Something you can appreciate after all. Then again, your constant delusions of conquest seemed to have dulled your common senses."

With a flick of his hand, Sauron was pulled back to shore and unceremoniously dropped back onto the beach. Sand flew up in the air, getting stuck in Sauron's hair and his clothes. Eyes bleeding a fearsome crimson to match the fires of Mt. Doom glared upon the man as if in some intricate way to turn him into ash. Despite the mask, the man only seemed amused.

"Not so high and mighty, are you 'Lord of the Sand?'" The man commented.

Sauron could not stop his left eye from twitching. Was this low-life making a joke out of him!? If there was a way, and he will find one, the former Maiar was going to skin him alive. And then he paused when he remembered that this man knew _that _name. Mairon, his first and real name given to him by Eru Illuvatar when he was created. No one in eons in Arda remembered Sauron's original name, so how was this possible?

"What - are - you?" Sauron demanded/asked.

"Oh yes, that is the question, isn't it?" Mused the man, the Force of both Light and Dark swirling around him. "I am the manifestation that is beyond the imagination of Jedi and Sith. I have been savior and conqueror. I was Jedi Knight and then a Sith Lord, but I never belonged to either order. I shall always stand alone, neither light or dark. You have never faced the likes of me. I am the Grey Lord, the Voice of the Force. I am Revan."

It clicked in Sauron's mind and all he could do was stare at the masked man basking the Force. Everyone who studied the Force knew the name of Revan. A name so profound his fame lasted for four thousand years still because of his accomplishments that known in the eras after could match. His name went down in the Force as the only one to have mastered the Force in its purest form, both Light and Dark. Jedi shunned the knowledge of Revan in his days as a Sith Lord despite him being the reason the Republic was around, but Sith on the other hand worshipped Revan for hundreds of generations trying to follow in his footsteps to attain the same power he had. To the Sith, Revan was power incarnate as he was in some ways the Force incarnate in all sides and shapes.

"What do you want with me?" Sauron said, his eyes more analytical of this development. "Surely, there is more to this meeting than to stop my acquirement of the Star Forge."

"Quite the sharp mind, as I would have expected from the race of the Maiar." Revan said, noticing Sauron's eyes twitch in mild fury and confusion how he came by such information. "Don't tell me you doubt the reach of the Force ever since you have become used to it. For the Force has a will of its own, and its reach of knowledge and time is limitless even to something as foreign as yourself.

"And as to answer your inquiry, it's more of a yes and no. I myself in the Force was typically... unnerved some other ambitious Sith had sought out the weapon. The last time that happened, my sworn enemy, the Sith Emperor of that time, had found it, but the galaxy is fortunate that his ego was too big to use the weapon that once belonged to me. Yet, we are having this meeting simply to talk. Despite how powerful and cunning you make yourself ought to be, you are no different than every ambitious and power-hungry Sith Lord that has come before you. I sense that the very definition of conquest has been on your mind, twisted it to be so narrow. It makes you blind to the workings of the world around you. And I, or rather the Force, wants to get rid of the narrow."

Rage filled Sauron yet again at the insinuation by the manifestation of Revan. To call him a fool, a being who has lived through eons and seen the deaths of kingdoms of both elves and men, was preposterous. He knew his goals well to make his dominion over everything the light touched. Using his rage, Sauron called on the limits of the Force, and as a result his Pyrokinesis surrounded his body till he was masked away in both shadow and flame.

Then, the flames and shadow grew taller from the six feet of height to a towering darkness of over eight feet. When the flames dispersed, it was hardly to say Sauron was a man anymore, and instead there was a tower of black metal of a humanoid body. The very same body that earned his infamy and plagued the nightmares of Arda as Sauron the Dark Lord of Mordor, and all complimenting the pitch black mace in his hand.

This Force technique that Sauron called upon was his own creation to what he deemed to be called Force Reality. An ultimate usage of the Force that connected the soul to the physical realm to shape it to his desires. That meant altering his own body to the same image of darkness and terror that was the Lord of the Rings.

**"Fool!?" **Sauron roared, his presence booming over the beaches. **"You dare call me fool?! I have caused the deaths of entire kingdoms. I've set the earth scorched in fires and war at my beck and call. I have commanded legions of conquest and you dare you call me!?"**

Despite the sheer terror Sauron radiated in his original form, so much that the Light around him dimmed, Revan did not quiver. All he did was glance up at Sauron's helm, cross his arms...

... And shrugged. "Eh, if you want to call yourself an idiot then go right ahead."

That was the last straw. With a cry of rage, Sauron lifted his massive mace over his head and swung it down to squash the Grey Lord. In return, Revan summoned twin lightsabers to his hands and ignited them in blades of beautiful violet and crimson red. He crossed them together to block the incoming strike of the mace, holding it less than foot away from his face. Sand flew up in the air from the force of the blow, but Revan did not relent an inch.

Finding his own strength insufficient to match the giant, Revan instead pivoted off his feet, using Sauron's own strength against him to overextend his blow. The Grey Lord was nothing but a blur to Sauron as he twisted around the Maiar. He tried to defend his side knowing he was going to attack, but it was too late when Revan's purple lightsaber struck his left ankle. Fortunately, the blow was not enough to melt through the dark metal, but it was enough of a painful blow to bring Sauron to his knees. He quickly lifts his head, using the pain to fuel his rage and the Dark Side, only to stop once feeling the twin lightsabers close to his throat.

"Tell me, Sauron, why are you so driven to this conquest for so long?" Revan wondered. "What is your endgame?"

"To bring perfection and order to the world." Sauron said with a hint of passion. "That has always been my goal, and my Master made me realize how the world was flawed. I need to conquer it."

Revan chuckled. "How amusing. You're so much of a Sith, you even had a master that twisted you for his own goals."

At that, Sauron stilled his movements. Mostly Sauron had nothing but reverence to the god that showed him the truth and his ways of conquest. Yet, a very small part of him, the one that was still Mairon of the Vala Aule the Smith, suspected that he had been used for Morgoth's own plans. While his former peers praised his love of order and perfection, it was also a glaring weakness that led to his fall to darkness as that love was turned into an obsession.

"You believe in perfection so strongly, you have become blind to the hard truth of the matter." Revan said, his tone sage-like. "That hard truth is that perfection does not exist, and rather imperfection is an importance to the universe as a whole. That is how life is possible as our sentience is a mix of light and dark, making us all grey no matter how bright or dark we try ourselves to be. That balance makes us alive.

"You are no exception. It is what makes you alive, Sauron because you are imperfect yourself. If you are perfect as you claim, then why is it you have failed in your conquest each time. Even when you had the power of the One Ring, you still lost to a host of people, all imperfect. They won because they embrace that imperfection, and it is how they can never stagnate. If by some chance you do have your promised dominion, I can see that it will soon fall into disarray for your so-called perfection. Your empire will still and decay like a corpse till all that is left is you on a lonely throne. Forever alone."

Alone! Alone!? The very sound of the word had a profound effect on Sauron, dimming his anger with fear. Why did that word have such an effect on him!? The Dark Lord of Sauron, afraid of isolation!? He wanted to scream in rage and tear him apart, but then the images of the void came back to him. How the darkness, the same thing that he coveted, surrounded him to consume him completely into nothingness, not even a memory being left behind.

It was a pathetic sight to see. The might Maiar lost strength in his form. Revan chose to release the Maiar as Sauron sank to his knees and his body transformed back to his fair form without the use of Force Reality.

"You see it, don't you?" Revan said. "The darkness will lead to only what you fear most. You will only be ruling by yourself and only on your own will. And then eventually, your rule will kill out the rest of the galaxy."

"Don't you dare try and bring me back to the light!" Sauron barked. "I will never go back!"

"I am not trying to make you change sides, Sauron." Revan consoled. "I am trying to tell you that you are not all darkness, and that not all your actions should follow that path. I can see it, the one that used to be Mairon of the Vala Aule, is still there. The same Maiar who was unique among his peers because while his kin carved stone and jewel-"

For some odd reason, Sauron was drawn to look at the sky above. The once blue immediately shifted to night black and the whole sky was filled with the beautiful myriad of stars. He could not keep his eyes away from the many lights that just seemed so perfect. So flawless in the sky, making the earth obsolete. Sauron had never seen the stars of Arda for eon until his rebirth, but he was always captivated by it.

"-you marveled the stars in the sky." Revan continued. "You thought them to be more perfect than anything on the earth, and so you sought to turn jewels into stars on the ground. They gave you company and made the Maiar known as Mairon. Your quest of conquest that you sought after will not bring the end you want. No, it is rather you no longer know the end any longer."

"As I said, is it useless to sway me!" Sauron reiterated. "My soul is already as black as the abyss, and I have no intention of returning to the light."

"I'm not so sure of that." Revan said, motioning his head up to join Sauron's gaze of the stars. "Everyone has both light and darkness within them, no matter how much they rise and fall. It is how we can laugh and cry. How we cam hope and despair. How we can hate and love. That is what makes us alive, Sauron.

"Even if your very darkness can blanket the skies in black," Revan continued, and Sauron watched as seemingly all the stars went out, leaving only a black void, "there shall always be a light, dim and small, yet still alive within you."

And that is when Sauron saw it. Among the impossible darkness that no doubt represented Sauron's soul, there was one speck of white directly sitting still in the sky. It was barely bright and so hard to see it would be considered a hallucination. Yet, it was there enduring the harsh darkness that surrounded it. Suffer it may be, but it could never die.

"I am not trying to convince you to stray from the path." Said Revan. "Nor do I want you to change sides. All that I ask, Darth Sauron, is that you open your mind to more than conquest in life. Think on it and for yourself as well. You can deny the will of the Force, but are you sure that it is your own will that you follow, or Morgoth's?"

That left a stunned silence from Sauron. There was no anger in his stare, only a blank stare. His chest felt oddly empty at that moment, despite the fact he never had much sensations as a mortal. Was his life truly worthless like that? Had he been no more than a mere puppet to Morgoth when Sauron thought his conquest was to bring perfection?

In an instant, Sauron was no longer on the western shores and back to exactly the same position he was left in. His hand was petrified and just inches away from touching the throne. He stared at the metal chair that housed the computer systems at the Star Forge for several seconds. This hesitance was a first for Sauron, and when he reached out to the alien metal his motion was mostly numb. The One Ring on his finger glowed red, pulsing with his powers of the Dark Side that flowed into the machine.

"I will not stray from my dream." Sauron said, the circuitry of the Star Forge glowing red as he used his powers to dominate to his will. "My dominion will be forged. That is inevitable, but..."

But what will his rule actually be like if perfection is impossible to begin with? Clarity had been given to Sauron on this truth, opening many doors on a path he never saw, or was rather blinded too. Was he still Sauron if the one known as Mairon still existed?

For the first time in his long life, he was unsure how or if he should continue. Revan did not want him to stray from his own path, but to look at what life has to give. Life that Sauron has continuously overlooked and it was implied he needed to learn if he wanted to follow a path separate than his master's. Conquest and forging was all Sauron ever focused on into his very being, and that was his weakness. He was completely ignorant to everything else that life offered.

Sauron wanted to put aside such doubts, but it stubbornly put itself at the front of his mind. The Force was not helping giving him clarity, only the sense that he should pursue understanding more of the universe on a deeper level than his own vision that he followed for eons. He needed to think what the mortals think, see how they live, and why is it they embrace their mortality. Perhaps it will give him the answers of his own failings in the past, and maybe actually live.

A growling sigh left Sauron's lips. This was so fucking confusing! He didn't imagine such... abstract intricacies getting in the way in how to live. He wondered if this is what people called 'food for though'. He certainly had quite the banquet and wasn't sure he alone could answer the questions in his mind.

"Disengaging carbonite freezing." Announced a computerized voice.

What was it!?

* * *

**The reason of this whole segment is to show a sort of conflict of identity and goals for Sauron. As far as I know of him, he's much like a robot in terms of his own priorities and overall character. Yes, he is a living entity full of hatred and malice, but not in the sense of human psychology. He's basically like a child in the sense that he is still ignorant of most, if not all, aspects of living like relationships due to his very, very hard on for conquest. For example, finding a love interest unless he actively seeks out what is love in the first place. His feelings of hatred are more like a fuel to reach his objective of conquest, like a machine. Sauron has no real passions besides that, and it is not really an objective of his own making because of Morgoth in the first place corrupting him when he was formally Mairon. It was because of Melkor that he is evil and has put that sort of notion into Sauron by twisting his values of order and perfection. His morals will be more grayish, but he is still plenty evil.**

**I am using loneliness as a recurring theme with Sauron to build more character on him and give him more of a reason for companionship. It serves that his brief time in the void terrified Sauron so much that it traumatized him, and the possibility of being alone in any aspect frightens him. This is more damaging especially the fact his previous nature as a Maiar makes him immortal and the subject of nonexistence, much less death, is completely foreign to Sauron.**

**I have several pairings that I have an idea of. The top two are listed as:**

**-Aayla Secura (Opposites attract.)**

**-Vaylin (Emperor and Empress)**

**Depending on which one decides Sauron's basic moral grounds. With Aayla, it is more gray; a very, very dark grey to be precise, and such a relationship slightly brings out the pure Mairon that Aayla via her strength in the Light Side of the Force brings out in Sauron and attracts him to Aayla. Vaylin is more aligned on the subject of Sauron seeking that relationship to rid himself of his fear of loneliness, and explores Sauron on a darker road whilst attracted to someone much like himself. There is a chance of multiple, but I will leave the scenario up to you.**

**More are on my mind, but that is for another time.**

**Here is a list of the Nazgul Sith that I have thought of so far:**

**-Darth Angmar; Witch-King (formerly Darth Malgus)**

**-Darth Malus. (Inspiration from Warhammer)**

**-Darth Azura. (Mandalorian)**

**-Darth Ghrond. (Shistavanen.)**

**-Darth Karnage. (Alien lamia)**

**I have no idea who to include in the remaining last five spots or what their names would be. Let me know in the reviews.**

**If any are wondering when Sauron and Anakin will meet again, it will probably be during the first season of the Clone Wars when Sauron arrives on Coruscant as a 'diplomat' for the Immortal Dominion, playing the title of Deceiver.**

**Up next is Chapter 4: Sith Blast from the Past**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	4. Sith Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney (which will own the world soon). Lord of the Rings, the Silmarils, and the Hobbit are the creation of Tolkien. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Sith Blast from the Past**

All around him, the interior of the Star Forge shifted to Sauron's personal requirements via the Force. Floor panels were built upon the bottomless pit to create the gigantic chamber. It would be bothersome if his troops were to accidentally fall off the huge drop. The throne was lifted onto a raised platform high above only reachable by a set of stairs. Systems long since dormant hummed to life, and from the outside the hull of the Star Forge glowed back to life.

Yet none of that mattered to Sauron, at least not a the immediate moment. No, he was more concerned by the computer system's sudden announcement of melting carbonite. Somewhere in some arbitrary section of the Star Forge the Dark Lord sensed the awakening of a potent Force-signature. One that was wreathed in darkness and hatred colder than natural ice. It was darker than that last Force signature he sensed when he was on Tatooine and far more powerful.

It was not annoyance that drove Sauron to find the source, but rather curiosity. What or who was here, possibly imprisoned, for over three thousand years upon an ancient tool of war? If it was an ancient Sith Lord, that may pose a problem unless he could successfully make him swear fealty to him and thus attain another member for his Nazgul. At worst, it would serve as a challenge how powerful the Sith were thousands of years ago as warriors. Tramping and killing through hordes of cannon fodder can get boring when one has the power to bring a whole army down with their will alone.

The closer Sauron got, the stronger the dark presence grew as it reawakened from some slumber. He arrived at large bulkhead doors with a cross pattern in gold. Not bothering waiting for the system to give him entrance, Sauron instead pried the doors open through the Force. Steel screamed in protest denting impossibly till the next second it was forced to the sides to give the Dark Lord entrance.

Sauron was greeted to what amounted to a treasury chamber. The chamber itself was an octagonal shape at twenty-five meters at its radius. Lustrous bronze colored the walls instead of the bleak sleek grey that made up the rest of the Star Forge's halls, and a golden light shimmered from above to give the room a more aesthetic feel to a natural light than that of technology. Lining the walls were common riches and ancient artifacts that can sell for a steep price on the black market. However, the notable collections in the chamber were the combed shelves along six of the eight walls that held scrolls and Sith holocrons.

The Dark Lord gave on step into the chamber and was instantly hit with a wave of the Force. His vision distorted and blurred from the present reality. There was no reason for Sauron to panic in the slightest for he knew these signs of a Force Echo that he walked into. As if walking into the past, he saw a scene play out that included two people distorted like the bodies of wraiths.

One of note was a young man with his head shaved of hair wearing a white coat that hugged his muscular figure while his entire left arm was replaced with an advanced prosthetic. The left side of the man's face was horribly burned, but it served to paint the image of a powerful veteran fighter. At his hip was a lightsaber.

The other was a woman who Sauron sensed to be older despite her impressively youthful appearance. She wore armor not unlike that of the knights of Gondor in its heavy plating yet enhanced with advanced electronics, complete with white metal boots and gloves. Only her face was left bare of armor, showing healthy fair skin and jet black hair tied in a ponytail. Holstered on her back was a pike with an emitter for a lightsaber blade.

Both of them Sauron could tell were considerably strong in the Force, especially the young man. It was not only vast within him, but also incredibly refined unlike most Force signatures he had sensed throughout the galaxy. He would have liked to have met this man if only to test what his capabilities of a warrior were like, and if possible join his order of the Nazgul.

"I still cannot believe you actually found the Star Forge." Spoke the woman in mild shock. "Yet why have you never used it?"

"Because... Thexan did not want it to be found." Said the man, his eyes taking on a heavy look of sorrow and guilt. "When we first found it, I had wanted to bring the discovery back to Father in order to earn his favor. But Thexan stopped me and since then he has stored here anything that he was worthless in value to the Emperor... or was too dangerous to be in his hands. I was always infuriated by his decision to keep it hidden, but looking back I now see that he was the first to see Father's corruption from the very start."

"He was the best of us." Comforted the woman, placing a hand on the man's right shoulder. "He had a kind heart despite his power. The same heart that saw the goodness in you Arcann, his brother."

"I wish he was wrong." Arcann half-growled, his robotic hand tightening. "I wish he killed me that day. Thexan should never have died. He was the better man to live than myself."

"Do not say that, my son." The woman now revealed to be the mother emphasized. "He did what anyone would have done for their family. He loved up till the end, even going as far as putting his life on the line."

"I know." Arcann said in a low tone. "Which is why I can't have the rest of my family die, no matter what. It's what Thexan would have wanted."

The mother nodded, glancing back towards the opposite wall that highlighted two capsules. One was thicker than the other with an iron lid over it, which made it look like a vertical sarcophagus. However, the pair's attention was on the other capsule that lacked a lid to reveal a slate of carbonite where it was 'sculpted' figure of a curvy female with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you sure she will be safe?" The mother wondered.

"It's the best that was possible besides death, Mother." Arcann reasoned. "The Outlander was reluctant keeping her alive after the battle until I proposed freezing her in carbonite, but not before her wounds were healed. She deserves this the most after what's happened to her. I can only hope in the Force that whenever she wakes up, Vaylin will finally be happy."

"And you keep telling yourself that you aren't a good big brother?" The mother said with a smile, fixing her gaze on the daughter frozen in carbonite. "Vaylin, if you can hear me, know that... I love you with all my heart. Even if yours becomes darker than your Father's, I still do. Be safe and happy, my little girl."

With those parting words, the Force Echo ended and brought Sauron back to the present reality. Unfortunately, his trance in the past had given enough time for the carbonite freezing to progress to completion. Bringing his attention to the farthest wall, Sauron saw the frozen form of Vaylin now starting to gain a yellow glow as the carbonite was melting off. Quickly, Sauron sent a mental command to the Star Forge and the melting process to release Vaylin was stopped.

However, the object on the right was a different matter, and it was too late to stop whatever process was worked on that. The lid of the vertical sarcophagus came off with a hiss, followed by the smell of melting carbonite. The dark presence in the Force reached its peak as Sauron felt something awaken that instantly caught the Dark Side's attention, as though seeing an old friend. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a tall man wreathed in black Sith armor, sporting pauldrons on his shoulders and a plated torso. His face was awfully pale barely holding any life, and a breathing mask was put on his face. This man Sauron can tell from a single glance was a rare breed of warrior, one of true strength and domination.

This was what Sauron saw as a true warrior of the Dark Side, the very pinnacle of the brutality of the Sith. The waves of Dark Side energies emanating from the man were impressive, and so saturated in darkness his soul was black. It could hardly be called a soul at all with how filled with hate and coldness it was filled with. Truly, there was one other Sauron ever encountered that came close to what he felt from the ancient man, and he knew at that moment he had to make the man his servant.

Then the once closed eyelids snapped open revealing rings of red-orange burning with ruthlessness. A haggard breath escaped his lips, coming out as a chilling howl with the breathing mechanism attached to his face. The man took a moment to orient himself, getting a feel of his body that had been frozen for so long, and then stepped out of his resting place into the new era. Finally, his eyes became focused to the Force around him, and more importantly to the Dark Lord standing there in front of him with a neutral gaze.

"Who... are..." The Sith spoke, pausing in slight surprise how hoarse his voice felt, "you?"

"I would ask the same if it weren't unnecessary." Sauron answered. "All that concerns me is that you will be my servant."

The Sith's eyes narrowed dangerously, his right hand automatically summoning the hilt of his lightsaber. "You are a fool to think you can commande I, Darth Malgus."

Ah, now the name clicked somewhere in Sauron's head when he was studying the Sith in the ruins of Korriban. Though not like those of Revan or Nihilus, Darth Malgus was a famed Sith in his own right. He had risen through the ranks of the ancient Sith Empire quickly and at one point almost made himself emperor. His military record was amazing as evidenced by his numerous conquests of star systems, but his most notable achievement was him culling down the Jedi Temple and the invasion of Coruscant in that era. All of this and Sauron could only think how fortunate he was to have found such a find.

Malgus was the first to move, his lightsaber igniting into a red blade of plasma and then blurring into motion all under a second. Yet, the entire time Sauron looked to the approaching warlord with an impassive gaze. Quite literally at the last moment, the Dark Lord bursted in motion faster than Malgus moved as his own lightsaber came to his hand and came alive with a snap-hiss.

The red blade of Malgus met a beam of energy that looked to more akin to solid flame than plasma. The core of Sauron's lightsaber produced a solid crimson color rather than the common white core associated with lightsabers known to the galaxy. Both the corona and the glow of the blade were a blazing orange like hellfire as it licked off in small embers. This blade is the result of Sauron's fine tuning of Sauron kyber crystal and lightsaber as a whole. It wasn't just the blade of the Sith with the red of rage, but rather the unholy fires that made up his soul and to soon become a symbol of his dominion.

With a heavy parry from Sauron, Malgus was staggered back, who was surprised by the strength of his foe. Sauron took this chance as his turn to go on the offense opening into one-handed use of Djem So. The fire-like lightsaber came crashing down diagonally intent at striking at Malgus' right shoulder. Malgus quickly righted himself in a steady stance to make himself rigid as he parried the blow away. He extended his left hand out and summoned a Force Blast. Sauron in turn braced himself against the wrath of the Force projected onto him while also summoning his own coating of the Force around him to cushion the blow. As a result, the attack got as far as skidding Sauron feet back out of the chamber, his metal boots sending sparks against the floor.

Malgus pressed on relentlessly, showing his famed and prodigal mastery that was Juyo. All of his motions were fueled by his cold wrath, enhancing his connection to the Dark Side that in turn increased his speed, dexterity, and strength beyond normal levels. Sauron was anything but normal, and to him the motions were not too much that he was worried. Sauron remained in Djem So as to rely on the natural use of power strikes to combat the chaos of Juyo.

When their blades clashed in a flash of light, neither was willing to give any ground to the other. Juyo and Djem So collided in a furious fury of red and fire, one chaotic in anger but the other focused in his passions. Such a duel of this level has not happened in thousands of years between two masters of the Force. The common spectator would be too dazzled in the display of lightsabers trying to overwhelm the other in parries and strikes faster than the eye could see. To the experienced however, the battle was already won in Sauron's favor.

In truth, the reincarnated Maiar could end this fight whenever he wanted to. Through his sheer power in the Force, Sauron can have Malgus trapped in bent steel from the walls with a flick of his hand. However, Sauron wanted to take this opportunity to test himself in his dueling capabilities compared to a Sith from the ancient times; to see where he stacked up besides his raw power that he knew without a doubt he had no rival in. So far Sauron was not disappointed in the duel finding himself occasionally to focus on his parries to counter Malgus' onslaught of unpredictable and heavy strikes, and oddly enough was enjoying it.

Seeing enough of his use of Djem So against Juyo, Sauron decided to test his more personal style. After parrying away a strike to his neck via forcing Malgus' attack into the wall, Sauron summoned a Force Wave colliding upon the ancient Sith Lord to send him flying across the hall. He landed almost all the way back to the chamber. Malgus picked himself from all fours, and his eyes glared angrily at Sauron while his mask hid a snarl on his scarred face.

"You are strong in the Force." Malgus noted, getting back on his feet with an audible stomp. "I've only encountered five people that have rivaled me face-to-face, but none of them had that much raw power. And yet I sense there is something different about you."

"As if I care what you figure out." Sauron replied.

"We can both agree from that." Malgus said.

(Cue Darth Maul and Savage Opress Theme. Epic Ver. by Sameul Kim)

Malgus snapped out his right hand and out from his fingertips unleashed a powerful barrage of Force Lightning that swallowed the entire hall in a tidal wave of cosmic electricity. Saruon narrowed his eyes at the impressive display of the signature Dark Side power. To counter, Sauron sent out his own blast of Sith Lightning, but this blast was more concentrated and compact like a spear. As it shot forward, it split the opposing wave of electricity in two halves that wrecked havoc on the circuitry within the walls. The Dark Lord did not care for the destruction knowing a simple power surge was very minor in the grand design of the Star Forge itself.

Sauron's bolt of Sith Lightning continued through the wave of opposing electricity till its reached its mark at Malgus' left shoulder. The black pauldron instantly melted off as the Sith Lightning overcame the black steel of the Sith armor. A quick push of the Force from the ancient Sith dislodged the ruin piece to the floor where it quickly melted in an orange pool.

While this was happening, Sauron shifted his stance having done enough of a comparison of his Djem So against the Sith. Instead, he gripped his lightsaber in both hands and held the furious fire blade to his side eerily similar to the stance of Ataru. However, the stance was notably off in that Sauron held it lower and the blade was pointing behind him at a certain angle. The Dark Lord sprang into action with the Force rippling in the air around him from his speed. In the blink of an eye, Sauron had closed the distance between himself and Malgus, opening with a quick arc of his blade swinging from the hip.

Malgus blocked the arc that would have resulted him being cut in two. He twisted around the blade aiming to quickly counter against Sauron, but the opposing Dark Lord was in no mood to give him the chance to recover. All the maneuver did was give Malgus appropriate space to defend a lightning-fast overhead. The ancient Sith Lord's arms strained to hold back the furious red blade of Sauron just inches from burning through his forehead. Yet as soon as he blocked Malgus had no time to counter when the Force warned him of danger approaching to his side. Again, Malgus blocked Sauron's saber and yet again he had to act quick to defend himself from harm.

At this point, Malgus came to a shocking realization that he was forced on the defense against Sauron, who was both ruthless and fast in his arcing strikes that normally should have left any duelist open. To the Sith Lord, it looked as though Sauron had suddenly implemented Makashi with Djem So making his attacks fluid and quick yet holding incredible power that Malgus could feel in every impact of their lightsabers. To Sauron, he wasn't using any sort of style native to this different reality. The dueling style was in fact the same martial prowess the elves of Arda used. For one who has lived since the creation of a whole world, Sauron has hundreds of times seen the fighting of the elves and how so few can cut down so many of his own Uruks, yet the reincarnated Maiar can admit that superior edge the elves had in the art of the sword as it was quick, powerful, and lethal. It was rather easy of him to copy their prowess for himself from memory and it fit his dexterity perfectly.

It was impossible for Malgus to work up the right defense to counter-attack not when he was faced with such an unfamiliar battle stance. Every potentially lethal blow came in as swift as the wind and it took all of Malgus' raw strength to keep his footing with each block. The hard truth was that Sauron was naturally faster, stronger, and far more experienced than any person should be. And that is not taking into account his raw power in the Force via born from it or the power of the One Ring. Malgus was reduced to a plaything for the Dark Lord of Mordor.

The more Sauron pressed on, the more Malgus felt his rage grow. His rational thought was soon diminished as he drowned himself into the Dark Side and his body went through the motions of Juyo. The duel turned into offense against offense as two flurries of red spun between the fighters in seemingly simultaneous arcs of energy. One last time the pair of Sith swung their lightsabers in mirroring arcs and they entered a saber lock. Fiery orange stared back at impassive golden and it would seem they were at a stalemate in trying to overpower the other.

Then to Malgus shock Sauron let his left hand go from the hilt of his lightsaber, but Malgus felt no change in his opponents strength in the lock. His shock grew when his strength was being overpowered by one hand as his saber was slowly forced to the side, burning through the metal walls. Malgus found himself pacing back as Sauron slowly accosted him in a manner that showed off his towering height. A flash of worry glinted in Malgus' seeing a new expression of sadistic glee within Sauron's golden orbs at the direction of the duel.

"There is no escape." Sauron hissed.

Malgus never saw the arc of red that went across before burning pain throbbed from his shoulder. He spared a quick glance finding a burning slash of a lightsaber going from the top of his left pectoral to the end of his left shoulder. The remaining black armor had been fully pierced, but Sauron had purposely held back to deal a flesh wound instead of a fatal injury.

Sauron was impressed how despite the burning pain he inflicted Malgus did not falter and instantly went back into the duel with a flurry of overheads. In fact, it seemed the pain was increasing Malgus' connection the Dark Side, further enhancing his physical attributes to boost his speed and strength. The Dark Lord smiled faintly swatting aside the red beam of plasma with one hand and casually gaining ground on the ancient Sith Lord. They entered a momentary saber lock that Sauron took advantage of pinning Malgus' blade to the ground. With his left hand, Sauron delivered a devastating backhand that impacted Maglus' breathing mechanism with a solid dink. Next, he grabbed the back of the Sith Lord's bald head and delivered a blow to his gut with his right knee, and finished it off with a powerful arc of Sith Lightning.

_'It is time I bring an end to this game.' _Sauron thought.

While Malgus was ravaged in pain by the Sith Lightning, Sauron lifted the Sith Lord into the air with the Force. The Dark Lord then proceeded to repeatedly bash him on the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then again he lifted him in the air before Sauron planted his face down on the ground, and to add insult dragging his face across the floor towards Sauron. But once in range, Malgus had one last wind as he swung his lightsaber intent on cutting the reincarnated Maiar in two from hip to shoulder.

The Dark Lord of the Immortal Dominion casually deflected the lightsaber to the side with his left hand. On his right, the One Ring glowed an ominous red as Sauron summoned its powers into himself. Malgus was wide open, allowing Sauron to grab the side of his head forcefully, and in that moment the duel between the Sith Lords was over.

"Kneel before me." Sauron commanded, his voice roaring through the halls of the Star Forge.

It did not matter if Malgus protested or not; his body had lost control to the dominating power of the One Ring coursing through his very soul. His knees buckled to the floor in apparent submission, and Sauron took that moment to fully dominate the mind that is Malgus. There was nothing to hide in Malgus' mind as Sauron forced his will into the ancient Sith Lord. As he molded Malgus into a loyal servant, all of his memories were open to Sauron from his birth within the Sith Empire to the battle against Satele Shan that crippled him to the destruction of the Jedi Temple and all the way to the end where he met his supposed end to the twin sons of Zakuul.

It was quite the interesting story to Sauron, but nothing else so it was decided to completely erase the persona that was Malgus. Everything that made the famed Sith Lord from his memories to his personality was instantly obliterated into nothingness from the will of Sauron burning his soul and mind. By all accounts, the body of Malgus was an empty shell from being brain dead, but the transformation was only halfway done.

With his left hand, Sauron fished around a seemingly normal ring made from a band of gold with a black jewel set on top of it. But only Sauron knew it was no ordinary ring, but a Ring of Power he forged from the Sith grave world of Exegol. Unlike the rest of the nine rings for his new Nazgul, this one he decided to use on Malgus was unique for whoever its Ring-bearer will be shall be the vessel for the personality Sauron himself built into it. It was a necessity for the Dark Lord in order to return his most deadly servant for his dominion to stand tall in the galaxy.

"Worry not, Malgus." Sauron mused, using the Force to levitate the ring to Malgus' right index finger. "Know in comfort that your body will serve a greater purpose."

(End ost)

As soon as the ring was on, the band shrank around the small limb to prevent any chance of slipping off. Dark energies of the highest magnitude flooded through Malgus' body and the shadows wreathed around him like a storm of black. The sheer concentration of Dark Side energies being summoned floated the body into the air and parallel to the ground. His mask was done away and the metals transfigured into a spiked helm with a gaping maw. The crippling injuries from the many battles were healed back to their prime, and the cape shifted and grew to dark hood. The Sith armor was remade to a more feudal look to it with dark grey scaled steel and iron gloves that resembled talons.

"Eleena... forgive me..." Malgus groaned lucidly before the last breath that was Veradun Malgus left him.

The spiked helm rested down on 'Malgus'' face before the hood came over it, hiding away his facial features in thick shadows, and the newly made cloak wrapped around the broad figure to hide away the terrifying armor underneath. The shadows dissipated and he was lowered to the floor already kneeling before the Dark Lord.

**"My Lord." **The voice that came from the hidden face was one of a cold shriek to freeze the hearts of men in their place.

Though the body was there, that was all that remained of the man who was once Veradun Malgus. In the flesh a new mind and soul made itself a home, one that had been artificially created to suit his needs. By all accounts, Sauron had resurrected his most deadly servant imaginable, and Malgus was the perfect vessel in this world. The one that no man can kill has returned.

"Rise, my Witch-King." Sauron commanded. "And henceforth, my most loyal servant, you shall be known as Darth Angmar."

The newly christened Darth Angmar rose to his feet, almost meeting Sauron in height. The shadows of the dark cloak and helm hid away the eyes of red-gold of the leader of the original Nazgul, revived through engraving of his personality into the Ring of Power. Centuries of the once great king of man allowed Sauron to know perfectly of everything that made up the Witch-King of Angmar down to his darkest secrets. He did give up his whole soul to the Dark Lord a long time ago.

"Have the Star Forge for the arrival of my forces." Sauron ordered to Darth Angmar. "I send a transmission to my dominion. This place shall serve as the heart of our war machine."

**"So we are to go to war?" **Wondered Angmar.

"Not yet, but very soon." Sauron clarified. "We just need to build our armies."

**"Your will shall be done." **Angmar bowed, and headed off to complete the task set upon him by his master.

But when Angmar had left, Sauron was no less surprised that the oppressive atmosphere was still present. In fact, Sauron realized that this presence was so thick it drowned Malgus' own power. He was never the source at all. Sauron frowned, not liking this miss in his sight, and tracked the source back to the treasury chamber.

It was there that the Dark Side was so thick, anyone lesser in the Force would be frozen on the spot. Yet there was no one here except... the woman.

As soon as Sauron laid his eyes on the frozen human, he knew she was the source yet it baffled him all the same. The carbonite freezing was still in place, but somehow she was radiating Dark Side energies akin to an ocean. She was not waking up but was merely stirred when the carbonite had slightly begun to melt. Yet, the woman carried such an incredible influence that just being stirred roused the full attention of the Force to the side.

Sauron continued to stare at the woman, Vaylin if he remembered right, as 8f trying to solve a puzzle. She was powerful, powerful enough her will in the Force acted to be free. Powerful enough that if she was set free now and a fight ensued, Sauron may be pushed to use the One Ring and he did not want to destroy the Star Forge in the aftermath. At the same time, killing Vaylin was such a terrible waste of raw power that rivaled Anakin and himself in the Force.

_'Not yet.' _Thought Sauron towards the frozen Vaylin._ 'But soon, Vaylin, you may walk among those of the galaxy, but under my rule. For now, sleep.'_

As Sauron walked away, the Force around Vaylin seemed to rage in a storm being denied freedom. He paid it no mind as the oppressive waves washed over him harmlessly. However, he did not take the chance to see a slight crack over the facial area, or how Vaylin's furious screams reverberated in the Force. When she comes, there will be hell to pay one way or another.

* * *

**I wanted to post a chapter for a different story, but I couldn't stop writing this one out till it was finished.** **You can expect chapters for The Sins' Return, Roses of the Death Goddess, Fairy Fire, and Rose Dragon Empress. Just don't have expectations for regular updates since I am in college.**

**Now to explain what Sauron's new One Ring actually does in terms of his Force powers. What it does is bring out his alien-like soul and basically gives him the power of a Maiar through the Force, and in terms of power using the One Ring brings him on a level on par with the Father and Abeloth. He can manipulate reality at the molecular level giving him transfiguration over matter. The One Ring of course grant's him immortality just as the other Rings of Power bestow on their owners, and can dominate the minds of others into his service. It's greatest ability is what I have named Force Reality that brings Sauron's soul to reality to change the world around him by turning him to the iconic Dark Lord of Morder.**

**However, it is not without some weaknesses. Unlike the original One Ring, it cannot be destroyed from where it was forged, but a powerful Force-user who has devoted to both Light and Dark can do so. The One Ring has less of a chance to dominate much more powerful Force users who possess an iron will nor can it dominate a person with a Force Bond or one who is Grey.**

**Without the One Ring, Sauron is still an overwhelming being born with over 20,000 midichlorians like Anakin. He possesses a wide array of Force abilities that he has created himself, including Pyrokinesis and Teleportation. He can pull down a dreadnought from orbit or destroy a small fleet using the Force to crash them together. ****Sauron possesses incredible foresight and clairvoyance, able to feel Force-sensitives across the galaxy. As a duelist, Sauron is a master of Djem So, Juyo, Makashi, and Soresu with Juyo being his favored and most mastered.**

**Up next is Chapter 5 and probably the start of the Clone Wars series.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	5. (Tyrannical) Liberator of Ryloth

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney. ****Lord of the Rings, the Silmarils, and the Hobbit are the creation of Tolkien.**** Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: (Tyrannical) Liberator of Ryloth**

(Capital city of Morder, formerly Nal Hutta)

Nal Hutta was a mysterious world and despite over 50,000 years of galactic history did that mystery remain so. The only plausible facts of the homeworld of the infamous Hutts was that the planet was a massive world of 17,000 km in diameter, and covered in sickly green skies constantly pouring down greasy rains. Its higher than average temperatures prevented formation of major ice caps and combined with its all-around humid climate made most of the planet's terrain consist of bogs and swamps. One can simply say that the planet reflected the Hutt's themselves as a giant disease infested planet fit for criminals to congregate away from galactic law.

But now if one were to exit hyperspace into Nal Hutta's space, they would doubt they found the right planet. Instead of a swamp world of sick green was a planet charred black with covered in thunderous dark clouds and spotted with massive lakes and rivers of the lava. The planet once called Nal Hutta had been entirely terraformed to a completely different world that destroyed the home of the Hutt species forever. Most of the swamps were consumed in fire that left deep pits and valleys of black barren earth. Any flora that remained on this new hellish world were alien in nature growing near the poles where the climate was just barely cooler.

This new world's name born from the ashes of the criminal Hutt Empire was Mordor. The massive destruction that reduced the swamp planet to this near dead look was in order to fashion it into the landscape suited to Sauron's needs. When the Dark Lord came upon this world to add it to his dominion, his many followers of former slaves and other races scorned by the Hutts were more than gleeful to burn the planet in an act that would be considered the highest of war crimes. However, turning the swamp world to a barren land was perfect for Sauron as the bulwark of his military. It was here in this new Mordor where Flesh Pits were made in droves all over the planet where his armies of Uruk, troll, and all manner of foul beasts was breed and trained. From the fires summoned from Nal Hutta's core did his armies forge sharp blade, thick armor, and advanced weaponry. All over the planet massive hordes of Uruk made into separate tribes made their lives the same as they did Arda, which was a chaotic order of Uruk constantly fighting each other culling the weak from the strong. Sauron catered to his army's antics as it served him well in maintaining superior strength while keeping overwhelming numbers. Nar Shadda was transformed into a massive mining world to strip the floating rock of all of its precious resources.

Mordor was now considered the homeworld of Sauron's armies of Uruk, Olog-hai, fell-beast, and other monstrosities Sauron replicated from Arda through the use of Sith Alchemy. It was not his official capital of his Immortal Dominion. That honor was reserved for the lush planet that he found in the same star system of the Star Forge. Even since acquiring the superweapon, he bolstered his power in the creation of his own fleets of ships designed by his engineers willing to work for him. The same type of engineers who were considered too extreme in the eyes of the Galactic Republic, but Sauron was more than willing to implement their ideas. He expanded his dominion all the way in through Wild Space to the Star Forge, and claimed that lush planet covered in rich, beautiful jungles and blue oceans as his capital named Arda. The planet was also home to a sentient species of humanoid with the lower half of a snakes calling themselves lamia, who were just on the cusp of inventing space flight. They became the first official race to become a part of the Immortal Dominion, and it was from there he found another Force-sensitive individual that he made into a Nazgul by the name of Darth Karnage.

He treated Arda more as a garden world than he did with Mordor. He did not bother terraforming the planet finding the natural climate more than comfortable, and it was there he built a palace to house himself and his Nazgul while the lamia came to the palace as servants. In that palace Sauron stored whatever treasures and dark knowledge that caught his appeal, especially the frozen Vaylin. That little carbonite treasure, and Sauron would oddly find himself attracted to the frozen Force-user marveling not at the 'artwork', but peering into Vaylin's presence in the Force and finding her rather... alluring for a mortal (and not just for her impressive figure). He would even convey some words in privacy as if he was talking to an actual listener, and Sauron would like to think Vaylin was listening on some level.

Arda being the capital served to paint the Immortal Dominion as the righteous rule in the galaxy and where the image of one supreme ruler was the glorious jewel instead of an incompetent democracy that ignored their plight and suffering to the Hutts. The people had already put him as the emperor seeing as his famed leadership and total revolution was the result of their freedom. He really was putting on a whole new level of his 'Deceiver' moniker acting as the benevolent ruler who will gladly fight for the freedom of the people. For now, Sauron will play the act as long as it suited his agenda.

Mordor was what his true nature was. He was both shadow and flame ready to be unleashed in war as much as his armies were eager to do so. That time was coming soon. He could feel it in the earth, smell it in the air, and sense it in the Force. Soon, the whole galaxy will be engrossed in bloody clash between flesh and metal. In the capital city of Barad-dur a black tower rose to the peaks where an eye of fire raged on top, gazing into the cosmos. A chamber was built just below the peak where there Sauron sat on his dark throne, focusing his being into the replica tower of Barad-dur from his dimension. The black metal thrummed with the Dark Side since every piece of it was built with Sith Alchemy, allowing Sauron to use his Eye again. It was an even better experience having a new physical body to help himself to a glass of wine to pass the time in his gazing. No planet, star, metal, stone, or even flesh can block his gaze, and it is there he was searching for the signs of war.

Sauron saw the spilling tensions between the denizens of the galaxy. He saw how various members of the Senate have forcefully seceded themselves from the Republic for the corruption in the government. In outlying territories, Sauron saw the manufacture of vast armies of machines going aboard fleets prepared for wide-scale war. Throughout all this chaos, Sauron could see the tentacles of a shadow manipulating these events for this one individual's sole gain of the entire galaxy. The Dark Lord chuckled in amusement, finding this whole galaxy-wide conflict as a game against an unknown opponent for the control of the galaxy as a whole.

_'Your move then, I'll just stay my hand.' _Sauron thought, knowing this other player was aware of his existence.

On a whole, the galaxy was about to be ignited and it only needed a spark to burn the already spilled contents. He saw all of this like a pane of glass with cracks spreading through it all. Sauron would later learn this as an innate perception to see Shatterpoints, a complex phenomenon only seen by Force-users gifted with the innate talent. If he knew at the time, Sauron would have used his power with the One Ring to shift the very history of the galaxy as a whole, but he was more content to watch. Let his enemies bleed themselves dry if they want to.

Sauron finally found the climax of all these events on a desert world known as Geonosis, home to a race of literal bug people that a few of his denizens, including the lamia and Uruk, find quite appetizing. Trolls usually like food with more fat, which is why Sauron kept some of Hutt race intact to feed his trolls. His gaze focused on a coliseum where Geonosians and other races from the seceded factions were gathered in cheer. On the ground floor where the blood was to be spilled, Sauron was mildly surprised to find two familiar faces, aged they may be, and a third familiar Force signature all chained to a pillar each.

The only woman of the group was a natural beauty that Anakin would call an angel. Her body was lithe and athletic shown off by the white outfit she wore. Her skin was a healthy tan and highlighted her warm brown eyes and hair. Sauron knew those familiar eyes belonging to the same girl he met on Tatooine. Padme if he recalled correctly.

The oldest of the trio was a built man in the garbs of Jedi. He had eyes of an experienced fighter going along with a head of dark brown hair and a trimmed beard. But the remaining one on among them, who stood the tallest at 6'3" was someone Sauron knew all too well in looks and in the Force. Those startling blue eyes and that immense Force potential that matched his own could only belong to his twin brother by blood, Anakin Skywalker. Sauron will admit Anakin had definitely grown both in power and build from the last time they saw each other over a decade ago, having grown from a scrawny boy to a handsome young man just entering his adult years.

His attention was drawn, as well as the people in the coliseum, to a man coming onto a raised podium overlooking the grounds. When Sauron focused his Eye on the new man, he had to pause in shock. If there was wine in his mouth, Sauron would have spat it out thinking it was some hallucination drug.

_'Saruman!?' _Sauron thought.

Could it have been possible he wasn't the only one to have come here to this new realm?! No, that was not the case once Sauron took a more studious look peering into the elderly man's heart and soul. While the human shared the same looks, regal attitude, and even the fucking voice, it was not the traitorous White Wizard that once served him. Yet there was still some parallels between this Dooku and Saruman. He was once a Jedi Master who left the order to finding the Jedi being incompetent, only to have turned to have betrayed them when he fell to the Dark Side.

Sauron continued to watch the events unfold in interest from the three combatants fighting for their lives against three blood-thirsty monsters to the unveiling of a small army of Jedi that had infiltrated the whole event. He rolled his real eyes when he felt his brother's untamed love for Padme like some bad romance novel. The Jedi were soon surrounded by hordes of droids, only to be saved by an army of their own in the form of soldiers of clones dressed in white armor. Well, more like plastic considering all that armor did was add melted material to a plasma wound. He made sure the armor on his Uruks and trolls were actually made to absorb a healthy amount of firepower.

The Dark Lord smiled on his throne watching the massive battle unfold between the armies of the Separatists and the Republic, the first of many, many battles in conflict that shall be known as the Clone Wars. His interests eventually shifted away from the battle to his brother where master and apprentice dueled against Count Dooku. The former Jedi Master showed himself as an absolute master of Makashi that overwhelmed both Anakin and his master in his skill. Sauron sneered in disappointment watching how Anakin was foolish enough to attack Dooku alone only for the Count's red blade to slice off his brother's hand. He at least expected Anakin to show his prowess in the Force to move objects around him to rain down on Dooku or even drop the ceiling on top of them, but it would seem Anakin lacked the discipline to use his vast potential. In the end, a small, old gremlin of all things had to come to the rescue and drive Dooku away.

"And so it begins." Sauron mused, his eyes glancing to his side where Darth Angmar stood awaiting orders. "However..."

Sauron's Eye of flame directed its attention to the far north of the galaxy. At the galactic edge beyond mapped space lay a fleet of extraterrestials having finished a journey across the great void. It was a fleet of ships made of coral and flesh housing a people cut off from the Force for their crimes. This fleet had been sitting at the edge of the galaxy with their massive world ships waiting for the right moment to strike. Unfortunately, Sauron had no place for an outside factor such as these brutes.

"My servant." Sauron rasped, getting Darth Angmar's attention. "Double our production and development. Once you have amassed a fleet approved by me, I want you to go to the northern edge of the galaxy. Whatever you find there, I want you to completely obliterate them. I will not have rivals to my rule."

"Yes, my master." Replied the Witch-King in a bow.

"Bide your time, my most loyal servant." Sauron said. "Soon, you shall have your dark hour to unleash carnage as will your brothers and sisters. All in my name."

"To your immortal rule, Lord Sauron." Angmar hailed.

_'To my eternal reign.' _Sauron thought oddly glum. _'Yet still alone. I need a way to fix... that.'_

It never ceased to bother him how at the end of the day despite being surrounded by loyal followers he felt so alone. What he needed for some notion of companionship was no servant, but someone who was willing to be with him. A partner of some sort out of free will in order to cure him of this loneliness. He could only distract with war for so long, but for now he had a such a good show to watch. Perhaps another talk with Vaylin can soothe his mind.

* * *

(Time-Skip; Battle of Ryloth)

It was not looking good for the Republic this day. The GAR had managed to secure a victory in the destruction of the Malevolence to cripple their means of a massive superweapon, but it the troubles were not stopping. It was a great shock throughout Republican space of the horrid occupation of Ryloth by Separatists. Even worse how the Separatists were using the local Twi'lek civilians as bargaining chips for secret routes of criminals.

For certain alien species of the Republic and one General Skywalker, it angered to no end of selling a whole people into their nightmare of slavery for war intelligence. Twi'lek citizens especially of the Republic cried out for the GAR to liberate their homeworld from this atrocity. Chancellor Palpatine had soon approved of the operation to liberate Ryloth from Separatist control if only to ensure the Republic was not abandoning its own people.

However, it would seem the initial attack on the Separatist blockade was to end in crushing failure. The operation had opened up with Ahsoka, the padawan of General Skywalker, to lead her own squadron of fighters to take out the bulk of the blockade, including the lead Lucrehulk Battleship that sent a swarm of Vulture droids in the hundreds outnumbering the Republic fighters. Yet for what the Separatists had in quantity they lacked in the quality of the clone skills that breached through the swarm and flying straight towards the blockading fleet.

However, it became a trap for Republic fighters and the attacking fleet as a whole when the Separatist blockade called in reinforcements in the form of _five _Munificent Battlecruisers. Anti-fighter cannons lined on the hulls fired down on the shocked Republic fighters, instantly crippling their bombing run to the Lucrehulk. Anakin had ordered his padawan to retreat, but Ahsoka was not an experienced leader. Succumbed to her hubris, Ahsoka pressed her squadron forward to despite the amounting danger, but this mistake born of pride had costed not only the lives of Blue Squadron but also heavy damage sustained to the fleet overwhelmed by the Vulture swarm. In the end, the Republic fleet was less than half of its strength with the loss of a whole Venator with the other two heavily damaged and a whole squadron lost.

"Sithspit." Cursed Gen. Skywalker as he was helping his admiral to the medical bay.

Skywalker had changed since the events of Geonosis. He was one of the only Jedi generals competent in their leadership, and was widely respected among the clone army as the "Man Without Fear". Anakin kept his men safe and fought alongside them while being quite the talented general in the war. No longer a padawan, Anakin grew into his new title as a Jedi Knight wearing Republic issue armor on his shoulders over combat Jedi garbs. His face was more rugged with a scar running down one side of his face, adding to his handsome face.

Anakin could feel the frustration welling inside of him at how the operation was spiraling downwards. While the GAR had his assigned to lead the operation of freeing Ryloth, the Chosen One had a personal claim in this. As a former slave himself, he understood more than anyone the hardships the Twi'lek people on Ryloth were subjected to. How families were being torn apart being sold off like trinkets. He could practically feel children crying out for their parents, and it made his blood boil how these scum could do that. But now his mission to free Ryloth was becoming a distant dream if Anakin couldn't breach this blockade. If he failed, how would he ever face his mother _and _twin brother in the afterlife?

"Sir!" Alerted a clone officer, his monitor giving a blaring alarm. "I'm getting new readings from hyperspace. I-It's off the charts. Whatever is one its way, it is massive and has company."

Anakin's heart went cold at the news, and it was shared throughout the rest of the burning bridge. Did the Separatists have more reinforcements on the way to finish them off? Was this entire occupation of Ryloth just a way to deal a brutal blow to the Republic with his death? He did not know the answers, and it made a vicious scowl appear on his face.

A deep thrum echoed through the void of space, pausing all combat over the planet of Ryloth. All eyes of both Republic and Separatist stared at the new craft that put fear in all sides. The new fleet that made its self known was that terrifying a sight to see.

(Cue Vasari Theme)

Like a flock of black against the starry void and they loomed ominously like a giants. Each ship was a stark black with sharp patterns in the hull and claw-like protrusions on either bow, stern, or even starboard and port. The biggest shocker of the fleet was that most of the ships were at least bigger than a Venator, and that was not coming close to the monsters that could only be considered miniature dreadnoughts casting shadows down on Ryloth.

At the front were ships of two different designs each being over 1,700 meters in length. The first one at most of the bulk at the stern and thinned down to a neck of sorts for half of the battleship's length to a head of two prongs for massive cannons. The hull was sleek and smooth in appearance, but was covered in weapons for war in the form of missile silos near the base of the neck, a port sat on top firing a burst of yellow in a laser, and whole line of laser cannons sat the rest of the length of the ship for heavy assault.

Flying alongside it was a ship of the same length, but a much more sturdy build. The ship was divided into three sections, two on each side mirroring the other while connected to the middle. These two sections resembled an interlocking segments of a shell and the middle of the ship thinned down like a bill of a aquatic bird the further it went to the front. The whole ship was littered with weaponry, most of it lined up on the either side of the ship in massive gill-like patterns.

Behind these massive ships and supported by massive Venator-sized cruisers were capital ship carriers going over 2,100 meters in length. The bow was a curved, trident shape while the stern featured a fin-like design. Lining the sides were arrays of docking bays releasing squads of fighters and bombers in strange craft blazing red ionic energy in their wake. Right below these bays were cannons ready to unleash a full broadside at any given moment, and anti-fighter cannons unleashed lasers of red upon the Vulture droids.

In the very back was a massive ship even by the rest of its own fleet. It was like a strangely-shaped egg of sleep black and red with no discernible angles for guns and other armaments. By length it was 4,000 meters, but it was two Venators in total for the height and width, making it in short terms one hell of a fat ship. The only weapons array that seemed to be there was a line of green that glowed for a moment before unleashing three-burst, green blast shaped in a crescent wave added with ports for cannons.

"Disruptor technology!?" Exclaimed an officer. "But that kind of weaponry was banned centuries ago."

Flanking this 'mothership' were two capital ships each 1,600 meters in length sporting two protrusions at the bow and a tail at the stern similar to that of scorpion species. The 'claws' were armed with long-range cannon fire shots of green disruptor energy while the tail shot off a literal beam of green blazing through space. And accompany these titans were massive cruisers the size of Venators unleashing salvos of heavy weaponry with frigates supporting anti-fighter fire that were only half their size.

In all this shock, there was a bright silver lining in all of this. Despite the seemingly new danger brought down upon them, this new fleet was not here for the Republic's destruction. Fear turned into joy when all those weapons were being unleashed on the Separatist blockade. Already in the first salvos of red and green fire, three Munificent Battlecruisers were reduced to burning scrap.

"We have friends." Gasped a clone, laughing in victory. "Holy blazes guys, we've got some really good friends and they're giving us some neat fireworks. Gen. Skywalker, where did the Republic find some allies?"

"They didn't." Muttered Skywalker. "I don't know who this is."

But his attention was drawn to what he felt in the Force. There was an undeniably very powerful Force signature on board the mothership commanding this entire fleet. More concerning was the fact Skywalker felt on some level he knew who this rather courteous leader was helping them.

"Incoming transmission from the big one." Informed an officer. "Its going to all channels throughout the Republic."

"Play it." Anakin ordered.

On the barely operable holo-table, a red light projection of a tall man in black and red robes fit for royalty with black iron armor over his torso and limbs for open war stood over them, arms out in a wide berth. For a projection, the man gave himself a regal appeal and combined with his oddly youthful face (that was still so damn familiar) gave him a charismatic aura. His eyes however unnerved Anakin with their piercing gaze, and the kind gaze from them was very odd. A dark red hood hid away the top his head and framed his smooth face.

"Hear my words for I give this message to all Twi'leks in the galaxy." The man spoke in a baritone voice but ripe with passion. "Hear me for I come to your people not as conqueror or ruler. Nay, I come to the Twi'leks as your savior! Yes, that is right. I have come to save you Twi'leks not just from the Separatist occupation, but your cursed history. A history of a beautiful people that has been stained by diabolical acts of rape, exploitation, and slavery by the rest of the galaxy that took pleasure in your suffering. I have come to lift you of that curse forever for it has gone on for too long.

"The Republic will not help for it has failed in its promises time and time again. Even now, I see that it has sent a meager force insufficient to free your homeworld when the Republic clearly has the power to do so, yet refuse to send more for your people's liberation. And how many times throughout galactic history has your people begged to the Republic to free you of this enduring suffering on your people. They may outlaw diabolical acts of slavery within the government, but how many of your people are still out there crying in cages and dragged in chains by slavers that see you as property made flesh? Do you even feel you are a citizen to the Republic? You feel the looks, the stares that make you quiver in fear like prey in a corner. But I have come to tell you while the rest of the galaxy will look down on you, we of the Immortal Dominion will uphold the long overdue bargain that the Republic refuses to pay back!

"But how has it that you can believe me? How is it that my promises are genuine? That is because I know the suffering of your people. I have felt it myself. I was born in slavery, born in cruel chains! My first memories were my family begging for food to get along while we clinged to rags! But the Republic will never have give the freedom your people deserve. They'd rather give the criminal scum leniency while they have your families chained to walls like toys. Gaze now upon the Immortal Dominion of our Emperor Sauron. To the Separatist, to the scum in the Republic, and every rot in the stars, I GIVE NO SUCH MERCY!"

The words were carried with such passionate wrath that Anakin visibly felt it in the Force. Every Force-sensitive for hundreds of light-years could feel the man's powerful tremble in the Force. Non-sensitives felt the conviction in his voice, and to anti-slavers and Twi'leks in the galaxy it was a rallying cheer. For every criminal slaver left in the galaxy, it made this man their worst nightmare imaginable.

"RUN, RUUUN!" Roared the man. "That is my only warning to the Separatist who have harassed Ryloth and to every slaver in the galaxy. Run to whatever pitiful boss you serve or lowly deity you pray to. Tell them - I come for them! And to every Twi'lek in the galaxy, I offer you a place that is the glory of the Immortal Dominion. For the dominion is the Emperor, and the Emperor protects his own. That is a promise that I, General Alexander Skywalker, Bane of the Hutt Empire, give to you."

(End Theme)

The whole silence was palpable when the message ended that a pin would drop. Ahsoka had just arrived on the bridge, her previous sad mood of losing her entire squad forgotten in that moment hearing that last sentence. Specifically a name that shook the entire Republic and the galaxy as a whole, and all eyes locked to the only other Skywalker in the room.

Anakin was the most profound in his reaction having become numb the moment he heard that name. Shock and joy flashed in his blue eyes and his breathing was haggard. Ahsoka and the clones all watched in shock as Anakin confirmed the truth of the matter as he broke down in tears, leaning his weight on the holo-table to support himself. Sobs escaped his mouth, but his lips was in the brightest of smiles Ahsoka had ever seen.

"He's alive..." Cried Anakin. "My brother's alive..."

The minds on the bridge went blank from Anakin's reaction and they all continued to stare at Anakin with open jaws. Only Ahsoka managed to get her wits back, only to loudly express her thoughts.

"THERE'S ANOTHER SKYGUY!?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

* * *

(Aboard the Dominion Mothership "Grisha")

_'All according to plan.' _Sauron thought, sitting comfortably in his throne in the bridge, overlooking Uruk officers managing their monitors with gleeful expressions as the ship fired upon the Separatist blockade.

He had to admit to himself Sauron was living up to his moniker of the "Deceiver". Not even his old allies in his dimension would ever have thought the Dark Lord would speak such words for freedom for a people for the purpose of deception. The best part was Sauron meant every word, to a certain extent. He will give the Twi'leks their desired freedom and equality, but it was all a part of his plan to tear the Republic from the inside. His words will create a ripple through the nonhuman community within the Republic and eventually lead to civil unrest. They will riot about the Republic betraying their trust and letting their slaved brethren suffer. The Twi'lek citizens and Ryloth as a whole will want to secede to the Immortal Dominion, and Sauron knew that the Republic was truly rotten enough to make sure they stay by force. The problem for the Republic was that the Twi'lek race ranked very high in population in the galaxy, and the unrest will spread to other nonhuman races that have felt scorned the same way.

The Republic will be forced to fight on two fronts, one at home and one against the Separatist, while the Immortal Dominion makes itself the hero devastating the Separatist. As for his station, Sauron did not believe to reveal himself the actual emperor of the dominion, and found it more suitable in his plans to be the top general of the navy instead. Perhaps he could invite some people like Anakin to his palace on Arda to reveal himself as the actual emperor. It would certainly be quite amusing.

Speaking about his brother, Sauron felt him on one of the Venators. His connection to the Force was far stronger than it was years ago on Geonosis, and perhaps stronger than Dooku. Sauron could feel Anakin's roiling emotions when he revealed his birth name, mostly being joy. He... honestly did not know what to think about his twin brother or his apparent joy of his return. Did Anakin think he was dead? Even that thought of Anakin thinking on Alex being dead was weird. It should amuse him, but Sauron could only feel weird about that.

A sigh left Sauron's lips when a ripple in the Force from Anakin. No doubt his brother wanted to reunite with him for some convoluted reason of family that still alluded the former Maiar. He has heard of love, but such mortal concepts were beneath him, or so he thought. In a mortal body, those concepts were forcefully shoved upon him, but Sauron never recognized love. Lust maybe in some moments of humility Sauron buried away in his mind, but love was so... abstract. Mortal love escaped Sauron's understanding unlike all the others, and even that was a stretch certain times.

But enough of those trivial thoughts. Maybe talking to Vaylin again when he returned to Arda will clear things up. For now, Sauron was just going to enjoy these spectacular fireworks that never seemed to get old. His Uruks seemed to be enjoying themselves blowing them up.

* * *

**While Sauron will play the hero, his plans are much more sinister. Sure, he could fight both the Republic and the Separatists, both he doesn't need to have two opposing forces unite against him. The fact is his forces are actually in half concerning he sent Darth Angmar's fleet to fight the Yuuzhon Vong. Sauron isn't taking any chances with getting his rule over the stars.**

**So yeah, I did base Sauron's navy off the Vasari. The Vasari were one of my favorite sci-fi factions as owners of some the coolest ship designs. They were perfect for what Sauron's fleet should look like. I obviously scaled them up to massive sizes because I want Sauron's navy to equal that of the Empire in its days. The Separatists can bridge that gap slightly with their own ships, but they are not prepared for the Uruk and trolls with laser guns and space armor. That is a terrifying thought. Here's how I compare the strength of Vasari ships to give you an idea.**

**-Enforcer-class Venator/Munificent.**

**-Skirantra-class (Carrier) Lucrehulk. (Lucrehulk falls behind in firepower and endurance.)**

**-Vulkoras-class Assault Ship Star Destroyer. (Star Destroyer falls behind in firepower.)**

**-Kortul-class Battleship = Star Destroyer. (In terms of versatility.)**

**-Vorastra Titan = Super Star Destroyer Eclipse. (Share the same firepower and endurance.)**

**If anyone is confused about Sauron's appearance to the public without his usual armor and mask, he basically looks like the Hand from Shadow of Mordor. Lovely game by the way and great sequel.**

**I have new ideas for stories I like your thoughts about. I can't help it. These things come whenever they fucking want to.**

**White Light of Life, a RWBY and Green Lantern crossover.**

**Summary: Ruby's Silver Eyes are powered by her love of life. The white light of the Entity is powered by life. What do you get when you give Ruby Rose a white ring and lantern of unrivaled cosmic power? You get the first and most powerful White Lantern. Arkos, ReNora.**

**-White Lanterns: Ruby Rose, Summer Rose (resurrected), Aya.**

**-Red Lantern: Yang Xiao Long.**

**-Blue Lantern: Lie Ren.**

**-Green Lantern: Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie**

**-Violet Lantern: Pyrrha Nikos.**

**-Indigo Lantern: Weiss Schnee.**

**-Yellow Lantern: Blake Belladona.**

**Fastest Huntress Alive, a RWBY and Flash crossover.**

**Summary: Ruby isn't really that different than her usual self. She still loves weapons and her Crescent Rose. It is just that, well, she's a little - actually a lot faster. Fast-enough-to-beat-everyone fast. Fast-enough-to-time-travel fast. And she also needs to wear a special suit to not catch on fire when running - and needs to eat a lot more. *Sigh* And this all started when Roman decided to go international and steal experimental Atlas tech. Speedster Ruby. Probably crack-fic.**

**I am surprised that I get at least seven hours of sleep with all this.**

**Up next is Chapter 6.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	6. The Dark Gift

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter** **6: The Dark Gift**

"Troubling, this is."

The biggest understatement of the entire Clone Wars came from the holo-projection of Master Yoda contacting from the Jedi temple. With Masters Obi-wan and Windu, the projections of the Jedi masters stood on the holo-table. Facing the masters was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. The older Jedi was visibly tense and occasionally spared glances at the Dominion's fleet shredding the Separatist blockade.

His alive _brother's _fleet!

It was almost obvious that Anakin wanted nothing more to do than take his personal ship and fly all the way to see his brother. The Jedi masters could see the conflict in Anakin. Even Ahsoka could feel the tension from her master. The air felt heavy with it.

"Of all things, another faction to enter the Clone Wars." Obi-wan said. "And they have their own Skywalker."

"The galaxy is doomed." Mumbled Ahsoka. "Another Skyguy..."

"Great, isn't it?" Anakin perked up, trying to soothe the sour mood. "I mean, we have friends to fight against the Separatist."

Mace Windu glowered at Anakin. "Jedi Knight Skywalker, you have some serious explanation not just to me, to your master, but your entire order."

"... It wasn't my place to say." Answered Anakin, getting a shocked look from Ahsoka.

"Anakin!" Exclaimed Obi-wan. "You have no idea of the magnitude this troubles me, and more so the Jedi Council. You purposely withheld information of the fact you have a brother, Anakin. You could have at least told me."

"Qui Gon knew." Anakin revealed, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Obi-wan said, put off that his deceased master knew about Alexander's existence.

"Qui Gon knew about my brother, and his own strength in the Force." Anakin revealed. "He - _I _wanted, I begged Alexander to come with me when Qui Gon offered him to go as well. My brother denied. I guess he wanted to stay with Mom to look after her."

Obi-wan winced at the reminder of his failing to his apprentice to go to his mother. Anakin had visions of her death, yet no one offered him the chance to go save her. Instead, Yoda told him to accept her death, and he would have probably told Anakin the same. When he came back and heard the news himself, Obi-wan felt heavy pity for his padawan for having to bury his mother. He took a silent vow to never let his brother in spirit suffer like that again.

"Your brother _denied _coming to the Jedi Order?!" Master Windu exclaimed incredulously. "And Qui Gon accepted this!?"

"It is not our place to force possible applicants to come to the Jedi Temple." Obi-wan objected to his fellow master. "We would be no better than Sith."

Windu narrowed his eyes at Obi-wan. "We still should have known about the existence of a brother."

"Enough!" Yoda interrupted, and his presence in the Force despite light-years away gave the masters pause. "Past is past. Undo Qui Gon's decisions, we cannot. Accept we can only in the present."

"Deny the other Skywalker's power, we cannot ignore." Yoda continued in a grave tone, his old eyes bearing on Anakin. "Strong in the Force he is. Very strong. All the way here, I felt it. Younglings too. Crying some have overwhelmed by Alexander's power. Passionate and full of wrath his presence carries of the weight of a planet."

"But he is on our side fighting the Separatist; he's not a threat to the Republic." Anakin argued, then realizing his mistake and held himself back. "Forgive me for my outburst, masters. It's just... I've lived through years thinking all of my family was dead."

"Your brother is not a threat to the Republic, at least not directly." Windu clarified. "However, his recent message will create chaos in the Republic. I can already feel the people's outrage in the Force, and it is not friendly towards the Senate."

When the masters had nothing else to say, Ahsoka decided to say her piece. "Masters, what do we do now?"

"For now, stay your distance." Obi-wan ordered. "The liberation of Ryloth is out of our hands, and we cannot afford to make another enemy. Let our... mutual aggressor deal with this."

The transmission ended with the warble of machinery and the holograms disappeared. Anakin's shoulders slumped from mental exhaustion from that entire conversation. He turned back to look out the front of the bridge where in the distance he watched in hidden glee of his brother's fleet finishing off the last of the blockade. Ahsoka, however, looked at the destructive with apprehensive uncertainty.

"Are you really okay with this, master?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Relax, Snips." Anakin said without care, savoring the destruction of the Lucrehulk under the broadside fire of two capital ships and the one mothership. "Just enjoy the fireworks my brother is putting on."

"Yeah... your brother..." Mumbled Ahsoka. "I still can't believe you have a brother, and you didn't tell me!"

Anakin quirked an eyebrow. "That's what your so worked up about? That I didn't tell you about my personal life?"

"No!" Exclaimed Ahsoka, tugging on her montrals. "I mean - maybe? It's just this is so bizarre. There's another freaking Skyguy out there and of course I am freaking out about it."

"You make it sound as if us Skywalkers are a menace to the galaxy." Anakin said with a grin.

Ahsoka deadpanned. "Skyguy, I've known you enough that you may as well be, and with another of you around just as crazy it might as well be the whole universe in trouble."

"Hate to break it to you Snips," Anakin clarified, "but my twin-"

"Oh Force, twins!?" Ahsoka exclaimed frantically. "That's even worse."

"My twin and I," Anakin pressed on, making no room for further interruptions, "rarely see eye-to-eye."

"Huh?" Ahsoka responded, blinking in confusion as the Lucrehulk exploded in the distance.

"Despite us being twins," Anakin said, his eyes aimless as he brought up memories long ago, "we could not be anymore different. Think of me but the opposite. He was always reclusive, quiet, and snarky sometimes."

"You mean he's not as reckless as you are, Skyguy." Ahsoka poked fun with a smile on her face.

Anakin chuckled. "Definitely not. Alex would call me an idiot half the time, and the other half sulking for no reason. He didn't really have any friends, always alone. I always tried to get him to be social, but he denied me every time. We couldn't be more different, but he is still family."

Ahsoka smiled longingly. "That must seem nice to have a brother of blood. At the Jedi Temple, I only had Sierra and Samak."

"You sound like you are all really close." Anakin noted.

"We are." Ahsoka confirmed. "It was Master Plo Koon that brought all three of us to the temple. I was kind of alone without him there at the temple, but Sierra and Samak were always there for me. They were a really neat duo before me, and I was glad to that I got to join in their little circle. We practically raised each other as younglings in the temple, training together, and even meditating with each other. Well, Sierra tried to; I'll admit I was very jumpy back then. She was always so serious with the Force, but Sierra was always kind and playful. Samak was more in the middle, and he sometimes reminds me of Plo Koon and was really good with any kind of lightsaber. I guess that's why he became Master Plo Koon's padawan."

"They seem like good friends." Anakin said. "Keep them close, Snips."

"They're the best, and I will, Skyguy." Ahsoka said, gazing out to the planet of Ryloth and watching the fires of what was left of the Separatist fleet. "You're right. Those are good fireworks."

* * *

(With Obi-wan)

A few light years away where three Acclamator cruisers were on standby, one of them housed Master Obi-wan Kenobi on the bridge. He had changed dramatically from his time as a padawan, having grown a trimmed brown beard. Most of his standard Jedi robes were replaced with Republic issue armor shown on his chest, shoulders, and legs, and his lightsaber hilt was hanging off his utility belt. The master of Soresu had just ended the transmission between himself and Anakin in the wake of this shocking development and he was busy rubbing his temples to hold down a migraine. This whole operation had officially gone FUBAR faster than any situation around Anakin got worse.

And that was all surrounding the shocking fact that his former padawan had a brother! A brother of all things, and Anakin never bothered to tell him. He wanted to understand why Anakin would keep this secret, but he could only grasp at straws. Kenobi simply could not place himself in Anakin's place in his life. They make think of themselves as brothers in spirit, but there was a difference when it came to brothers of blood. Brothers who had known each other literally from birth. At this point, Obi-wan prayed to the Force that this Alexander Skywalker was nowhere near as reckless as his apprentice.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Kenobi muttered under his breath.

Scratch that, he had an absolutely terrible feeling about this conundrum! His clairvoyance in the Force only told him nothing good in any possibility in the near future. Kenobi knew the moment Alexander called out to the Twi'leks across the galaxy and placed doubt in their minds in the capability of the Republic. He feared possible secession of hundreds of billions going to this new Immortal Dominion and this Emperor Sauron that they were apparently led by. If there was one silver-lining, it was that Ryloth may be saved from the Separatist but it may never return in the hands of the Republic. Worse, there may be galaxy-wide riots of massive Twi'leks leaving Republic systems, and Obi-wan had a sense of dread that the Senate was not so inclined to lose a member.

"Are you fine, master?" Asked a melodic, yet young voice of female origin.

Obi-wan slowly came around, and had to hold in a grimace when he saw his newest padawan. His Twi'lek padawan by the name of Sierra Oeroj. A female Twi'lek, Sierra was a young one at the same age as Ahsoka, and carried a very rare pigmentation from her race that made her skin have a dark red sheen with violet stripes and dots over her body in a blending pattern. It almost made her look dark in nature, but one look in her onyx eyes rimmed in bright blue told of undeniable righteousness and nobility befitting of a fresh, yet talented padawan that had the honor of being mentored under him. Her lekku were not that long, only reaching her neck length since she has just started puberty.

Obi-wan was not so surprised as he had been notified by the Council he was to be given a new padawan, one of three of the rising stars at the temple. She came along with Ahsoka on that battle on Christophis. At first, Obi-wan assumed that it was Ahsoka Tano to be his apprentice until it came to a shock that the young Togruta was to be Anakin's apprentice, but he wasn't left out with Sierra. As it turned out, both Sierra and Ahsoka were considered two of three rising star padawans that had been assigned, and the third, a male Zabrak by the name of Samak, was assigned to Master Plo Koon.

The master of Soresu was impressed by his new apprentice since they began training, which Obi-wan will admit he had missed in his days when Anakin was still his padawan. Unlike Ahsoka, Sierra was far more reserved in her attitude, but had her bright moments of character once having fun in jokes with the clone troopers. She seemed more of a councilor than a guardian jedi with her demeanor and her strong connection in the Force that was above average. However, Sierra managed to show a surprising aptitude in the end as a mix of sentinel and guardian, and was always on the lookout to help those she could around her.

Speaking of her connection to the Force, Sierra carried a profound faith in it. A genuine trust and servitude in the Force that was unfortunately rare in the temple, and that made her shine bright in the Force. She was never one to overlook the helpless, showing a warm compassion that made Obi-wan greatly respect his padawan. That only grew when he learned of Sierra's preferred style of combat revolved Soresu as a foundation of sorts and then building on with Ataru. Obi-wan was a devoted master of Soresu and had studied Ataru under Qui Gon, making them an almost perfect duo of master and padawan. He honestly could not have asked better in a new student and friend.

But now Obi-wan was faced with a dilemma. He was worried for Sierra after Gen. Alexander Skywalker's speech and his very _passionate _goal of 'saving' the Twi'lek race from their cursed legacy. Saving in which could cause chaos in the Republic as Obi-wan definitely felt heated tensions in the nonhuman denizens of the Republic, especially the Twi'leks. Obi-wan didn't understand not being a Twi'lek himself, but his padawan was an entirely different story. As a Jedi she had an obligation to the Republic and the Jedi Order, but she also had strong loyalty to her own people that were being given this chance of a gamble for a better life, at the cost of the abandoning the Republic. She didn't show it in her eyes, but it still made Obi-wan uneasy how to approach the topic.

"I'm... not at my best." Obi-wan answered with a heavy sigh. "This whole operation has gone completely off the railing. It will have to be abandoned."

"FUBAR, sir, FUBAR." Muttered a clone officer on the lower floor of the bridge.

"Yes, this is... chaotic." Sierra said with a long pause, trying to find the right words.

"Sierra," Obi-wan said, mustering up his courage, "are you... okay with what has happened? With has come about with this new factor?"

But Sierra could read between the lines as a sad smile tugged on her lips. "You're wondering what do I think about the Dominion's promise to welcome my people, but abandon the Republic?"

This time Obi-wan could not hide the grimace. Sierra had proven since her induction as his new padawan that she had too sharp a mind. A mind that Obi-wan would joke Skywalker could use occasionally, but it hurt on the inside to even ask such a thing to his new padawan.

"To be honest, I do feel some conflict." Sierra admitted, her eyes averting down to the durasteel floor. "A part of me feels that my people should go find freedom away from the problems of the galaxy. I also see that this will cause more problems than solve them. I know that there are significant number of my people who feel the laws of the galaxy are inadequate to right the wrongs they once suffered from.

"But it all stems from a need to take vengeance on a galaxy that they feel has scorned them, and through the Twi'lek history, and this message is going to call out to that vengeance. Master, I do wish for my people to be rid of their cursed legacy of being enslaved, as trophies to the criminal empire, but not like this. I'd rather stick to the Republic and do it the right way. That is what I believe the Force tells me is right."

Obi-wan smiled down at his padawan. She truly had a one of a kind spirit, but the way Sierra put it out made Kenobi feel a lump of dread for the Twi'lek race. It felt as though they were trading one slaver for a potential worse one in the Immortal Dominion.

"I sense your worry, master." Sierra noted, her lips going into a small smile. "How about another spar lesson to vent it out? I still want to shape up my Soresu to flow with Shii-cho."

Kenobi chuckled in amusement, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. Sierra's eyes brightened up, and she was almost on the verge of jumping on the spot. Her strong points were more in her strong connection in the Force that Kenobi will admit exceeded his own, but she was eager to learn more of the arts of the lightsaber. Obi-wan was more than happy to continue teaching his new padawan in Soresu and Ataru. The pair soon went down the elevator to the lower levels to find a secluded chamber to practice their saber forms.

Still, there was a feeling of worry for the world of Ryloth, not just from Obi-wan but also Sierra as well. This operation was meant to liberate her homeworld from the Separatists and give the homes back to the Twi'leks. They were supposed to be on the ground freeing her people and making sure minimal destruction on their homes. The dark fleet that obliterated the Separatist did not look for liberation. It sought what was the most common in war: conquest.

* * *

(With Sauron)

The Jedi were to 'liberate' Ryloth. They were to save the people and homes of this planet. Be the so-called noble Republic in the face of the Twi'leks in their demise.

How utterly naive. That way of thinking was no place in war. In war, it was fight or die. There was no unnecessary destruction on a scale such as this. In a war for the galaxy, the only goal is to win. If a planet is to be freed, the enemy opposition must be given no quarter. The Twi'leks of Ryloth have been abused and subjugated by the Separatist as merchandise.

Sauron could taste the darkness as his ships descended down on the planet. He fed on the despair, fear, and anger of the Twi'lek populace like an antique wine. The Dark Lord particularly liked the heavy thirst of vengeance. A vengeance that the Republic would only give at the bare minimum as they focus saving the populous instead of winning a war. Unlike the GAR, Sauron planned to wage actual war, and that meant no mercy to the obstacle that stood between him and his acquisition of Ryloth and possibly the Twi'lek race as a whole into his Immortal Dominion.

The Emperor of the Immortal Dominion joined his servants of Uruk and Olog-hai in the coming battle. The whole army was carried in the giant mothership with smaller ones in the carriers. Enemy cannon fire from the ground threatened to bring down his transport ships. Who said he was using drop ships?

High above the enemy outpost too close to artillery, the giant mothership and carriers suddenly released a salvo. At first glance, it looked like hundres of bombs to destroy the Separatist occupation despite their captives. However, the 'bombs' were far too big for the usual weaponry in the galaxy, at least on the legal side, and they were nowhere close to cause damage. These 'bombs' did not explode on impact with the ground and rather the hull held sturdy and destroyed whatever earth was in the way.

One descended with an audible whistle at an angle that trashed the front gate being as the 'bomb' was even bigger. It was an odd looking contraption, lacking anything to give out an ignition system or engines. The head of the 'bomb' was rounded and near the epicenter a huge hatch the same diameter of a tank was elongated and thickened from the rest of the structure. As if it was meant to open up...

_'Begin the attack. Destroy all machinery. Keep Twi'lek losses to a minimum, but there are always casualties in war.'_

That was the mental command that went through the entire army of the Immortal Dominion. The voice of their lord and god echoed in their heads, summoning the drums of war, and making black blood boil for battle. The droids that came to investigate the bomb suddenly jumped when a bang came from the head of it. They slowly stepped back while having their blasters trained on the head of the ship. A still silence settled in the area, and the command droid watching the scene via a holo transmission waited silently.

One of the droids decided to settle its weapon. "Probably some faulty bu-"

The droid never got to finish its dialogue suddenly being swatted away into the cliff in multiple pieces. A dust cloud picked up, but the droids' circuits were on overdrive hearing the sounds of their brethren having their metal bodies torn apart. Their sensors picked up a shadow from the dust cloud coming closer to them and _way _bigger than it should be. It leered back a giant head before suddenly thrusting forward for the Separatist, and soon the galaxy at large to see a whole new type of terror.

ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!

(Cue Shadows of the Past)

An ugly head unleashed an animalistic roar, sending foul-smelling spittle on the rest of the droids. It was a humongous figure at thirty feet covered in advanced armor colored a dark grey over gray thick skin and under that lying ten tonnes of muscle. Mean beady eyes glared at them in nothing but wrath and hardly had the intelligence of a normal sentient being, indicated by its flat skull and face. The mouth opened up to jaws of stubby teeth and a sharp purple tongue. Three thick digits for fingers were gripping a giant black club as big as two men and strong enough to damage a tank in its right hand. The left hand was occupied holding the hatch like an improvised shield. On an armor brace on its right forearm was a muzzle for a tank cannon connected to a giant power battery on its back.

This was the most devastating and formidable shock troops of the Immortal Dominion, the troll copied and created from the ones of Arda through the use of Sith Alchemy. A troll that was already a dangerous beast of power and muscle enhanced for galactic war with advanced fit for galactic war and armed with the modern day weaponry proportionate to its size to have the same firepower of a tank.

"What is tha-" Panicked one of the droids as it started firing its blaster.

The red bolts dissipated harmlessly on the troll's armor and in response it snorted at the tiny machines. With a groaning growl, it swung down its giant club on top of the droids, reducing the both of them into two piles of scrap heap. The hulking creature gave another bestial roar, calling forth smaller, shrill cries from the apparent pod.

Hopping from the pod was a whole platoon of burly humanoid bulky in muscle and armor. Thick black armor of a design not seen since the days of the Sith Empire adorned their entire figure dotted with white blinking lights to indicate internal circuitry. Some had helms displaying terrifying red eyes and a breathing apparatus that either looked like gnashing teeth or horns. Those who didn't bother with head protection revealed faces hungry to wage war. With skin ranging from dark grey to pale yellow to pitch black, the faces of the humanoids were not a sight to see. Eyes of red or yellow peered with unrivaled bloodlust for battle and were more like a predator on the hunt. Their lips would part in snarls to reveal sharp teeth meant to tear into flesh, pointed ears, and greasy hair going down their backs.

These are the Uruks creatures born from Sauron's machinations and born for war. Compared to his army in Arda, they were far better quality exceeding the Uruk-hai Saruman created. Where the Republic had clone troopers trained to peak and the Separatists swarms of metal dolls, Sauron's hordes of Uruk thrived in war. His honed craft adapted to Sith Alchemy actually made the Uruks significantly more appealing in looks compared to the ones in Arda where the first of their brethren were made from the mutilation of elves. Though Sauron had made pits on his world of Mordor to birth them, they were perfectly capable of reproducing naturally with a female companion. Sauron idly wondered if in that way an Uruk, or half Uruk, would be born Force-sensitive.

In their hands they wielded rifles that had a spiny look to it on the top. The barrel extended to a pronged point sharp enough to pierce through Republic-issue armor (not that it took a lot of effort to do so) where it shot off a bolt of green upon the droids standing the road. Running from the tip of the barrel to the trigger was a serrated sleek vibroblade brimming with green energy, and a battery chamber extending off the side allowed the Uruks handling on the gun as a result. The butt of the rifle was made in a way that the Uruk if he so chose to could wield the rifle like a single-edged blade, and with deadly efficiency.

A brief exchange of green and red bolts filled the street before the droids were dealt. The troll took the charge ahead and more Uruks poured out till another troll crawled out of the giant pod. This was such a similar occurrence where every pod was dropped pouring out the armies of the Immortal Dominion. From hyperspace, enormous transport cruisers entered the atmosphere and invaded the planet from all sides. Within those dark hulls were the chants of Uruk to go into battle with their drums bellowing through the steel hulls.

There was only one slight change concerning one pod that landed inside the outpost. It was far smaller and darker in appearance, and the overly large hatch wasn't there. B1 battle droids accompanied by super battle droids aimed their sights on the pod. Their programming had updated on the threat and were now programmed for instant termination.

The droids froze when a red blade of plasma burned through the hull and made a quick cut of a circle big enough for two people to fit through. That did not come close to the fear overloading the droids' sensors when shrill screech reverberated from the pod. A shriek so loud it reached to all corners of the outpost and miles out, making the living who heard it try to cover their ears to stop the screaming on their souls. Black was all the droids picked up before the next second they were cut into pieces of melting scrap and standing behind them was a being wreathed in shadow of a cloak. He had a stocky build standing at six feet currently, but a red thick tail covered in scales stretched out from the confines of the dark cloak for at least eight feet. In iron-clawed hands was a saber pike as tall as the living shadow and the bright red plasma blade went on for three feet in length. The face was hidden by the cowl that summoned pitch darkness, but occasionally a serpent's tongue would hiss out. On his left index finger was a peculiar ring of dark silver with a red gem.

It sprang into a black and red blur down the street, swinging its pike in wide arcs through the platoons of droids patrolling the village. Behind it, a company of Uruk followed the Nazgul picking up any stragglers with brutal ease. Where enemy fire could rain from and from the homes of the Twi'leks, the Uruks responded with heavy weaponry in light machine guns and four-barreled rocket launchers. They soon came to a road block in the form of a tank. One of the retreating B1 droids stopped to the tank.

"Blast those scary organics." The B1 droid shriekd.

The droids operating the floating tank acknowledged the words of its brethren and prepared to aim its barrels. The serpentine Nazgul loomed over the tank, his tail carrying up in the air by 13 feet. He stretched his right arm towards the tank, and the war machine found itself unable to turn its turrets as it was caught in some unseen force.

"You cannot stop the Nazgul." The voice of the lamia said, his voice a hissy rasp. "Know the power of Darth Karngae."

With a flick of his wrist, the barrels of turrets were bended in odd angles by the Force. Darth Karnage did not stop there launching forward and cutting through the top half of the tank in one arc of red. Slowly, the head of the tank slid off and it fell to the ground once its systems failed.

"Go forward." Darth Karnage hissed to his soldiers, pointing forward. "Have none of these scrap dolls stand in our way."

"You eard 'im, you maggots." Shouted a large Uruk with a dark grey face and a banner of a red eye coming from his back, standing on a platform built on the shoulder of a troll. "Break down these walking dummies."

The Uruks gave a war bellows, the same a pack of ravenous predators would make on the hunt and they ran forward with fervor. Wherever they went, destruction followed in their unrelenting attack to destroy the enemy droids. Homes were not spared, reduced to rubble and flames. Finally, Darth Karnage and his followers came upon the center of the outpost where in a pit were the villagers taken hostage and at the sidelines were the anti-air cannons. Those same cannons were being turned on them.

The commanding Warchief on the troll was quick to make an order. "Bring out the boomsticks."

A heavy weapons unit rushed to the front, garbed in thick plates of black armor decorated in war paint of red eyes. In their hands they hefted a massive weapon in the form of a red rocket launcher. The head of it was carved to resemble a breathing dragon and from the mouth were four barrels with an extremely HE projectile made from components considered illegal in the Republic. They aimed at the cannons and each fired one missile for each. Like four red comets, they streaked through the air visibly smaller than GAR payload but on impact they created a rather large boom that destroyed the walking cannons in one shot.

It was the single for the trolls to charge in and wreck havoc through the ranks of the droids. Red bolts were unleashed on the behemoth only meet its overly sized shield. The Warchief on its shoulder fired from a mounted gun on the droids, cackling with sadistic glee as he did so. Some of the Uruks lost their senses going into close quarters where they tore the limbs of droids off and beating them with their own parts. Darth Karnage slithered to the center where the Twi'leks were huddled, and on sight of the Nazgul they shivered in fear at his aura of dread.

On the either side was another few platoons that had engaged and conquered the enemy on the other side of the village. Their own Warchief, Solgef the Angry, was a ten feet tall Olag-hai dressed in armor from head-to-toe while blasting down droids with a personal cannon attached to a power battery on his back for ammo. But at the very spear point of the group dashing through the ranks of droids and slicing through the hulls of the tanks was Karnage's fellow Nazgul. He had a height of 6'3", an average given his species, and his black cloak did little to hide his burly figure. Behind the darkness hiding his face were snarls and growls akin to a Warg. The Nazgul attacked like an animal, notably dashing off three of his limbs while his right arm gripped his lightsaber, one of unique design using the hilt of a mace and having a hollowed out head of a serrated club separated into four sections a foot long. From the center did the blade emerge, making the weapon taller than the owner, but little did hinder the brutality that was Darth Ghrond. A Shistavanen that was worthy to be made a Nazgul as he proudly displayed his Ring of Power on his right clawed finger.

The Shistavanen's Force senses alerted him of danger and pounced away from a blast of a tank. Red eyes darted to the broken wreck of one of the Separatist cannons. Using the Force, Darth Ghrond lifted one of the legs via telekinesis and rammed through the tank with the precision of a spear. A growling chuckle could be heard from darkness inside the hood.

The commander droid's computing systems were malfunctioning having failed to adapt to this unprecedented situation. His programming was designed to counter the GAR, not this new faction known as the Immortal Dominion. Their brutal tactics and destruction in warfare were a stark contrast to the GAR. Suddenly, the commander droid found itself in an invisible grip and was floated out of the tank cockpick and found himself before Darth Karnage and Darth Ghrond, and surrounding them were the Twi'leks that the Separatist harrassed.

The cowl of Darth Karnage turned to the gathered citizens. He could smell their fear to himself and his armies, but beneath that was a boiling need for vengeance against the droid that has abused them. Without a word, Darth Karnage threw the droid down before the people.

"Let this be the first of the many gifts our Emperor gives to you." Darth Karnage hissed over the crowd. "He is giving your eternal freedom from a galaxy that would sooner see you in chains. The Republic will only give you temporary liberation. The Immortal Dominion offers you a paradise and vengeance. So accept this and take your well-deserved vengeance on the scum that would see you no different than the dirt."

Though some of the Twi'leks did not understand Basic, Karnage's voice was laced in the Force that coaxed their rage to the surface. The fear in their eyes gave way to a sweet wrath that the Nazgul gleefully took in. The Twi'leks unleashed their wrath on their former oppressor and they took glee tearing the droid's circuitry apart. However, Karnage could gleam from the Twi'leks they would gladly rip out the guts of the living Separatists that would enslave them. For today, they declared to be slaves no more.

_'Outpost in the north sector is secure, my lord.' _Darth Karnage spoke via a mental link to Sauron through his Ring of Power. _'And we are gaining more support of the people.'_

**_'Good.'_ **Replied the powerful voice that was the Dark Lord Sauron, echoing inside of the lamia's head. **_'Make the denizens doubt the strength in their current masters. Have them come to us willingly while the Republic tears itself apart trying to be kept together. Their distrust and so-called democracy will be their downfall.'_**

_'At once, my lord.' _Karnage repled in perfect obedience, then coming back to reality where the denizens were cheering in victory while brandishing droid parts, and even some imagining them to be limbs of the living.

A dark smile stretched within the darkness of the Nazgul's cowl. Yes, these people who have oppressed for thousands of years will make an excellent addition to the Immortal Dominion. Most importantly is their inborn rage against the rest of the galaxy, and the Immortal Dominion will gladly have them unleashed on the Republic.

* * *

**I want to write more, but I thought it would be better for the next chapter instead. Now we have seen the power that is the Uruk armies. And we've done it, peope. We have give trolls with big-ass space guns! There is something about a lumbering pile of ugly and muscle armed with a tank cannon that is absolutely terrifying. The inspiration for this concept of LOTR trolls armed in space armor and weaponry came from Gears of War and those hulking creatures with cannons on their heads. For the Uruks, I wanted to have a weapon that can double as a sword because I can't unsee them in close quarters combat, and that Uruks cannot resist the temptation to gut the people up close. ****We have also seen the new Nazgul, Darth Karnage and Darth Ghrond, a lami and wolf man respectively. I have no clue what the rest of the Nazgul could be. I am still up for suggestions. **

**As for Obi-wan's new apprentice, I felt that a slight balancing was needed, and I always figured that Obi-wan wanted to teach again. It certainly would help in his character to have a new student and friend, and one that shares his likeness in Soresu. Sierra's style of lightsaber combat is to open up with Soresu and then building on it with either Shii-cho for crowd control or Ataru. With her, Ahsoka, and Samak, there is quite a bit of history between them that makes them entirely unique in the Jedi Order. Samak is sort of the leader of the trio and is the most prodigal as I wanted to put in an OC that reminds me of Kao Cen Darach, who shall forever be remembered as badass for wielding a saber staff and a regular lightsaber at the _same _time against two Sith Lords and killing one of them. For the new OCs lightsaber colors, I will leave that for you to guess.**

**Up next is Chapter 7: Reality of War.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	7. Reality of War

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Reality of War**

(Capital city of Lessu)

"You have disappointed me, Wat Tambor." Glowered Count Dooku, official head of the CIS.

The humanoid Dooku was projecting his silent rage on was a Shakoan in one of their usual pressurized suits. As a result, it was impossible to see any facial expressions due to the mask that provided methane gas to breath, but one could feel the fear from Wat Tambor. Dooku was as terrifying as he was charismatic among the CIS. His plans gave fruition to the independent systems to have a chance against the Senate they have loathed for their misgivings. Yet disappointing the count meant a quick death that nobody wanted.

"Please, I implore you, Count Dooku." Wat Tambor, his erratic voice effecting his equipment. "This isn't anything like the Republic. These - savages do not care for what they destroy, only that our forces are destroyed. And yet they are rallying the Twi'leks to their side. They are calling for my head on a pike. This 'Immortal Dominion' is out for complete domination, not liberation, and the natives are going along with it!"

The hologram of Count Dooku hummed in thought. Truly he wanted to blame the Shakoan for the failure of the subjugation of Ryloth, but it wasn't rational to do so. On a rational standpoint, Wat Tambor had been completely overwhelmed by a force that he was not prepared to counter. If it were the Republic, Wat Tambor had measures to halt their advance with the use of hostages. Coming from those black ships was not a force built for mercy.

These new aliens that made up the bulwark of the army of this new faction. Where the clone troopers excelled on the battlefield in superior training and coordination, these humanoids wielding both blade and rifle fought with a brutality. They did not simply fight on orders of their leaders, these roaring black horde was a race that lusted on war itself. If the CIS armies were organic, the lands of Ryloth would surely flood with blood and gore.

This whole debacle of the revelation of the Immortal Dominion joining in the conflict has completely derailed not only Dooku's, but worse his master's plans in the Clone Wars. It was such an unnoticed variable that no doubt made Darth Sidious silently seethe in rage. Years of plotting and scheming within the shadows have been instantly ruined with a third contender. The whole war may go in a completely new direction if this Immortal Dominion fought against both the GAR and CIS, or worse joins the GAR to win the war. There was not a chance with the Immortal Dominion joining with the CIS as their own operation on Ryloth was showing.

Then there was the most aggravating and unexpected factor that come from this: Skywalker. Somehow, that name had a way to be relative to whatever ruined Dooku's plans in the war, but this came from another who had the name as a possible relative. How shocking it was that Anakin Skywalker, the 'Chosen One' of the Jedi, had a living relative walking the galaxy.

General Alexander Skywalker, the Bane of the Hutt Empire as he proclaims, was a far different man than the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker he had to contend with. He proudly showed a furious passion that Dooku felt it tremor in the Force, and speaking of such, Alexander's was extremely strong in the Force. No doubt even Sidious had felt Alexander's presence from his place upon Coruscant, and how his master must be agonizingly enraged of someone that had rivaled, or dare he say, surpassed his power. Loathe he admit it, Dooku was worried of confronting Alexander Skywalker. Unlike Anakin, this Skywalker seemed to take war to the utmost extreme like an art.

Both CIS leaders were interrupted by a loud blaring from one of the consoles the droids were operating. Dooku's frown became more defined, and Tambor's eyes flicked with a certain irritation.

_'It's one problem after another!' _Tambor growled in his head.

"What is the problem?!" Demanded the Skakoan to the bumbling B1 droids.

"Uh, something is forcing into our communications system." Informed one of the droids. "We can't stop it. It's patching through."

Both Dooku and Wat Tambor gave pause as the holo transmission was joined by a full-rendered giant image of Alexander Skywalker. The projection had the Dark Lord at two stories high, allowing him to look down at the two leaders of the CIS with a smug smile. Dooku narrowed his eyes now meeting the face of the new opposition to the plans of the Clone Wars while Wat Tambor was struggling to put on a brave front. The look in Sauron's blazing golden eyes was too predatory to be merciful. This was no General of the GAR, but a warlord that has proved himself in conquest.

"Are you by chance the leader of the CIS forces here?" Sauron said with a disarming smile. "Strange that instead of leaders, I find an ant hiding in a mountain of steel."

Wat Tambor visibly bristled at the insult towards him. His fists tightened at his sides, but no voice of protest came from the Skakoan. Sauron seemed amused at the Skakoan and turned his attention to the projection of Count Dooku.

"And who are you?" Sauron mused. "An old man still embroiled in childish dreams of rule and glory? I doubt you will live before the end of this war when the grip of death comes for you."

"I am Count Dooku." The former Jedi master introduced himself. "And you must be General Alexander Skywalker who has openly unleashed hostilities. That is unwise to go against the might of the CIS."

The only response from the new Skywalker was a low chuckle behind closed lips. Dooku could see how Alexander could be related to Anakin in some ways with their insults, but at the same time the two couldn't be more different. Sauron seemed to have picked on Dooku's assessment as a brow raised.

"I sense that you find me irritating, but not necessarily stemming to me in whole." Sauron noted. "Do I seem familiar to a soul that has been gifted your ire?"

Dooku's brows creased. "Satisfy the curiosity of this 'old man' then. Do you have a relation to the person named Anakin Skywalker?"

"Ah, I see now." Sauron said. "It would seem my _little _brother still manages to make the ire out of some important people. But do well to know that I am nothing like my foolish little brother."

"Is that so? " Dooku said in a challenging tone.

"Quite so." Sauron said. "That is why you are to surrender all of your forces and the occupation to me. If not, all you may do is look outside."

Wat Tambor allowed himself to indulge this enemy to look outside. He wished he hadn't as the Skakoan watched one of the massive heavy cruisers descend from the sky. The CIS tyrant could see the weapons lining the girth of the ship priming them upon the city to reduce it to rubble. On the sight of the warship training the weaponry of the city of Lessu.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Wat Tambor roared/whimpered, staggering back in shock. "You would be destroying the Twi'lek's famed capital. They will not forgive you for this."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughed Sauron from the foolishness. "You're first mistake is thinking I am like the Republic. The Republic is fighting for 'liberation' and 'peace' throughout the galaxy. I, however, am fighting in war. For in war, homes shall always be led to crumble in order to pave the path to victory. That is the reality of war the Republic is blind to see. I shall rain down the destruction of my flee. My legions will show no mercy. This is a war where you and the CIS... will **burn**."

The way Sauron spoke the last word screamed power from him, enough that it made Dooku flinch. Thick force energies filled the chamber of Wat Tambor, making him feel as if gravity were trying to force him down with his face eating the floor. Alarming creaks resonated from his pressure suit, bringing the Skakoan to a higher level of panic.

"Nothing to say?" Sauron said. "For shame. If the people of Ryloth want revenge for their capital, I'll just throw you to the masses."

The projection of the Immortal Dominion General faded away, leaving an irritated Count Dooku and a frantic Wat Tambor. He had entirely forgotten about Dooku's presence and focused more on ordering his droids to prepare a ship to escape. This all proved fruitless in the end as the warship in the distance charged its many weapons with an audible hum. A second later they fired a whole payload upon the lonely city of Lessu. Cut off from the mainland and being an island over a massive gorge, the CIS forces in the city were left to crumble along with falling towers. Fires raged upon laid stone and mechanical work like burning parasites and trails of smoke billowed into the sky above. From his throne aboard the mothership, Sauron drank in the fires of war with glee.

The heavy cruiser only stopped at one barrage. Anymore fire on the capital city of Ryloth and he would lose support of the inhabitants. Already, the necessary damage was done, and Sauron can still paint this in a way to blame the CIS. He did after all demand of their surrender and Wat Tambor was too stuck up not to give in. With the CIS forces in Lessu in no small amount of disarray, all Sauron needed was to secure the capital himself.

Upon the heavy cruiser, the massive warship unleashed one last projectile aimed at the lower levels were the damages were the least. It just bigger than the average missile of a payload, but the shape was more bulky than sleek for a missile. It did not explode on impact with the stone wall and smashed through the city defenses till it stopped in the streets after leaving a ruined trail. With all the fires and smoke in the city, the appearance of the pod was mostly unchecked.

The bulky tip at the front end of the pod blew off in a show of sparks and steam. The click of boots followed the arrival of a slender figure wrapped in a coal-black cape hiding black plasteel armor over the torso and legs. The hood was drawn up to hide up the upper facial features while everything of the nose and below was hidden in a face mask. Only glowing yellow eyes could be seen from the hood that projected a cold malice as feminine entity withdrew a lightsaber of a curvied design with retractable steel blade on one end and the emitter was shaped in a tsuba-like guard. On the index finger of her right hand was a golden ring with a red gem, glowing with eldritch powers of the Force binding her soul to is maker.

This was the second new Nazgul, Darth Azura, and had grown from a girl of eleven to blooming her mid-to-late teenage figure. In those years in the awakening of the Immortal Dominion, she had become Sauron's top spymaster, master in espionage, and greatest assassin. It suited her with her Force powers being average with the Ring of Power, but she excelled in lightsaber combat that complimented her status as an assassin. Among the arisen Nazgul, Darth Azula was the greatest in Makashi, and was well suited with Ataru and Juyo. Only the Witch-King and the brutal combat efficiency of Darth Malus surpassed her in a duel among the nine while the rest had the advantage with their natural physique.

_'I have arrived within the city, my lord.' _Darth Azura called out via mental link. _'What is your bidding to this loyal servant?'_

**_'Find the one named Wat Tambor.'_ **Ordered the bellowing voice of the Dark Lord Sauron. **_'If we are to fully gain trust of the Twi'lek, we need the head of their suffering. Remember, my dark assassin, I need this worm alive for now. I do appreciate failure on your part.'_**

_'It shall be done, my lord.' _Darth Azura promised.

_**'Put those words into reality and we shall see.' **_Sauron concluded before cutting off the mental link, leaving Azura to her empty thoughts.

It was then that the smoke of fires lessened in the street from the droids going into emergency as firefighters. The smoke that once provided Azura with cover was now rendered mute, leaving the assassin of Sauron completely open in the street. She felt the optics of the droids stare on her for a second before she was now facing a line of B1 droids being led by a B2 super battle droid. None of them raised their weapons yet on Azura, and one of the B1 droids chose to speak to the Nazgul.

"Halt!" The B1 droid barked, its voice modulator making it far less intimidating. "You are in a restricted and hazardous area. Identify yourself and then you will be escorted to officials for further orders. If you do not comply, we will be forced to shoot you. So... please listen to us."

_'What pathetic machinery.' _Thought Azura with an eye roll. _'I suppose will play things out in a more messy fashion.'_

Her right hand blurred behind the confines of her cloak and in the same second now held her curved lightsaber. The droids' optics tensed at the sight of the object and weapons were already humming to life. Alarms went off in the droids' programming when the curved hilt protruded a blade of crimson red in a shape of a single-edged sword held in a defensive, narrow Makashi stance.

"A Jedi!?" A B1 droid panicked. "Open fir - Ugh, you know what, why do we even try? It's useless. We're just gonna die-"

"Open fire." Commanded the deep baritone voice of the B2 unit.

It was the first among the battle droids to open a volley of red lasers on the supposed 'Jedi'. The term alone being associated with the likes of Azura caused her to sneer in disgust. Her flexible wrist wielded the crimson blade like flowing water deflecting the blaster shots away from her person while at the same time she made her approach on the droids. A few deflections went straight back to their owners, culling down five before the super battle droid. She called on the Force with her left hand to bend its wrist and make the droid blast itself in the face.

Her golden eyes spotted more droids closing on her position possibly from a shared network that notified every droid of any discrepancy. Azura scowled under her cowl, and decided it was not worth just fighting through these metal dolls. Golden eyes trained on the nearby high walls surrounding the street before she leaped into a jump on superhuman levels. The assassin angled herself forward and began to run along the vertical wall like a wall crawler.

She then launched off suddenly and jumped off toppled structures and tall piles of rubble, gaining in velocity and speed as she did to remain out of reach of the droid forces. These acrobatic feats of leaps and free-running were possible due to Azura producing small but potent bursts of the Force through her limbs. Where she lacked in pure power compared to the likes of Darth Malus and Darth Angmar, she more than made it up for her precise control with the Force. Ultimately developing a technique her master had dubbed Force Burst.

It made it child's play traversing the terrain of the ruined city. The few people in the city of Lessu were in a frantic panic, their screams being the only thing louder than the roars of the fires that plagued the lower and mid levels where the initial barrage was focused on. Scaling walls took only a single heft of her arms and she leaped over whatever gap lay between two rooftops.

Azura's destination was the very tower sat on the highest level of the city of Lessu. It had been purposely missed by the heavy cruiser's bombardment and was given a rather grim image of the pristine building surrounding by flames and smoke. Her eyes were locked at that attached docks at the base of the tower where she saw CIS ships leaving the planet in turns. She would have to hurry before her quarry made its escape into outer space, and then she would have to face Sauron's grim punishment upon her.

Her Ring of Power did more things than just grant her more power in the Force through twisted eldritch ways. At a certain perspective, the Ring of Power did more for Sauron by binding Azura's soul to the Dark Lord so he can do whatever he wanted to the Nazgul if he was ever... displeased.

She reached the mountain that started the base structure that held up the tower and leaped as high as she could with the help of a Force Burst to propel herself. Her hands latched upon leverage of jutted earth in the mountain, and another Force Burst with a heft sent Azura fifty feet higher. The acrobatic assassin repeated the use of climbing with Force Burst to quickly ascend the mountain where directly above her were the docks for the star ships. Eventually, her Force-enhanced climbing reached to the actual white walls of the city, its smooth texture leaving no leverage for Azura to use. Fortunately, she was right below the walls surrounding the plaza surrounding the tower.

With a growl, Azura hefted herself with a significantly more powerful Force Burst that almost put her in finger's reach of the wall's edge. Feeling the Force warning of her impending fall, Azura activated her lightsaber and stabbed it into the wall. Despite the plasma blade melting through the rock, the lightsaber did not sink down and effectively gave Azura her own vantage. Looking down, she was thankful it worked for the fall down to the ground would lead her to be a puddle of liquid gore and dusted bones on impact.

Azura swung up her hand that gripped the top edge of the wall, and one last Force Burst sent her in the air. She rolled in a few spins to then fall in a cat-like crouch with one leg extended. Immediately, all eyes landed on the intruder, and the only organic was stiff in panic. A malicious smile spread under her face mask as Azura's yellow eyes landed on her prey.

"Wat Tambor." Drawled Azura. "My general would like for you to stay for just a little while."

"Sh-Shoot her!" Wat Tambor exclaimed, pointing at Azura with a quivering finger.

The Shakoan immediately made a beeline for the closest ship, not even caring for the riches he was stealing if his life was in danger. His commander droids coordinated the droids on the platform to open fire on Azura, but their red bolts of plasma would never land on the assassin. This time, Darth Azura used a more formal type of power becoming a blur through the line of fire with Force Dash. She struck as quick as the wind and in arcs of red rendering the droids into sliced parts. Yet those yellow eyes of the Nazgul never left the retreating form of Wat Tambor getting closer to escape via his ship.

_'I do not think so.' _Azura thought.

As she deflected red bolts aimed behind her, Azura drew upon the eldritch powers of her Ring of Power. Her connection to the Force became stronger ten times over, and she reached that incredible strength forward upon the ship of the Shakoan. Wat Tambor stopped in place, his eyes in terror watching the hull of his ship crushing in on itself as Azura's right hand made a squeezing motion. At the same time, she lifted the remaining droids around her and turned them into compact balls of wire and metal. Sparks started to fly from the crushed internal circuitry, and in five seconds the star ship had been turned into a compact ball of scrap.

Wat Tambor tried one last ditch effort to escape, but Azura's lightsaber poised at his throat stopped him into his tracks. The Mandalorain turned Sith Nazgul smiled in a feral way drinking in the fear from the humanoid alien.

"Do stay." Azura said, sending a mental message to Lord Sauron of a successful mission. "My master would love to meet you."

* * *

(Later)

Victory belonged neither to Republic or CIS, but to the Immortal Dominion. That day on Ryloth in the city of Lessu did the galaxy awaken to the battle cry of the Uruk, the rage of the troll, and the boot of the emperor. For in war, the Immortal Dominion was might incarnate, and 'Alexander Skywalker' relished the high of victory upon the porch of the tower.

Most knew Sauron as Gen. Alexander of the Immortal Dominion, the Bane of the Hutt Empire, and champion of the emperor. To his Nazgul and in the subconscious minds of the Uruk, he _is _the emperor. In fact, he was the empire itself, and he lorded all of that power at his fingertips. Sauron was their god, and his orc, Uruk, and conquered people revered him, even if the latter did not know they were no different than slaves.

The lives of masses ultimately meant nothing to the reincarnated Maiar, but what was important at this stage was their loyalty. More specifically, loyalty willingly given to him, which put Sauron out of his usual prime of enslaving the masses. It wasn't out of his ability as his moniker as the Deceiver proved itself. Sauron could not allow the galaxy as a whole to view the Immortal Dominion as a tyranny, at least at first glance. In this way, his fight with the CIS and his support for alien species jeopardized the Senate of the Republic as the people doubted their leaders.

That was a major important factor in the victory of Ryloth. Not just to gain a planet for new resources, but the loyalty of an entire people that span across the galaxy in hundreds of billions. By taking the Twi'leks out of the Senate, or at least a majority, into the Immortal Dominion will cause a political upheaval that will most certainly go violent. Nonhuman species will demand for rights promised, yet long forgotten in the Republic, and support of the Jedi may crumble if the Senate pushes them to make drastic measures.

Sauron deeply enjoyed this game of open war and political manipulation. He felt that he the entire game in his hands, and his opponents had too little pieces to play. In Arda, it was only because of the elven races that he lost despite the fair folk leaving to the white shores in the far west. The kingdoms of men were too easily manipulated, their hearts too weak to resist to temptation due to their mortal lives.

But enough about that. He had a show to put. From the shadows of the tower, Sauron stepped forward into the light upon a raised platform overlooking the entire city of Lessu. The streets once filled with flames with smoke were put out leaving the damage that marred the city. Filling the streets however were the now freed Twi'leks from across the world, and Sauron from his vantage could clearly be seen by the populace.

"People of Ryloth!" Roared Sauron, his voice enhanced with the One Ring. "You are not just free from this decrepit CIS subjagation, but from all tyranny henceforth. Ryloth and its people are now born anew with the Immortal Dominion. No longer will the galaxy see you as simple playthings. Nay, they shall see you as people to respected and feared! No longer will slavers prey on the women and children just as these CIS dogs have done. Let this day mark that the Twi'leks will finally get what the galaxy owes them!

"I know that some of you fear me and the Immortal Dominion. How that look upon the might of this empire that I serve with trepidation at the destruction they have unleashed on their homes. I will not lie that it was _I _who ordered my ship to burn your capital, but not without good reason. With my overwhelming force, I chose to give the CIS dogs to surrender, but in their stupidity they endured just in some vain delusion to see Ryloth's people suffer! Never do I give my enemies a second mercy, but this destruction could have been avoided if they were to see reason! But this is not something to woe about. Homes can always rebuilt in war, but the lives lost are eternal. I took such a course of action for you, the people! You are Ryloth, and I would burn this whole world if it meant that you can be saved!

"But would the Republic have done in this crisi!? They would have gone on some foolish venture to 'liberate' Ryloth by sending in forces too few to save any of you. They thought it was best to have your homes preserved, and so they had sent forces too few and under armed! The Twi'leks deserve better than that! Why should homes of stone be more important than the agony you all faced!? The Republic time and time again has failed to give you what you deserve. They never gave you the strength or just the feeling of safety in this dreadful galaxy! I come with you, offering power so that Ryloth and the Twi'leks become a name to be feared by all for your strength. Let the galaxy know Ryloth never yields!"

Sauron's lips curved upwards at the roars of cheers at the end of his speech. Mortal philosophy was daft, but it had its uses drawing in their support. Give them honeyed words and enough given promises to make it almost true and one had an entire people had the palm of his hand. Now it was time for the closing 'act'.

Sauron gave an opening display of his Force sensitivity as he reached out his hand towards the shadows behind him and levitated Wat Tambor in an invisible grip. The Shakoan could only squirm in the tight hold, and the Twi'leks below him were gaping at Sauron's power. Those faces of awe turned to snarls and outrage on sight of the oppressor of their home. Absolute fear was clear in his eyes, especially when Sauron had the Shakoan float over the edge.

"If the Republic came here, they would have denied the justice and your vengeance upon this worm of an oppressor." Spoke Sauron over the crowd, smiling at the growing outrage he was creating. "All they would've done was take him away and lock him in prison. As if a worm of his sort even deserves to live. What say you!?"

In return, Sauron was met with the blissful roars from the Twi'leks drunk in rage. They called out not just for the death of the man, but Wat Tambor's rightful mutilation. For all the pain he caused Ryloth, the Shakoan should be given it all back tenfold. All those vicious cries detailing Wat Tambor's gruesome demise made said CIS leader quiver on the spot.

"Fortunately, I am a just man." Sauron said, glancing to Wat Tambor. "Well then, it appears the people have made their decision."

"Please no!" Shrieked the Shakoan. "Those animals will tear me apart."

All of Wat Tambor's hopes vanished from the sinister smile the Dark Lord was giving the nonhuman. "I am looking forward to it."

"NO-"

Wat Tambor didn't get the chance to finish his scream once Sauron used the Force to accelerate him down to the people, only slowing down near the end. The gathered crowd of Twi'leks created a small clearing as Wat Tambor fell to the ground flat on his face. There was a tense silence as Wat Tambor raised his head and shook under the murderous glares from the surrounding denizens of Ryloth. Of all the people that he had tortured and stolen of their treasures for his pleasure and greed.

It only lasted a second before a male gave a raging war cry to make an orc warrior proud and lunged at the former oppressor. The rest followed, hiding the Shakoan in a pile of violent Twi'leks. Soon, there where splatters of blood and ripping of flesh as the angry mob focused their hatred by literally tearing Wat Tambor apart. Sauron smirked at the brutal display of a seemingly peaceful race now unleashing the first of what was eons of a history of enslavement, and he drank their brutal rage like a fine wine.

He had now sown the seeds of hate in these people and with careful molding the incarnated Maiar can turn all of these people into a fighting force of warmasters to rival the Uruk. Sauron knew that despite their known nature as a tranquil race they were heavily corrupt towards wrath. All it takes at this point is to bring up more of that repressed anger that they all held considering their infamy as 'easy' slaves. The carnage concluded when the Twi'leks managed to rip the cowardly slime's head off and mount it on a pike for all of them to see.

_'How wonderfully brutal.' _Sauron thought in amusement, walking back into the shadows.

"What a sight to see these people become like rabid dogs given a piece of meat." Commented the voice of Darth Azura, who was leaning against the wall hidden in the shadows. "This is a side of them the galaxy has never seen."

"And they shall see more of it." Sauron stated. "I trust you have brought something of interest."

Azura proceeded to fish out a holo-disk that projected an image of two fighter star ships designated only for Jedi personal. "The Republic fleet from earlier has dispatched two fighters and are heading for the capital. Shall I order-"

"That will not be necessary." Sauron interrupted, cutting off Azura with a raised hand. "Let them land unharmed."

"My lord?" Questioned Azura.

"Are you questioning my commands?" Sauron said with narrowed golden eyes.

"No sir." Azura said quickly in a submissive bow. "They will be here in a few minutes."

"Then I shall see to this myself." Sauron said.

The tower of Lessu was mostly empty at the moment with him just 'retaking' the city from the CIS. There were no orc to follow him, and any of the Nazgul knew not to get close to him with his command to stay back. As he walked to the landing platform, Sauron yet again stretched his senses out to the Force. There was a bright light of a talented Jedi padawan, but it paled in comparison to the massive presence right beside it. Sauron knew that presence no matter where it was in the galaxy, and oddly enough had the inclination to see to this meeting himself.

The winds swept at his face and cape flowed back as two ships of the Aethersprite class touched down on the platform. Simultaneously their cockpits opened, but the first to jump out was a young Togruta female around the age of thirteen with blue eyes trained on Sauron in nervousness and curiosity. But Sauron's attention was focused solely on the man that stepped out of the second starship, standing at 6'3" with a balanced build of a body between lean and muscular. Once sandy blonde hair was turned into a simple brown, but those bright blue eyes were all the same to Sauron, except the odd addition of a scar over one eye. Unlike the Togruta, those eyes shone with more emotion including joy, hope, and relief.

"Alex?" Anakin spoke just barely heard for anyone to hear.

Sauron could not help but chuckle; Anakin had hardly changed. "Hello, little brother."

And then did Anakin move from his rooted spot, admittedly faster than any of Sauron's could move. But no attack came to Sauron, an the Maiar found himself at a slight loss as he felt arms wrap moderately tight around him. It clicked into place that Anakin did what any brother would do in his place and was giving Sauron, Dark Lord of Mordor and the Rings of Power, a hug.

Sauron would have let out an exasperated sigh, but chose for a discreet eye roll. He was thankful that he had his Nazgul kept back to save face in that moment. Probably would've killed them if any of them did.

* * *

**Yeah, it's been a while. I have to update Shin Yokai next, and then I am moving on to write chapters to _finish _the Sins' Return. So finally Anakin has reunited with his 'brother', but is there really a bright future for this reunion? Or will this open up new roads of manipulation for the Dark Lord to exploit?**

**Up next is Chapter 8.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	8. Welcome to the Dominion

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is owned by Disney. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Dominion**

Ahsoka Tano didn't know what to expect too busy keeping her nerves down and keeping Master Skywalker from doing anything reckless. The battle for Ryloth was swift with the forces of this new Infinite Dominion defeating the Separatists in less than a day across the planet through shock-and-awe tactics. They really couldn't see much as the Republic fleet did not dare to go near the Infinite Dominion and their huge ships. As soon as it ended, Anakin raced off to his personal starfighter with only Ahsoka able to follow him to make sure he didn't do something disastrous.

The Togruta could understand on some level, and the swirl of emotions she felt through their bond as Master and Padawan. Anakin was bursting with them from news that his twin brother and the only family alive was still alive in the galaxy. As they approached the ruined city of Lothal, Ahsoka also became increasingly anxious. Her mind came up with too many possibilities of what Alexander Skywalker looked like, and what kind of man he was to have become general in a new government.

She wasn't expecting for the very person to meet them when they landed on Lothal's ship, but that could've been Anakin's acute sense in the Force that guided him. There was no mistaking Alexander's own presence in the Force crashing down like another sea against that of Anakin. Ahsoka was certainly not expecting how awfully different Alex looked in comparison to his master. He both taller by an inch, had bright gold eyes instead of blue, and had pale blonde hair. The only similar feature that marked as siblings was their jawline, but that was where it all ended.

A black cowl hid most of his hair, casting his face in a shadow that highlighted his pale skin and eyes. Sleeves of dark royal blue and a black skirt reminiscent to a cloak gave him a sense of nobility she found in Padme. Yet he did not bother to hide away the actual metal armor of a chest plate, arm bracers, and boots that made him look like a warrior prince. The kind who naturally led armies into battle as Ahsoka had picked from both allies and adversaries. He gave this aura of royalty similar to the one she felt from Senator Amidala, as if he was some sort of prince.

_'He's definitely different.' _Thought Ahsoka, carefully observing the dark outfitted man. _'Just wasn't really prepared for this. If it weren't for the face, no one would think they were even born on the same planet.'_

This Alex was way too different from Anakin. His posture was too stiff in a straightened way and he kept an unbreakable calm expression. Those golden eyes projected something that unnerved Ahsoka, and they heavily contrasted to Anakin's deep blue. It was like looking directly into a raging inferno, yet Ahsoka couldn't feel malevolence. In fact, reaching through the Force, Ahsoka couldn't find anything to denote his allegiance to the Dark Side of the Force. There was however no mistaking the sheer pressure of his presence in the Force that made Ahsoka feel she was standing alone in a vast sea, whereas Anakin was an unreachable pillar of might that touched a sunlit sky. Two people unreachable in the power of the Force, now standing before each other.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if everything exploded with this much power.' _Ahsoka thought in mild trepidation, glancing to her master.

Anakin the entire time he had jumped out from the cockpit of his starship, he could stare in disbelief at his twin brother. While now older into adulthood as they both have grown into, there was no denying those striking golden eyes. Now attuned in the Force, Anakin can tell that the strong familiarity he felt at the man standing before him was certainly his brother staring back at him. Yet he couldn't muster the strength to speak a word to him, drawing a heavy silence on the platform.

"Alex." Anakin choked out.

'Alex' chuckled. "Hello, little brother."

Ahsoka did not expect for her master to literally go into a Force Dash and capture the general of the Immortal Dominion in a hug. She didn't notice the slight widening of Alex's eyes to indicate his surprise, but he did not return the hug. He simply stood still as Anakin held him tight, afraid the moment he'd let go Alex would disappear. In that moment, Ahsoka was in shock at how vulnerable Anakin looked.

"You're alive." Muttered Anakin, reluctantly breaking the hug and held Alex at arm's length. "You're really alive. I... I thought..."

Sauron leveled a neutral stare at Anakin. "Last time I checked, I still have all my blood in my body, I don't have any life-threatening diseases, and any enemies that wish me dead ended along with the Hutt Empire. What gave such a foolish idea I was dead?"

"But, on Tatooine, you - Mom," Sputtered Anakin, "I thought when the Sand Raiders got to Mom, they also killed you. I didn't even sense on Tatooine and I can only know the worst."

"I simply left Tatooine." Alex deadpanned, putting his hands behind his back. "We have ships, so I simply boarded on, and I started my own journey in the stars... Wait... 'Also killed?' What about Mother?"

"You... don't know?" Anakin said hesitantly.

"Last time I saw her was over half a decade ago." Alex explained. "The money you earned in that race left her well-off, even if she was a slave. Anakin... what happened?"

"Mom's dead." Anakin admitted, too sharply to prevent himself on focusing on those words. "Killed by those raiders. I had a vision of her death, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I all I could do was bury her."

Ahsoka winced, feeling the tension in the air rising the moment the topic came up. She felt she was in the middle of a massive geostorm to rumble the earth. Alex was deathly silent and his lips set in a flatline. Nothing betrayed the emotion he felt, but Ahsoka could swear they were actually glowing.

"Mother's... dead?" Alex said slowly. "I... should have known."

Sauron, in truth, can freely admit he had no love to his so-called birth mother. To him, she was merely a mortal that served as his entrance into this new reality. Yet, this flesh body he still had, could not summon the disgust to taunt the woman in her death. A typical Maiar would have praised her as a good-natured person she was in raising two sons with love despite her life as a slave. In some deep level where the dim light of Mairon lingered had respect for the mortal woman for her enduring spirit.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said.

"Why are you sorry?" Admonished Sauron. "You aren't the one who killed her, are you? Apologies like that are pointless. Who's the runt with you anyway?"

Ahsoka almost squawked in indignation of being called a runt and apprehension when those golden eyes landed on her. Anakin smiled in amusement at his padawan's startled face. How could he not when he did not see the cold, calculating eyes boring into Ahsoka.

"I... am Master Skywalker's padawan." Ahsoka said, forcing herself not to gulp as she met Alex's gaze.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, glancing back at Anakin. "Padawan?"

"Let's say a lot has happened when I went to join the Jedi Order." Anakin said, slightly puffing his chest out. "You are now looking at Anakin Skywalker, fully-fledged Jedi Knight and master to Ahsoka Tano here."

"By the Vaule, the galaxy must be in some irreparable turmoil if anyone can label you a 'master', much less a responsibility." Alex 'bemoaned'.

"Oi!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka really couldn't believe it. Even if she had no experience with actual blood relatives, Ahsoka knew how siblings can act around each other. Her bond with Sierra and Samak taught her that much. Even if it was small, Ahsoka can see it between the snide remarks from Alex and the antics from Anakin as well as his joy she felt in their bond. They truly were siblings... or at least as much as Sauron put up the front through his guise as the 'Deceiver'.

"And now here you come to me after my liberation of Ryloth as a general of the Grand Army of the Republic." Alex continued, his lips still in a flat line but there was something evident in his voice towards the mention of the Republic. "And here I am, general of the Immortal Dominion. You aren't here to open hostilities with me, are you?"

"No, no, no!" Ahsoka panicked before Anakin could answer. "I mean, it's just weird you and your forces came out of the blue like that, but we aren't going to attack you because you took out those Sepies for us and freed Ryloth in the process."

"What she means to say is," Anakin cut in, "is that the Republic has no interest in anything to do with the Immortal Dominion, as you have announced to the entire galaxy. I came here on my own accord."

Alex snorted. "That doesn't look well if for a Republic general being a loose cannon."

"You have no idea." Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

Anakin awkwardly coughed into his fist, drawing attention back to him. "Before a general I am still a Jedi, and as a Jedi I can serve as diplomat. So as a representative of the Republic, I humbly request to open talks with you and the Immortal Dominion."

Sauron could see the hidden intention as clear as day from Anakin. As a Republic general, he could not act as freely as he did just to simply talk with him. By using the guise of diplomatic talks, it gave Anakin the freedom to speak with his brother without some sort of fallout with the Republic and his reckless act of now. Ahsoka had an internal sigh of relief that Anakin was clever enough to think this, but another thought came to mind.

_'Skyguy doing diplomacy?' _Ahsoka thought. _'Has the Force gone mad?!'_

"Fine then." Alex said. "Let us have a talk then over a meal maybe. You are after a guest to a foreign military power that is willing to have you here. Perhaps we can pick up from we both have been doing this past decade."

"Alright." Anakin perked up. "Snips, send a message of Obi-wan that we are on official Jedi duty and are opening talks with the Immortal Dominion. I'm sure that will ease his mind."

"Yeah, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied, taking out her holo-communicator to record a message for Master Kenobi.

_'Though, I'm not sure that will calm him down.' _Ahsoka doubted in her head.

"Walk with me, if you will Jedi." Alex announced.

Turning his back with his cape flaring from the movement, Sauron gestured the two Jedi to follow him. Anakin did so without hesitation and Ahsoka followed her master just a step behind. Unlike the Skywalkers, she had an expression of unease feeling something from the capital city of Ryloth. It was as if a black miasma was settled across the city and was spreading across the planet. Her attention went back facing forward hearing the hum of the mechanical doors slide open into the interior of the capital's grand tower.

The bombardment upon the capital left most of the systems damaged, leaving the lights turned off shut off. The rooms were filled with clinging shadows and the only light was from the sparks of damaged lighting systems and the sunlight from the high windows shining down on the tan stone walls. However, repair work was under by the newly freed Twi'leks. Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised by how fast the people of Ryloth were moving on after just being under Separatist oppression, and they were now focusing to restore their home to a state before the war.

"My Lo-." Spoke a feminine voice from a female human leaning on the wall.

_**'For now, address as 'general.''** _Sauron's overwhelming voice thundered in her head. '**_We can't be too careful with Jedi here.'_**

Anakin and Ahsoka froze from the voice so similar to Ventress only lacking the shrew detail in it. It sounded more like a melody of a song, but carrying a sense of dread. Their eyes went to a find a female human leaning against the wall. That being was Darth Azura, her hood pulled back to reveal her sharp features beautiful for a female human with paler-than-average skin and yellow eyes with flecks of gray. Her hair was a rugged mess of black and red strands going down to the middle of her back, a contrast to senators and noble women who would have their hair tied and made neat enough to fall down smoothly like a waterfall. There were distinct black tattoo markings on her face with flame-like patterns coming down her forehead from her hairline, and there was a distinct thorny vines wrapping itself in wreath with a flower in the center on her left cheek. In her right hand was black vibro knife she was flipping and only stopped when she spotted her master walking down.

"Evening, general." Greeted Azura, going into a bow before Sauron.

"Azura." Sauron addressed. "This is one of my elite agents. She was the one who ended the battle by capturing the leader of this occupation. Wat Tambor was his name if I remember."

"Can you tell us where he is?" Anakin asked, venom starting to seep into his voice. "He needs to be brought in by the Republic for his crimes."

"You might have a hard time with that." Alex answered. "I left the slime ball to the judgement of the Twi'leks. It was his transgression on them after all. Suffice to say, Wat Tambor wanted to live. The Twi'leks were not a fan of that."

Anakin's expression turned to a frown, but he was honestly not sorry for the Separatist leader. A dark part of his mind was not only happy the he was dead, but wished he had done the deed himself. Ahsoka however gave a wince as the idea of killing a person without a proper court dealing did not sit well with her code as a Jedi.

"He should have been put forward in a court of law of the Republic." Ahsoka said suddenly, drawing some unfriendly stares from the surrounding Twi'leks. "A fair trial should have been given to him since Ryloth is part of the Republic."

Azura tittered, her face splitting with a devilish grin. "Silly Togruta. Haven't you heard the news? Ryloth has now seceded from the Republic, and will soon join the Immortal Dominion."

Ahsoka gaped. "But - What!? Wasn't this a liberation!?"

"Oh, it is." Azura said with glee, as if taunting Ahsoka. "You see, this was a decision Ryloth made on its own. We are just following what the people want to do."

"This is..." Ahsoka exclaimed. "This is so wrong-"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice boomed, laying his robotic hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Calm down. You're letting your emotions get the beset of you here."

"But-"

"We will figure this mess out _later_." Anakin interrupted. "Until then, let's not make pointless accusation to our hosts."

"For once, you are making sense, Anakin." Alex agreed. "Perhaps a talk over dinner will help ease your minds, if just your padawan here."

Ahsoka relented and forced herself to stay quiet by the look from her master. The trio continued their way through the tower complex built into the mountain. Not even twelve paces later did they hear the fast approach of running footsteps through metal boots, accompanied by the metal clinking of armor. Coming down the hall was an Uruk wearing advanced armor not seen since the days of the Sith Empire, his helm gone revealing a face of pale yellow, grisly hair, and crooked yellow teeth long enough to be considered a stabbing weapon. His not-so friendly visage that made Ahsoka recoil in fright and Anakin to hold down a grimace.

_'And I thought a Shistavanen was hard to look at.' _Ahsoka thought, trying to take in the pale yellow skin and the sharp teeth of the Uruk.

_'If only you could have seen how they were in Arda.' _Sauron thought, sensing Anakin and Ahsoka's shared shock at the Uruk's face. _'And this actually one of the ugly ones.'_

"Great, general." The Uruk growled as his tone forced to do, taking a knee before Sauron.

This particular Uruk was a Warchief as noted by the unique accents of orc teeth hanging off his armor and paint designs on his armor. The gear mark on his forehead and the random burns on some of his exposed skin revealed him to be part of the Machine tribe of Uruks, specializing in forging weapons and armor. At his hip was a vibro blade shaped into a cleaver-like broadsword with the rifle and a bayonetted plasma rifle on his back. One of his shoulders had greater bulk in the armor where a small turret was mounted on, which was now folded down behind him.

"Report." Sauron commanded.

"All fighting across the planet has completely stopped." The Warchief said, his head bowed to the floor. "Our forces are pulling out while we have... relief efforts to assist the Twi'leks."

The Warchief dared not voice the venom when mentioning the relief efforts in the presence of his lord and god Sauron. These relief efforts were in fact non-orc forces created by the 'citizens' such as the lamia and other sentient species of the Immortal Dominion, and they had the sole purpose of giving help to those who were in the crossfire. The orc cared nothing for these Twi'leks in all honesty and would rather have them burning or at least dominated into service. Still, he knew that these acts of good will went along in entralling the Twi'lek race into Sauron's grasp, where he would have total control over them.

"Good, have the bulwark of your forces return to Dominion space." Sauron ordered. "I will have a small tangent of the navy to safeguard Ryloth and advance the Twi'lek people."

The Warchief gave a nod of acknowledgement and stood up to sprint down the hallways to join with his brethren back in the fleet. Ahsoka seemed to breathe easier with the absence of the Uruk, and the Twi'leks went back to work on repairs.

"Advance the Twi'lek people?" Anakin wondered with a raised brow.

"Tell me, Anakin, what are the Twi'lek people famous for?" Alex said. "No, rather what is the first thought in most of the galaxy when one thinks of the Twi'lek people? Are they revered ship builders like the Mon Calamari? Specialists of cloning technology like the Kaminoans? Or do they have a fearsome reputation like the Mandolarian clans?

"The sad answer is they do not. No, in fact what most galaxy think of them is an 'exotic' commodity, and for the more... immature listeners here, let's keep it at that. Throughout the history of the galaxy, the Twi'lek people have been suppressed and locked in chains as a 'valued' property. The filth of the galaxy views them as easy prey to make money off of or other rabid desires. These thousands of years of oppression and enslavement have made the Twi'leks looked down upon by most of the residents of the galaxy at large. And I am not sorry to say this, but your Republic has done nothing to help them escape from this stain on their reputation."

"Then how will your rule under your 'Immortal Dominion' be any different for us?"

Alex, Anakin, and Ahsoka looked ahead to the source of the voice. It came from a male Twi'lek with orange pigmentation walking alongside a group of Twi'leks. They brandished weaponry as if scavenged and outfits that looked to be more rough around the edges. These were looks that Sauron identified them as freedom fighters. and he was half-expecting a group like this to meet with him if just do doubt his reasons. The orange Twi'lek that spoke was apparently the leader, and his voice had made everyone pause in their work at who they looked upon was a hero of their people. Despite the question, there was no real heat in the male's voice.

"Greetings." Spoke Alex, unperturbed by the silence of the Twi'lek's words. "May I know the name of yourself?"

"You may address me as Cham Syndulla." The male Twi'lek introduced himself. "I have endured the oppression upon my people and have risked my life in the fight to free my people from the control of corruption. I will say this, General Alex Skywalker of the Immortal Dominion. I am thankful for you freeing my people, but I will not allow Ryloth and the Twi'lek under military occupation. My people have already suffered that from the CIS and I will not endanger the corruption in the Republic."

Ahsoka looked like she wanted to rebuke against Cham, but Anakin held her back with a raised hand. The younger twin of the Skywalker siblings withheld any opinion and kept an indifferent expression. Sauron on the other hand gave a small smile in response to Cham's words. This Twi'lek was one type of many people in the kingdoms of Arda that offer themselves for the betterment of the people around them, and he knew how to make such people dance in his palm.

"Ah, a man of the people." Alex mused, his smile (falsely) fatherly to convey sympathy. "Are you Ryloth's leader?"

"I am not their senator, but simply a man wanting to protect his people." Synduall said, a scowl making its way on his face. "Our 'gracious' Senator Orn Free Taa decides to cower himself in his own fat and riches in Coruscant while we of Ryloth were fighting for our lives."

"Then it makes you question why the Republic would ever have such scum to lead you, and yet here Ryloth is in such a state." Alex said. "There is a saying I give to you, Cham Syndulla. 'The Emperor gives, and thus our strength is the Emperor.' Emperor Sauron rules with the intent to have everyone of us be the best we can possibly be. He knows that with Ryloth and the Twi'lek race as it is, it cannot defend itself. We offer you confederation not to protect, but to have the Twi'lek people ascend."

"What... are you implying?" Synduall said, confounded to what Alex was suggesting.

"Always, it is your people that suffers." Alex continued. "Always, it is the Twi'lek people that are chained and treated so less across the galaxy. They all look at you either in pity or lust. The Emperor offers you the chance for the entire Twi'lek people to break the chains that history has bound you all too. Imagine a galaxy that _revere _the Twi'lek people. Rather than a pitiful race of slavers' bounty, the Twi'leks are to be reckon with. Where they see weakness, they will soon see strength. Let the galaxy know the _ferocity _of your people from the millennia of enslavement and oppression. Let the scum of the stars know that no longer will you beaten down and chained, but instead _you _are the ones to be feared."

While Alex spoke, the former Maiar used an extremely subtle use of the Dark Side on Synduall and the Twi'leks' minds. Just enough to coax the well of dark wrath and vengeance created by a history of oppression to trickle to the surface. This small influence made their minds conjure images of a better Ryloth filled with cities of gleaming skyscrapers while nature itself grew in harmony. The skies was filled with express ways for vehicles, and in orbit was a defensive fleet of _their _creation. Twi'lek formed an elite militia to safeguard Ryloth's people, armed with advanced weaponry and trained for any sort of combat Children laughed in the streets and no one suffered from fear. Across the galaxy, they looked to a Twi'lek and they saw a people to look up to like majestic warriors of grace that called for respect. To Syndulla, it was all paradise.

"Can... Can you really do this for us?" Syndulla said, his voice shaky.

"Consider it a promise for the Emperor." Alex replied. "And the Emperor is always sure to fulfill every promise he makes, so trust me on that. After all, he made one to annihilate the Hutt Empire and create the Immortal Dominion from its ashes. And so here we are to extend our prestige to you."

"I don't know what to say." Syndulla admitted. "But Ryloth cannot wholly depend on others for too long. As we are right now, we need a leader, and there is no way we are accepting that scum Orn Free Taa when we leave the Republic."

"All in good faith." Alex said, resting a hand on Syndulla's shoulder. "I see the Twi'leks look up to you and they see a beacon of light to follow. That is why I nominate you to be Ryloth's leader, and together in the Immortal Dominion we will make Ryloth and its people something great."

"Me?" Syndulla said, incredulous. "Leader of Ryloth?"

Alex chuckled, glancing to the surrounding Twi'leks. "What say you, people of Ryloth? Who better to guide Ryloth than Cham Syndulla, who has risked his life for your own?"

Alex and Syndulla were immediately met with cheers of approval along with praise. Syndulla was taken aback by the roaring support of the Twi'leks around him, shared by the rest of the populous. While Senator Taa had claimed that Cham wanted his seat of power, the revolutionary had no dreams of being leader of Ryloth itself. He simply wanted to get his people away from the corruption Orn represented and the Republic before it was too late. Now the chance to do just that was right here in his lap and he was being asked to take the reigns of leadership.

"The people have spoken." Alex noted. "What say you? Will you shoulder this responsibility?"

All that Syndulla could respond in was a bow before the Twi'leks. "It would be my honor."

"On your feet, good friend." Alex said, getting Syndulla back to his feet. "The 'lord' of Ryloth should hang his head high so his people can look to him in good faith."

"Of course." Syndulla replied, giving a small bow of his head in respect to Alex. "Thank you, General Skywalker."

"Then allow me to welcome you to the Dominion." Alex announced.

To Sauron, this was the last chip in place. The government of the Republic can whine all it wants about the secession of Ryloth, but the Sith Emperor doubted they would risk war with a new faction. Ryloth, and all of the Twi'lek race, was now in his grasp.

"Go, Lord Syndulla." Alex beckoned. "Help your people now to rebuild your homes into greater foundations."

"Right!" Syndulla said with great enthusiasm, turning his men. "Men and women of Ryloth, spread the word! Help our people to douse the flames and clean the rubble of this tragedy for it is no more. Let the galaxy know that we are not done yet. That we back up and will always stand strong."

With a resounding cry, Syndulla and his resistance group spread out in order to contact others and help rebuild their ruined homes. While most may now be rubble, the Twi'lek were still alive and thriving. No, right now there are reborn in a sense because now they will stand taller in the galaxy, and will no longer let is corrupting forces push them around. This time, they will pay the scum that dares to harm Ryloth's people ten times more! Alex glanced back at the Jedi, both of them stunned at the effect of his words. The fallen Maiar turned Sith could not help but chuckle at their reactions.

"Wow." Anakin said, a smile on his face. "You know how to motivate people."

"Hope is the key, little brother." Alex spoke in words of wisdom. "Give them hope, and they will accomplish anything."

_'Then crush it in front of them to enslave them for eternity.' _Sauron added in an afterthought.

"But why separate Ryloth from the Republic?" Ahsoka asked. "Couldn't they help the Twi'lek people just as much?"

"Little Togruta, can you honestly say that the Republic will ever do something out of courtesy?" Alex replied without sounding offensive. "Your democracy of the Senate is a chaotic mess of controversy with too many people after their own goals. That is why we created the Immortal Dominion as an absolute imperium instead. Why put your trust in the many unsure of their own goals instead of one whose goals you are more sure of? It was joint agreement throughout the entire known Dominion in worlds including former Hutt Empire and Wild Space."

"So that part about taking down the Hutt Empire is true?" Anakin asked with a glint in his eyes that seemed to eager for an answer.

Alex smiled. "That... is a story saved over some 'diplomacy', don't you think so? Come. You must be starving since this whole mess started."

After walking through damaged halls of the palace over Lessu, the trio came to a set of wooden doors Alex pushed through with a heavy creak at their hinges. They entered into a hall that was the most intact in the palace due to the lining of durasteel within the tan stone walls. That is because this room would have served as a meeting place for diplomacy or other similar matters to be discussed with Ryloth's senator if he ever was home. There was a long table of smooth dark wood stretching across the room lined with plush chairs for comfortable seating. There was one lavish seat that looked more like a throne, facing away from a window overlooking Lessu and the landscape of Ryloth, that would normally be reserved for Ryloth's senator, but Alex took it anyway. Anakin immediately took the seat at his right side, followed by Ahsoka to sit beside her master if a bit reluctant given the situation.

_'So far, so good, and nothing has gone crazy.' _Ahsoka thought.

"Alright then, little brother." Alex said. "Let us see your duty as a Jedi in diplomacy. Where shall we start?"

"I guess we can talk about it how you and the 'Emperor' managed to create the Immortal Dominion." Anakin said.

Alex leaned back in his chair as if reminiscing. "Ah, now those were the days. I suppose you could say it all started with a patched group of alien species and slaves within Wild Space and beyond that had always grown to the boiling point of outrage of the Hutt Empire. The Emperor and I decided to finally have it in a... controlled explosion. And thus starts our revolution against the oldest oppressors and scum in the galaxy..."

* * *

**A few hundred words short, but that is not really a problem. The Skywalker twins have finally reunited, but Anakin's joy has left him blind to Sauron's true machinations. He has used hope and freedom as a weapon to ensnare races and all manners of alien species to his side, only to be suddenly enthralled with no chance of escape. When the galaxy learns of Sauron's true goals, it will already be too late. A shadow has been casted upon the stars, ready to take them in its greed. The age of the Dark Emperor is coming...**

**Up next is Chapter 9.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


End file.
